Of Corporate Scandals
by DirectorOfDreams
Summary: Percy Jackson is CEO of his dad's company and he needs a new assistant. Annabeth Chase is a struggling college student in need of a job. When she gets hired, chemistry ensues. Is sleeping with your boss really that bad? Rated for T for adult content. AU.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 1. Introduction**

Percy's hand slammed down on the intercom button that directly connected him to the main desk to the foyer on the lobby, "S-Security! _Security to the twelfth floor, please_!"

Rachel ripped open her black blazer, popping of the top buttons. She panted as she smashed Percy against his desk, "Come on, Percy, do you really want an audience for what I'm about to do to you?"

_Earlier that morning…_

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened up onto the twelfth floor of the Open Seas Inc. Tower and a immaculately dressed man of about twenty-five stepped out. Although his tailored, black trousers and pressed, white polo were obvious clues to the man's wealth, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and slightly disheveled hair lead one to see that this man was clearly good natured.

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson," The cheerful, black-haired beauty said as she spun in her swivel chair to face him. Her curled locks and make-up were perfectly styled.

Percy smiled as she handed him his iced coffee topped with whipped cream from the café downstairs (with extra caramel drizzle, of course), "'Morning, Silena." He opened the frosted-glass, double doors into his office and set down his briefcase. Not counting the endless responsibilities, being made CEO of his dad's domestic company had his perks.

Percy walked back out into the mini-lobby, "Silena?"

Silena looked up from her desk where, instead of filing the documents like she was suppose to, she was busily filing her nails, "Yes?"

He asked, "Did you finish the task I asked you to do this weekend."

She nodded, excitedly, "Yes, I did! She should be in any moment."

Percy nodded, grinning, "May I see her resume?" He was, of course, referring to the fact that his assistant, Silena Beauregard, had been promoted to being the personal secretary of Head of Engineers, Charles Beckendorf. Thus, Percy had sent Silena to find a new replacement for her.

Just then, the elevators doors opened once again and a tall red-head stepped out. She had her frizzy hair piled on her head in a somewhat messy bun and was clad in black pencil skirt and a shockingly bright lavender polo and a rather interesting, bold necklace.

She walked up to Silena, "Hello, I'm Rachel Dare. I'm Mr. Jackson's new assistant?"

Percy looked at Silena, who was looking at him in return with a rather sheepish expression, "Silena, weren't you suppose to show me her résumé _before _you hired her?"

Silena dug around the messy desk before she thrust a folder at him, "Oh, right! Here."

Percy sighed. Rachel looked at the two with a slightly confused expression, "Uh, I'm in the right place, aren't I?"

~.~.~.~.~

The next few days passed by, smoothly. Silena had cleared out her desk and moved to the tenth floor and Rachel had moved in. Percy was impressed. Rachel had managed to pick up on Percy's habits perfectly, all the while keeping his paperwork free of makeup and taking a limited amount of manicures and pedicures through her supposedly hour long break.

Percy sighed as he ran a hand through his already mussed hair. The deal on the building on 51st Street had been scheduled to be sealed next week, but the owner, Mr. Williams, had postponed it once again. He picked up the phone on his desk and pressed intercom, "Rachel?"

"Yes, Per-Mr. Jackson?" Rachel's voice projected through the phone.

"Do you have Mr. Williams's proposal?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll bring it in."

A few moments later, she walked in and laid the papers on his desk.

Percy stood up and looked, "Thank y-Are you wearing lipstick?" It had only been week, but Percy had learned that Rachel was not one for makeup.

Suddenly, the innocent, hazy expression she always wore was gone, replaced by a devilish smirk, "I dunno. Why don't you find out?"

Although he was CEO of a multi-million dollar company, Percy still wasn't the brightest person in the world and didn't realize that she was seducing him until he was pressed up against her body, "W-What are you doing?"

Rachel grinned as she ripped open his polo, "Come on, Percy. I know you want me?"

He tried to get away, but she followed him. Percy's hand slammed down on the intercom button that directly connected him to the main desk to the foyer on the lobby, "S-Security! _Security to the twelfth floor, please_!"

Rachel ripped open her black blazer, popping of the top buttons. She panted as she smashed Percy against his desk, "Come on, Percy, do you really want an audience for what I'm about to do to you?"

He shoved her away, "I'm your boss! Nothing else. Get off me!"

Just them two huge men walked in and pulled the red-head off of him. "You're coming with us, Ms. Dare," The one on the left said.

Percy sighed, "Thanks, guys."

Rachel struggled to get out of their grip, "Let me go!" The two security guards pulled her out of the room.

Percy said, weakly, "Um, Rachel, you're fired." He then sank down in his large, leather chair and buried his face in his hands. _Wow…that was really fucked up._

Silena knocked on the door to his office and walked in, "Mr. Jackson?"

Percy looked up.

Silena continued, "I just saw Roger and Sam dragging Rachel out of the building in handcuffs…what happened?"

Percy sighed, "Let's just say that I'm going to need a new assistant. Do you think Beckendorf could spare you for a few days until I get a new one? I really need help on this deal."

Silena nodded, "Of course! I'll get right to it. Don't worry this time, I won't hire a psycho."

~.~.~.~.~

"Now if we added a second wing to the north side of the building and extended the courtyard, it would fulfill both Mr. Avery and Ms. Laren's requirements," Steven Fulton droned as he pointed his laser to the presentation on the projector.

Annabeth stumbled into Meeting Room B with a tray of teetering lattes and cappuccinos from the coffee shop down the block. She handed them out to the various corporal figures within the room. Somehow she missed the 'coffee-runner' part of one of the responsibilities on the application to the internship of Steven Fulton – New York's 27th most valuable architect.

Within the six months she had been Mr. Fulton's intern, not once had she been allowed to sketch building blueprints. Her busy work life (not including the nights where she took her college classes) had been filled with fighting with the copier, going on coffee runs, and scheduling Mr. Fulton's trips to the beauty salon.

She stole a glance at the projected image of a sketch of the new Williams Office Inc. office building. She noticed several flaws within the drawing as she mentally made revisions.

Fulton continued, "But if we expand-"

"Um, Mr. Fulton," Annabeth said.

"What, Annabelle?" Her boss snapped.

Annabeth continued, now with full attention of the pinstripe clad corporates in the room, "Um, I was just looking at those blueprints and if you just exten-"

"Enough, Ms. Chase. Go file the papers on my desk."

"But, Mr. Fulton, if the building has a steel struc-" Annabeth said.

"Ms. Chase, we are having a discussion and it's been decided that we will add a second wing-"

"Are you stupid? If you add a second wing it'll overwork the beams!" Annabeth blurted and it was too late to take them back.

Fulton's glare was icy, "Pack your things, Ms. Chase. Get out."

Thus ended her career as intern to the 27th most valuable architect in New York.

Annabeth sighed as she adjusted the box full of her office things in her arms and stepped out of the cab. She struggled to pay the driver as she balance a potted geranium under her arm. Life officially sucked.

She had come to New York two years ago from San Francisco ready to dive into her future as an architect. Annabeth had graduated from Riordan High School as valedictorian and it was her dream to study in Manhattan. She had spent the last few years in California saving up for tuition. Now 22, she had been admitted to New York University, majoring in architecture, and had a bright intern to _the _Steven Fulton. She had gotten her break from working as a waitress when she accepted his internship 6 months ago.

…Unfortunately, her internship had ended up being a farce and her boss, a stodgy, incompetent fool and she could barely keep up with the tuition at NYU and was drowning in student loans…and that was _with _her job. She had to find one fast or it would be bye-bye New York.

Only able to afford cab fare halfway to her apartment complex from work, she was forced to walk each day. And everyday she passed Fifth Avenue. It was funny how only a block away from the run down apartments and drugstores that filled her street was the most famous, wealthiest boulevard of Manhattan. As she passed the present Open Seas Inc. Tower she saw an ad posted on the window in the front door.

"New job opening; Percy Jackson, CEO of Open Seas Inc., assistant. Needs office experience. Contact; Silena Beauregard 555-555-555…"

**Author's Note: Hello, darlings! Here is my brand new story. I know most of you are thinking that I'm crazy for starting a new story when I can't keep up with my updates for my other stories, but I have decided to put those on hold and start fresh from my long hiatus for writing fanfiction! The next update will hopefully come within the next week. Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**~The Director**


	2. New Assistant

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO. Rick Riordan…the lucky bastard…still owns the very smexy Percy.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 2. New Assistant**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Annabeth took a deep breath. Every single time she had passed by this particular building, she had also looked down upon on the corporate snobs who thought they were better than her just because of their expensive suits and money, but, alas, now she was one of them...or at least the assistant of one of them... She inhaled once more before pushing the revolving crystal glass doors and strolling into the elegant lobby.

Percy sighed, to make matters even worse, this horrible Monday morning sucked. To list a few, his alarm clock had somehow gone ballistic and was blasting Party Rock Anthem at two in the morning, Mrs. Dodds from downstairs had flushed at the exact same time he turned on the shower and scalding water showered on him, and apparently you have to pay attention to the expiration date on eggs. So, of course, his taxi had to splash muddy, New York City, street water on his newly pressed suit.

Percy pushed the revolving forward, stubbing his toe, of course, and was greeted by a chorus of "Good, morning, Mr. Jackson." The doorman, Michael Yew, tipped his hat as he walked by, "G'Mornin', sir, you lookin' mighty spiffy today."

Percy chuckled, dryly, "Already working on that holiday bonus?"

Michael nodded, "Can never start too early."

Percy nodded and made his way to the elevators behind the receptionist's desk. A tall, blonde clad in a charcoal gray pencil skirt, dark blue blouse, and black stilettos caught his attention. The day hadn't even started yet, but golden curls were already slipping out of her supposedly professional chignon (Percy thought her sun kissed skin belonged on a California beach, not a New York office). This girl was definitely new to the building. He would have recognized her. He allowed his mind to wander to completely testosterone-esque thoughts, that is, until he almost collided with stainless steel elevator doors. At that moment, the blonde had happened to look over at his direction. Percy gave a weak smile in attempt to cover up the particularly spazzy moment.

He entered the twelfth floor to be greeted, once more, by a too-cheery-person-for-this-early-in-the-morning.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, thought you'd never arrive," Silena said, standing up from her temporary desk and handed him his coffee.

Percy mumbled, grumpily, "Haven't had a good morning."

Silena said, "Well, you're new assistant should be arriving, shortly."

Percy groaned, he had forgotten about that. On any other day, he would face this atrocity, but today he would rather not be sexually offended by a woman in heels.

Silena laughed, "Oh, please, Mr. Jackson, not every applicant is going to be like Rachel Dare. Remember, we reviewed her résumé and did a background check. She's fine." To reassure her old boss, she handed him the manila envelope filled with her successor's information.

Percy looked over it once more; _Valedictorian of Riordan High school, current student and NYU…_

Silena said, "Even if she lied on her résumé, I had that security button installed for a reason."

Percy sighed, "Fine." He ran a hand through his hair, "Anyway, Silena, do you know if someone else in the building has hired anyone new?" His mind wandered back to the attractive blonde in the lobby.

Silena thought about it, "Hmm, no, not that I know off. Well they did hire a new janitor on the night staff; Bob McLaggen."

Percy's thoughts that the blonde was him quickly evaporated. He was about to respond when the elevator doors opened.

A young woman in her early twenties strolled in with a sort of timid confidence – like she was trying to appear so, but was scared to put herself out there.

It was the girl Percy saw in the lobby.

Silena smiled, "Ah, good morning, Ms. Chase." She turned to Percy and stepped on his foot. Due to the shooting pain from Silena's stiletto, he regained his composure and closed his drooling mouth.

The woman smiled, "Hello."

Silena motioned to Percy, "This your new boss, Mr. Perseus Jackson, Mr. Jackson, your new assistant Ms. Annabeth Chase."

She looked up at him with her startling, sharp gray eyes.

Percy couldn't stop staring at her. He remembered, vaguely, of reaching out to shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Annabeth smiled, "Pleasure."

Silena said, "Okay, um, well, Mr. Jackson, I will finish briefing Ms. Chase on how things works around here while you go to the press conference in Meeting Room A."

Percy had been too busy staring at his new assistant to hear her.

"Mr. Jackson," Silena repeated, "Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson! _Mr. Jackson!"_

Percy jolted out of his dirty reverie, "Yes?"

Silena rolled her eyes, "The press conference. Meeting Room A."

Percy cleared his throat, "Um, right. I, uh…excuse me." He quickly left.

Silena sighed and turned to the younger woman, "Sure, he's one of the richest men in New York, but doesn't mean he's that bright…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Annabeth gulped, barely listening to Silena explain how to file Mr. Jackson's paperwork. Sure, she had seen his picture on the cover of TIME numerous times and, of course, on People as the Sexiest Man Alive, but…damn…he looked so much more _attractive _in person.

She had promised herself she would never be in a relationship with someone she worked with (let alone her boss), but _oh gods _as soon as she saw his perfectly mussed black hair and tailored suit that hugged his Brad Pitt-esque butt, she was ready to jump him!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Percy gulped as he strode down the hallway to Meeting Room A. He had been so worried about his new assistant having inappropriate feelings toward him, but he had discovered he had been completely worried about the wrong thing. If he didn't learn to control himself, it would be _him _charged with sexual harassment in the office.

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Sorry that this chapter was uploaded a little later than expected, but I finally got around to writing it. So how was Chapter 1? Please tell me your comments, criticsm, or questions in your REVIEWS! They make writers very happy. :)**

**~The Director**


	3. Holidays Spent Alone

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan…*sigh*…The very, very attractive Percy Jackson is very, very copyrighted.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 3. Holidays Spent Alone**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It would be a lie if Percy said that he wasn't wary of Annabeth during her first few days of work. He had expected her to try to rape him every time she called for him, but alas, Annabeth had done no such thing. She was the perfect assistant. To be honest, he was actually starting to enjoy going to work, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the way Annabeth could wear anything and look seductive without even trying...absolutely nothing.

Annabeth had picked up on all of Percy's habits perfectly and his office was running with more efficiency than ever.

Percy strolled into the elevator with a spring in his step. The receptionist noticed that he had been _whistling. _As the door opened to the twelfth floor, he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face…which immediately disappeared as soon as he saw her empty desk. Confusion replaced the grin. During the two weeks that Annabeth had been working for him, she had never once been a second late.

Though relief spread through him when he saw her purse perched on her swivel chair and two coffee cups on the edge. Percy smiled. Every morning on her way to work Annabeth would stop at the café across the street from the Open Seas Inc. building and get herself and Percy beverages. Instead of getting him the same drink every day as Silena had, Annabeth would get something different and unique each day, depending on what she thought he would like.

Percy walked over to her desk and picked up one of the cups and brought it to his lips. Just then Annabeth walked out of the frosted glass double-doors to his office. She looked up and saw him, "Good Morn-Oh, Mr. Jackson that's mine."

Alas, Annabeth was too late. For as soon as the liquid touched his lips, he gagged and spat it out.

Annabeth bit her lip as she took the cup from him.

Percy had an expression similar to one of a child who had drunk rather strong lemonade. He asked, "Oh, gods, what is that?"

Annabeth answered, "Like I said, that drink is mine."

Percy wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, "I know that, I mean what's inside."

Annabeth said as she switch the lids of the two cups, "Black."

Percy raised his eyebrow, "Wait, you drink straight black coffee? No sugar or anything?"

Annabeth nodded, "Mhm. Yes."

Percy had a look of disbelief on his face, "But why? That's like torturing your tongue for fun."

Annabeth shrugged, "I like it. It tastes…intense."

Percy cocked his eyebrow once more, "You know…I've never heard anyone describe the taste of coffee as intense."

Annabeth smiled, slightly, handing him his coffee cup, "I know. That's why I got you this."

Percy took a long chug, trying to get the bitter taste of straight, black coffee out of his mouth, "Mm. Caramel macchiato. That's a new one."

Annabeth smiled, "You like it?"

Percy nodded, "Thanks." He took another sip, "So what were you doing in my office."

Annabeth handed him a folder, "Well, the post delivered the final files for the Williams project and I knew you are already so busy so I filed them for you."

Percy smiled, "Really? Oh, thank gods. You just saved me a sleepless night. Thank you, Annabeth."

Annabeth gave him another one of her half smiles, "Your welcome, Mr. Jackson." She tucked a strand of hair that escaped from her work bun behind her ear, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go fix the copier machine. The new mail room boy broke it...again."

Percy chuckled, "Oh, well, I had to copy something yesterday so I fixed it."

Annabeth looked up at him and grinned. Percy noticed that even in her three inch heels that she was still shorter than him. "Now _you _just saved _me _a day of frustration."

Percy took another sip of his coffee. He chuckled, "We may have different tastes, but, you know, we work good together."

Annabeth smiled and nodded, "Yeah. We do."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Annabeth groaned and slammed her hand down on the alarm on her bed side table. She sat up and winced as the harsh light streamed throughher window and into her eyes. Why she had argued Thalia for the room with a view of the sunrise, she had no idea.

Thalia, her roommate and best friend, waltzed into her room still in her Nirvana concert T-shirt and jumped on her bed, "Happy administrative losers' day!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's Administrative _Assistants' _day, (*) Thals. And besides, no one actually celebrates it."

Thalia said, "Then why do they put it on the caendar?"

Annabeth shrugged and yawned, "So what? Did you get me a present or something?"

Thalia blinked, "You just said no one celebrates it. Why the hell would I get you a freakin' present?"

Annabeth chuckled, lightly, "Okay, then you have to take me out to dinner tonight.

Thalia said, "Well, I will. I'll take you to that Japanese place you like."

Annabeth said, "Okay, fine, that makes up for your cold, heartless, non-present giving soul."

Thalia grinned, "Oka-oh, snap...I, uh, I forgot Luke's taking me out tonight."

Annabeth fake sighed, "So I'm going to spend Administrative Assistants' Day - the most important holiday ever - alone?"

Thalia grinned, "Yup."

Annabeth smiled and threw her pillow at her best friend, "You suck."

"But you love me anyway."

Annabeth said, "Nope. Not at all. Since when do you pick boys over your best friend."

Thalia hugged the pillow and sighed, dreamily (an expression contrasting deeply with her spiky black hair and heavy eyeliner), "Luke's different. He's not just some guy trying to get into my pants. I think he really cares about me."

Annabeth scoffed, "You said that about Nico, too."

Thalia said, "Come on, Ann'beth. Did you hear him talk? It was like he was speaking to my freakin' soul!"

"He was engaged - to your doctor who happens to be your best friend!"

Thalia crossed her arms, "Well, Dr. Rayne Songli is a very lucky woman."

Annabeth laughed, "Whatever, Thals. Just go make me breakfast."

Thalia pranced out of her room, "Okie dokie."

Annabeth sighed and padded into the bathroom to get ready for work...

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Annabeth pushed open the glass doors and was hit by the aroma of a coffee shop - the bitter delight of coffee, the spicy cinammon, sweet whipped cream, and buttered muffins and scones.

The clerk looked up and grinned, "Morning, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled as he handed her her coffee, "Morning, Henry."

Henry said, "What will Mr. Jackson be having today?"

Annabeth looked up at the menu, "Um...hmm...What about that new blueberry espresso?"

Henry said, "Alrighty then." He made it and handed it to her.

Annabeth smiled and handed him her credit card, "Thank you, Henry."

He handed her a receipt, "I charged the bill to Mr. Jackson's tab."

Annabeth said, "Oh, you forgot to charge mine on my credit card."

Henry said, "It's Administrative Assistants' Day, Annabeth. You deserve a free coffee. Besides, he's a millionaire. He can spare three ninety-nine."

Annabeth laughed, "Alright. Bye, Henry."

She stepped out into the crisp September air and crossed the street into the Open Seas Inc. building and immediately bumped into a giant teddy bear.

Annabeth yelped in surprise, almost spilling her coffee.

Silena poked her head out from the side, giggling, "Oh, sorry, Annabeth. I was just bringing this out to my car."

Annabeth looked at the honey colored stuffed animal that was holding a bouqet of plush roses, "Where'd that come from?"

Silena said, "Charl-Mr. Beckendorf got it for me for Administrative Assistants' Day!"

Annabeth laughed, "Oh. That was sweet of him." She personally thought that a bear with roses was more of a Valentine's Day gift...for sweethearts..Not for a boss/staff relationship. Weird.

Silena said, "I know!" She pranced excitedly out to the parking garage with a final "Ta, ra!" to Annabeth.

Annabeth waved good bye and stepped into the elevator...

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Thank you to everyone reading! I truly appreciate it. If you have any comments, questions, or criticism, please review. Also, if I have more grammarical or spelling mistakes than normal, it's because I wrote this in Document Manager instead of a word processing software and, unfortunately, fanfiction doesn't have spell check...**

***Administrative Assistants' Day is a holiday made up by yours truly that is on September 15.**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 4. Surprise, Surprise**

**~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~**

Annabeth mentlally slapped herself, repeatedly, as she stood in the elevator. _Maybe it'll be a box of chocolates and roses...or a teddy bear that' s even bigger than Silena...Ooh! I hope he got me a couples' massage coupon at the spa...STOP! Slap, Slap, Slap! _Annabeth sighed. These irrational thoughts were driving her nuts. Over seventy-five percent of the population of New York didn't even know what Administrative Assistants' Day was! It would be completely inappropriate, as well as unlikely, that Percy would get her the gifts she'd been fantasizing about. _We couold do the couples' massage together... SLAP! _

The elevator door dinged and she stepped into te office. She sighed as she set her purse and the coffee tray down on her desk. Today was going to be a long, long, very long day. As she sat down the elevsator door dinged open once more to a man wearing a UPS uniform, and, more importantly, holding a giant bouquet of flowers. Annabeth blinked as he walked in and set the flowers on her desk.

"Good morning, this was ordered by Mr. Jackson," The man said, pulling out a signing contraption from his pocket, "Please sign here."

Annabeth signed the contraption in a daze as she stared at the flowers. It was extremely huge, as wide as she was tall and filled with an arrangement of floral beauties. There were roses of many colors, mostly yellow, a few lillies, and Birds of Paradise as the most abundant.

Mary-Sue, a sweet, plump, middle-aged woman with a slight southern accent and also the head of communications, gasped as she walked into the lobby and saw them, "Eh. Ma. Gawd. Those are be-utiful!"

Annabeth smiled, somewhat dreamily, as she arranged it on her desk, "I know. Look at these lillies. Aren't they lovely?"

Mary-Sue sniffed the flowers, "Are those your favorite?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I wonder how he knew."

Mary-Sue grinned, "Well, Mr. Jackson doesn't always seem to be the brightest person, but he can be mighty clever sometimes. Anyway, I need to go copy some files. You should keep those out on your desk so everyone can see them. It will certainly bring some color into this office. Why Mr. Jackson insists everythin' be black and blue is a mystery to us all."

She chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry, but that's hard to believe. He may be the United States' youngest CEO of a corporate business, but I wouldn't exactly call him clever."

Mary-Sue smiled, "Well, you just wait and see, child."

Annabeth nodded and waved her off as she waited for Percy to arrive. She should've gotten him extra whipped cream on his espresso.

Annabeth's exictement grew and she was almost _giddy _when the elevator doors opened once more and Percy stepped out. His eyes immediately landed on the bouquet.

"Whoa. They're here."

Annabeth nodded, "Mhmm. They arrived just before you arrived. They're so beautiful, Mr. Jackson."

Percy grinned.

"-Thank you for the flowers-" Annabeth said.

"-Do you think Calypso will like them?-" Percy said.

Annabeth blinked, "Excuse me?"

Percy looked at the bouquet, fingering one of the flowers, "Do you think Calypso will like these? I heard she really likes Birds of Paradise."

Annabeth's face fell, but she recovered quickly, "Oh, um, yes. Yes, I think she'll like them very much. They're very pretty."

Percy grinned.

Annabeth pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Um, Mr. Jackson. Who is Calypso?"

Percy said, "Well, her dad owns this huge company, Weight of the World, that supplies us all the building materials we need for all the new projects. They're a reallly expensive company, but they give my dad a discount since we work them so much. The owner said he'd take fifty percent off all supplies if we help them by building another Weight of the World building her in New York.

Annabeth nodded, "Oh." She stood up and, from Percy's point of view, thrust his coffee into his hands rather violently, "Well, I need to copy some - stuff." She walked around to the front of her desk and stormed out of the office and into the hall.

Percy blinked, shocked with Annabeth's abrupt departure, but he was too oblivious to notice she wasn't holding any papers to copy when she left.

Shelly walked back into the lobby and saw Percy, "Oh, Mr. Jackson!"

Percy looked at her as she admired the flowers, "Mornin', Mary-Sue."

Shelly smiled, "Oh, Mr. Jackson. How did you know Annabeth's favorite flowers are lillies? She absolutely adores this bouquet. You should've seen her face light up when she saw them. It was precious."

Percy blinked, "Um, what?"

Mary-Sue looked at him, "Your present to her? For Administrative Assistants' Day? Did you see Mr. Beckendorf give his girl, Silena, that giant teddy bear? That was so sweet, but a bouquet of her favorite flowers, that tops it all!" With a final wave, Mary-Sue started to departed to her own office.

Percy blinked, "Mary-Sue...I didn't get Annabeth any flowers-and what the hell is Administrative Assistants' Day?"

Mary-Sue turned around, and sharply, jabbing her finger at Annabeth's calendar, "Admisnistrative Assistants' Day is today! It's a holiday for assistants. That's what Annabeth is." She gestured to the flowers, "Do you mean to say that those aren't for Miss Chase?"

He nodded, slowly, "...Those are for Calypso Atlas..."

Mary-Sue face palmed, "Oh, darlin', what are we goin' to do with you?"

Percy blinked, finally understanding as he pieced together the situation. _Oh shit..._

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
_**

After a few phone calls and a couple moentary bribes, Percy had a reservation at a high end Japanese restaurant and a custom made Happy Administrative Assistants' Day card - to be deliver in less than an hour by Speedy Delivery (or it was 50% off.)

Now that Percy had realized the situation, Annabeth's hostile body language was quite noticeable. She seemed really tense, and more than once, he had seen her pencil snap in half as she was writing from her deat-like grip.

He needed to fix this fast or soon all of his files were going to end up being shredded by an angry Annabeth. He saw his chance to surprise her while she was in the break room having some coffee.

Percy had longed since put the bouquet of flowers in his office (since they were clearly a reminder of the present Percy _didn't _get her, and he really thought she wouldn't want to be reminded of that while she angrily snapped pencils. He replaced the flowers with her card on her desk.

Annabeth returned from the break room, surprised to see Percy sitting in her swivel chair, "Do you need something Mr. Jackson?" She said, cooly.

Percy nodded, grinning (Annabeth wanted to smack that condescending grin of his face), "Actually I do. I need you to let me give this to you. Happy Administrative Assistants' Day." He handed her the card.

He couldn't help a triumphant grin from spreading across his face as he saw her shoulder's relax and one of her cute half smiles grace her lips.

She looked at the card, "Oh, thank you, Mr. Jackson."

His grinned was enlarged.

"I didn't even realize they made Happy Administrative Assistants' Day cards."

Percy chuckled, "Actually, they don't. I had it custom made."

She looked up at him, "You had this custom made for me?"

He nodded, not knowing why a red blush was creeping across his cheeks.

Annabeth smiled, folding the card and slipping it back into the envelope, "Thank you, Mr. Jackson. I really appreciate it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't just get you a card."

"Oh?"

Percy grinned, once more (He was doing an awful lot of grinning today.) "I'm taking you out to lunch."

"Oh, Mr. Jackson, really, you don't have to-"

"No, no, I want to. What else could I do for my favorite assistant."

Annabeth chuckled, "I'm your only assistant."

Percy chuckled, "Right...so, um. Let's go."

Annabeth grabbed her jacket and her pruse and joined Percy in the elevator, "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

Annabeth said, "Oh, really?" _Damn, you , Annabeth. Quit flirting!_

Percy nodded, smirkng, "Don't worry, everyone loves my surprises. _Crap...This is so messed up. I'm flirting with someone on my payroll. _

He pressed the ground floor button and the elevator doors closed.

**N: Hello, darlings, even thought Jessica Sanches didn't win, I will still try to post as often as I possibly can. I'm trying to update at least once a week. **

**On a happier note, I can't believe I have so many Pinoy readers! I'm Filipino, too! **

**Also do we have any _STARKID_ readers out there?**


	5. Administrative Assistants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 5. Administrative Assistants' Day**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Can I take this blind fold off now, Mr. Jackson?" Annabeth said, impatiently, as she felt the cab go to a stop.

She heard her boss chuckle as he unbuckled his seat belt. She did the same.

"I could let you now, but what would be the fun in that?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Percy stepped out of the taxi cab and walked over to Annabeth's side and opened her door.

"If I fall flat on my face, I am holding you personally responsible and will be expecting a raise and holiday bonus."

Percy chuckled and gave her his hand and guided her out of the cab. He paid the driver as Annabeth stood, awkwardly beside, still blind.

"Mr. Jackson, being blind in the middle of a New York City street isn't exactly the safest thing, nor smartest, to be doing…"

"Okay, fine, you can take it off now." But instead of waiting for his assistant to take off the handkerchief/makeshift blindfold, he untied it himself. She shivered as she felt his fingers brush against her neck.

Annabeth waited for her eyes to adjust as she blinked in the midday sunlight. Her gaze met the gaudy sign in front of her. _Katsuki's Sushi._

She couldn't help from a grin spreading across her face, "Oh my gods! I love this restaurant."

Percy asked, as he led her to the door, holding it open for her, "You've been here before?"

Annabeth nodded, walking inside, "Just a few times. When I was younger my mother brought me along when she had a business lunch here and a few times for my birthday over the past years.

Percy nodded.

Annabeth continued, "How did you get a reservation? We always had to make them months ahead. This place is like, A-List exclusive."

Percy chuckled, "Let's just say I have connections."

To prove his point, when the hostess saw him, her face literally lit up. The Japanese woman of about 18 had heavy make up and a neon purple, incredibly short kimono, contrasting deeply with the more traditional ones worn by the other servers. When she spoke, her accent was a deep southern Californian valley girl.

"Oh, Mr. Jackson, I've been wondering when you would show up." She looked at Annabeth as though judging whether she was prettier than her. Her voice was considerably icier than before, "So you're Mr. Jackson girlfriend, huh?"

Annabeth began to protest, "Oh, um, no I'm his-"

Percy interrupted her, "Oh, yes, yep. She's my girlfriend."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. Percy squeezed her hand as the hostess turned to grab some menus and whispered in her ear, "Just play along. It'll save us a lot of flirting from the waitresses during lunch."

Annabeth nodded, though not without blushing deeply.

The hostess led them to a table. As they walked she mentioned, "I'm Katie, but if we're around my mother call me Kiyomi 'cause she insists I use a more Japanese name."

Annabeth said, "Wow, I guess it's been awhile since I've been here because I didn't remember the staff to be so friendly and, er, personal with the guests."

Percy sighed, "They aren't with most people. Katsuki, Katie's mom, is friends with my dad. That's why I don't have to make reservations…Also because Kate has a littler, er, crush on me."

Annabeth laughed, "I can tell." She noticed how Katie would flip her hair every ten seconds and sway her hips much more than needed.

Finally they arrived at their table. It was near an indoor waterfall and in perfect line of sight of the hostess podium.

Percy pulled out Annabeth's chair for her, the perfect gentleman he was, before sitting in his own.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I'll be back in a few to get your drinks.

Annabeth looked around, "I really appreciate this, Mr. Jackson. This is so sweet of you, but honestly isn't it over the top? No one even celebrates Administrative Assistants' Day. You didn't have to do this."

"Well, I'm an over the top kind of guy. Anyway, you deserved it, you've been working hard."

She smiled.

Annabeth crossed her legs under the table as she opened her menu, accidentally brushing Percy's thigh. She tried to hide her blush by hiding behind the menu. She cleared her throat, "So, um, what do you suggest?"

Percy froze when her calf brushed him. He, too, cleared his throat, rather awkwardly, "Um, well the spicy tuna rolls are good…and the miso soup, vegetable tempura, dragon ball rolls, sashimi, bento box-"

Annabeth interrupted, "Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Uh, oh." He said, chuckling, "Sorry."

Annabeth smiled, lightly, "It's okay."

Katie came back at that exact moment to save them from an awkward silence. She yawned, "Drinks?"

Percy said, "Coke."

Annabeth said, "Green tea."

Katie nodded, seeming what annoyed at the fact that Annabeth even dared to order something other than a soft drink. She left to retrieve their drinks.

As soon as she left a rather awkward silence was placed upon them.

…

…

Annabeth cleared her throat, "Has there been any progress on Mr. Beckendorf's new inventions."

Percy said, chuckling "Well my dad gave him a new budget of 2 million dollars so I hope so."

Another awkward silence.

…

…

Annabeth said, "Um, Mr. Jackson, I know this is really naïve of me, but…what exactly does Open Seas. Inc. do? I mean. I know what I'm doing when I work, but what is the purpose of the company?"

Percy, surprising, laughed, "That's not naïve at all. To be honest, I didn't know what my dad's company was about myself until I started working. It's actually an all purpose company."

Annabeth blinked, "Oh. How so?"

Percy said, "Well, we first started off as a naval shipping company, but then we expanded to cruise ships, then we started manufacturing products. Eventually we started actually being a funding corporation for other smaller companies. My dad is running all the international departments like the technological research lab in Japan. He got so busy with all those over seas projects he didn't have enough time for the domestic stuff so he put me in charge. We have schools, restaurants, hotels, and factories; everything you can think of."

Annabeth asked, "What about architectural firms?"

Percy blinked, "…No. The one thing we don't have. We hired people from the 27th most valuable architect of New York to do all the architectural jobs, but I heard he just fired his assistant so we're looking a new one.

Annabeth nodded, slowly, deciding not to mention that she that certain assistant, "Why not just have Open Seas establish a firm? The company certainly can afford it."

Percy blinked, "You know that's a good idea. I'll bring it up with my dad as soon as he comes back from Tokyo."

Annabeth smiled.

Just then Katie came back with their drinks, "Okay, your orders?"

Percy said, "Um, I'll have the sashimi platter with a side of vegetable tempura."

Katie nodded, writing it down. She turned to Annabeth, "And for you?"

Annabeth said, "I'll have the shrimp tempura with a side order of salmon skin rolls."

Katie sighed, "Alright, I'll be back soon...or not. Idk."

Annabeth said, dryly, "Oh, well isn't she just a ray of sunshine."

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, well, the price of being friends with the owner means that we have to put up with the worst server. Katsuki only let's Kate serve personal friends."

Annabeth laughed. She continued, "So, um, you were saying about your dad's-

He said, "Enough about work, I know everything on your resume, but it doesn't exactly tell me much about you."

Annabeth said, "Um, well there's not much to know. I was born in Virginia, but I moved to San Fran-"

Just then Percy's phone rang. His face reddened, obviously embarrassed, but he looked at the number anyway, "Shit. Sorry, Annabeth, I have to take this."

Annabeth nodded, "Go ahead."

"Hello?...Yes this is he…No…She's here? But that's three hours early!...I'm sort of in the middle of something."

Annabeth absentmindedly stirred her drink.

"…Yes, yes, I know…Alright, fine…Bye."

He hung up and looked at Annabeth with a sheepish expression.

Annabeth asked, "Everything alright?"

Percy sighed, "I'm really sorry, Annabeth. The new client, Calypso Atlas is at the office and I really need to be there."

Annabeth blinked, "Oh, um, alright." She stood up.

Percy protested as he put on his jacket, "No, no, you stay here. Go ahead and enjoy lunch. You can have them put my order in a doggy bag and take it home. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Just have, Kate put this on my tab."

Annabeth said, weakly, "Oh, um, alright. Bye."

Percy nodded and with one last wave was gone.

Annabeth sighed, settling back in her chair just as Katie came back with their food.

Katie set it down on the table, "Where's Percy?"

Annabeth mumbled, "He had to leave."

Katie gave her a somewhat sympathetic expression, "Oh, poor girl; stood up by People's Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive."

Annabeth rested her head on her hand, "Can I just have these in a take out box? Also, he said too charge this to his tab."

Katie said, "Alright-y, then."

After a few awkward moments of sitting at a table by herself in the middle of a crowded restaurant, Katie came back with the food in take out boxes.

Annabeth thanked her and left, hailing a cab, half-heartedly. She had to admit, she was taking this way harder then it should be. _Percy is a busy man. You can expect him to take a few hours of his day and spend it just on you. You should've seen it coming._

She decided she couldn't go home to an empty house; Thalia was working at Hot Topic on Fifth Avenue, so she decided to go to Central Park.

Walking aimlessly through a park on a crisp September day really gave a person time to think. She thought about how the sun was really bright, she was screwed if she didn't pay her tuition yet, she need to finish her thesis for class tonight, and _Percy Jackson was her freakin' boss and she absolutely could not seduce him._

Eventually, it started raining so the young blonde went home. She arrived just as Luke came to pick Thalia up for their date.

Thalia all but pounced on her when she came home, "Oh my gods! How was today?"

Annabeth blinked, "It was fine."

Thalia said, "What did he get you, what did he get you?"

Luke chuckled, "Come on, Thals, let her breathe."

Thalia smacked him in the arm.

Annabeth said, "A card and he took me out to lunch."

"Where? Where did you go?"

"Katsuki's Sushi."

"No fucking way…That's like…A-List," Thalia said, awe-struck.

Annabeth nodded, deciding to just put on a fake happy face than have to admit she was basically stood up.

Luke sighed, "Come on, Thals. We need to go. Our reservation is at seven."

Thalia said, "Fine. Okay, Annabeth, we'll see you later."

Annabeth said, "Bye."

Luke put his arm around Thalia, "Um, happy administrator something day."

Annabeth smiled, lightly, "Thanks. Bye."

After they left Annabeth finished the sushi for dinner and went to go get ready for night classes.

It was going to be a long night.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Annabeth yawned as she trudged out of the elevator and down the hall to their door. It was late, way past midnight and she was ready to crash. She fumbled in her backpack for her keys, but tripped over something in front of the door.

On the welcome mat, was a vase of pure white lilies.

Annabeth bent down and looked at the card;

_A-_

_Happy AAD! Sorry I had to go at lunch. I'll make it up to you. I promise. You're the best. _

_-P_

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Sorry this update was late; life is crazy! Anyway, I will be leaving for vacation this Saturday for a week, but I will try to update on Friday and once during my vacation. Please send your comments, questions, and constructive criticism in your REVIEWS!**

**What do you guys think about the story cover?**

**~The Director**


	6. Jogging

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (CONTEST TIME! Whoever can create a catchy, rhyming disclaimer wins a prize of their choice. Prizes: sneak peek of chapter 6, have their OC guest star, or chapter dedication rights! See requirements are at the end of the chapter)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

** Chapter 6. Jogging**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Three more miles…until the half way point. Annabeth sighed as she pushed herself to run faster. The only way she had managed to keep up with her high school varsity sports teams were a daily run on the beach near her house. In an attempt to resurrect the athletic teenager she was once was, Annabeth had resumed her daily runs…er, weekly runs.

It wasn't that Annabeth didn't love her curves, but she had seen the current profile pictures of her friends on myfacespacebook. The once skinny cheerleaders were now the I'm-too-busy-for-a-healthy-meal-let's-just-have-McDonalds moms. They shouldn't take it personal, but Annabeth didn't want to get lipo suction at 25.

Annabeth had tried to run on the tread mill in the workout room of her apartment building, but the old lady downstairs gets pretty crotchety if you use it past the 30 minute time limit.

Annabeth considered running on the beach like she did in California, but decided she'd rather not get her foot trapped in a pile of debris or die of suffocation from the smog. So that led her running around the Reservoir lake in Central Park…with a 5 mile long track.

So here she was running like there was no tomorrow.

If she closed her eyes, she could just pretend that the Reservoir was the Atlantic Ocean. Sure the Californian coast had hot, shirtless guys playing volleyball, but Central Park had semi-attractive guys selling hot dogs…She was just about to dive into another fantasy about Californi-

Smack! Annabeth found herself lying on top of the man she had just barreled into.

"Umph! I am so sorry!"

"Oh, no, please it was all my-"

"-Mr. Jackson?-"

"-Annabeth?-"

The blonde blushed deeply, her face resembling one of a very ripe tomato as she crawled off her boss and stood up.

Percy stood up and helped Annabeth up. Both parties were still blushing as they looked at each other. They had to admit, it was weird seeing each other in clothes other than work attire.

Percy had to admit he liked Annabeth just as much in a tank top and spanks (*) as opposed to her usual pencil skirt and work bun. She really could work the spandex.

Annabeth mentally slapped herself to keep from drooling as her eyes raked over Percy's body. After seeing him every weekday in tailored suits and polos, it was quite refreshing to see her boss in basketball shorts and a wife-beater. And, damn, he was sexy…Que mental slappings.

"So, um…hi." Annabeth said, awkwardly.

Percy cleared his throat, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, running, actually."

Annabeth blinked and the blush that had already started fading returned, "Oh, um, right, of course…"

Percy chuckled, nervously, reddening as well. He looked down, "Oh, uh, nice shoes."

Annabeth looked down and laughed; they were both wearing the same running shoes, but Annabeth's in pink and Percy's in blue, "You too."

Glad that they had broken the ice, he asked, "So do you run here a lot?"

Annabeth nodded, "As much as I can, but usually only on the weekends."

"Because I make you work you so hard during the week?"

"No!...Um, well, yeah…"

Percy laughed, "Do you want to run with me?"

"Sure," Annabeth replied, taking her hair out of her ponytail and retying it.

They quickly fell into place with each other as they jogged around the largest river at Central Park. For the first few yards they were in perfect sync, but as the finish of their first mile neared, Percy started to lag a few paces behind her.

A smirk graced her lips as she called back to him, "Can you keep up? Do I need to slow down?"

Percy secretly didn't mind running behind his secretary as he had a nice view of her a-

"What was that Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking back at him.

He cleared his throat, "Oh, um, yeah. I mean, no, it's okay. I can catch up."

Annabeth laughed, "Okay. Are you sure?" Just to prove her point, she quickened her pace and smirked wider, "I was on track team in high school."

Percy grinned, "Oh, yeah?" He caught up to her, panting lightly.

Annabeth nodded, looking at him.

"Well, I was on the varsity swim team."

Annabeth stumbled as she imagined her boss in a Speedo. She gulped, "Oh, really?"

Percy grinned wider.

"Why don't we have a race, Mr. Jackson?"

"I'd be up for it."

"But be warned; I always win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Annabeth stopped and stepped off the track as a pair of roller skaters skated past them, "Okay." She looked farther up the track. "Whoever gets to that bench first wins."

Percy looked at it, judging the distance to be about thirty yards away, "You're on."

She grinned, getting back on the track, "Alright, ready?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Ready. Set. Go!"

The two sprinted off, a series of "Excuse me's!" and "On your left's!" came from them as they passed by the other walkers.

About halfway to the end, Percy started catching up to Annabeth. As he passed her he yelled, grinning, "Also captain of the soccer team!"

Annabeth gasped and glared, "Oh, you're on!" She pushed and caught up with him. They were near the end.

"Hey, Mr. Jackson!"

"What?"

"See ya at the finish line!" Annabeth stuck her foot out and Percy tumbled to the ground.

She laughed, sprinting to makeshift finish line.

Annabeth collapsed on the grass in a fit of giggles as Percy collapsed beside her.

"You are such a cheater!"

"Am not!"

"If you hadn't _cheated, _I so would've won!"

"No way! You were like, a foot ahead of me."

"And I would've won by a foot if you hadn't tripped me!"

"But I did trip you and I won," Annabeth grinned.

"No way. Cheaters don't win."

"Technically, I wasn't cheating."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Tripping your opponent is definitely fair play."

"Did you make a rule saying I couldn't trip you?"

"Well, uh, no. I didn't."

"Then it wasn't against the rules, therefore it was not cheating." Annabeth sat up and rested her head on her knees.

Percy sat up and propped himself on his elbows, "Touché."

Annabeth laughed again, "So what's my prize?"

Percy said, "I dunno." He said, leaning closer, "What do you want?"

Annabeth noticed herself moving closer to him, "I don't know. What can you give me?" Her breath hitched.

_RING! RING!_

Both of them jumped as Percy's phone vibrated violently form his pocket.

"Shit, sorry I have to take this." He pressed answered, "Talk to me."

"Hey, Perce."

"Hey, Grover, what's up?" Percy answered as he talked to his best friend and publicity manager.

"Your dad needs you at his next press conference."

"Okay, sure no prob. When is it?"

"Oh, um, well…in an hour."

"What! Where?"

"Plaza Hotel."

"Fine. I'm on my way." He hung up.

Annabeth looked at him, "Something wrong."

"No," Percy responded, standing up and then helping Annabeth up. He sighed, "My dad needs me. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"No, it's alright. I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Jackson."

"See you, Annabeth."

She sighed, a bit disappointed as she watched her boss run away towards the street to hail a cab.

Annabeth wondered what would've happened if Percy's hadn't rang.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Monday. _

Annabeth walked into the office with the new blueprints and their coffee.

"Good morning, dear-y!" Mary-Sue said as she bustled by holding a stack of papers as tall as she was.

"Morning, Mary. Uh, do you need some help with those?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I have it under control," She answered as the stack of papers teetered precariously.

"Okay, if you're sure. Um, is Mr. Jackson in yet?"

Mary-Sue nodded, already heading into the copy room, "In his office, love."

Annabeth called after her, "Thanks, Mary."

Annabeth set down her bag and coffee at her desk and brought the other cup into Percy's office.

"Mr. Jacksooo-What are you doing?"

Percy was lying on his back with his feet propped up on the floor, "Oh, uh, hello, Annabeth."

Annabeth set his coffee down on the table near the door, "Are you alright?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, er, kind of."

"Why are you lying down?"

"My back sort of just…you know. Hurts."

"Why?"

"Well, when you tripped me…let's just say the ground…isn't soft." He groaned in pain as he tried to look at her.

Annabeth rushed over to him and helped him up, "Oh my gods! I did this! I am so sorry, Mr. Jackson."

Percy winced as she helped him into a sitting position, "No, it's okay. You didn't know that this would happen.

Annabeth asked, "What can I do to help?"

Percy chuckled, dryly, "Well, I'd ask you to get me some pain killers, but I don't think that be safe as I am already highly medicated."

Annabeth walked to the other side of his desk, "Well, I do give a mean back massage?"

Percy looked at her as she leaned against his desk, facing her, "Oh, really?"

She nodded, "Uh huh, just relax and lean forward."

Percy protested even as he was abiding to her orders, "You really don't have to…"

Annabeth laid her hands on his neck, "Hey, I'm your assistant, that's what I do; assist."

He was about to respond, but he somehow lost the ability to as soon as her soft, soft hands touched him.

Annabeth massaged his neck and slowly moved her hands down to his shoulders, "Wow you're really tense."

Percy would have replied, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, something he would regret later would come out.

He bit his lip hard to hold back a groan as her hands moved lower.

"A-a-ah, Annabeth, m-maybe you sho-"

Just then the door flew open, "Percy-Oh, my. Am I interrupting something?"

Looking up, Annabeth saw a beautiful woman with incredibly long, long legs.

Percy's head shot up, "Calypso?"

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Happy belated 4****th**** of July! (That's the American Independence Day to my international readers **** I hope you enjoyed the rest of chapter 5. I added minor little cliffhanger. Hehe. I have news announcements and contests!**

**Announcements****: For those of you who didn't know, Rick Riordan has released cover and chapter one of the Mark of Athena! If you haven't read it yet, you can find it on the Heroes of Olympus website and Rick Riordan's website and blog.**

**Also, filming for the Sea of Monsters movie has started and Annabeth is BLONDE! YAY! No, they didn't get a new actress. Thank gods! The extremely talented Alexandra Daddario is still playing the role of Annabeth, but with a new hair color! Also, check out IMDb for the full cast and crew. Thalia's actress is amazing!**

**Disclaimer Contest****: Whoever can create a catchy, rhyming disclaimer wins a prize of their choice. Prizes: sneak peek of chapter 6, have their OC guest star, advertisements (I will advertise one story of their choice in the chapter 6 author's note) or chapter dedication rights! The requirements are; the disclaimer must be at least 1 sentence long, must rhyme, and must include that PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. I will also give credit to the disclaimer creator in each chapter. For any questions, feel free to ask them in your review or PM me!**

**Review Contest****: I included this in my other story One Moment, but I have decided to do this here too! Every chapter I will pick one review that I found the most helpful/most encouraging/funniest/etc. and they will the Review Winner! The Review Winner of each chapter will get to pick a prize of their choice. (Prizes: sneak peek of next chapter, story advertisements (I will advertise one story of their choice in the next chapter's author's note, or chapter dedication rights.) For any questions, feel free to ask them in your review or PM me!**

**So send in your awesome reviews for a prize!**

**For those of you asked and/or are wondering where I went to for vacation, I went to the WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! Yeah, it was pretty awesome.**

**CREDITS: The reviewer who gave me the idea for the second half of this chapter is ****envelope123**

***To those of you who don't know, 'spanks' is slang for spandex shorts. (I don't know if this is just in my region or if it's a universal term, but better safe than sorry!) SHOUT OUT to MidnightForever17 for bringing this to my attention!**

**Ahahaha….pretty long author's note, huh?..****.**

**~The Director**


	7. Unexpected Happenings

**Congratulations, Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears! They are the winners of the _Of Corporate Scandals _Review Contest. They all submitted amazing reviews and I couldn't pick just one so I combined them.**

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to have a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? Do I look Rick Riordan? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 7. Unexpected Happenings**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth sighed, propping her head on the palm of her hand as she flipped through the pages of an architecture text book that probably weighed more than her head. Gazing upon the blonde, one would think she was bored out of her mind from studying – what with the glassy expression in her eyes. But, alas, no, she had other things on her mind. The book was actually quite interesting and the information inside served as a welcome distraction.

With her job at Open Seas Inc. in the morning and her college courses at night at Columbia, it was quite an understatement to say Annabeth was busy. Most people used the weekends to relax and free their minds from work, but for her, it was a chance to catch up on her school work.

The campus library was a nice, quiet place to work with the high, arched windows that let soft, morning light stream in – bits of dust in the air illuminated. It was filled with cushiony armchairs and large, mahogany desks and the whole place smelled of parchment, old leather, and the chemical smell of newly processed paper.

Annabeth finally sighed once more, not, though, in contentment, but in frustration. She closed the book and decided to just let her mind wander. Her thoughts were all focused on the events of yesterday.

"_Calypso?" Percy asked, abruptly sitting up._

_Annabeth's hands flew from his back and she clasped them behind hers as she gazed up at the woman who just entered._

_Calypso was a tall, beautiful woman with long, cascading, dark red tresses that looked too glossy to be natural. She had sparking green eyes and perfect make-up as well as stylish designer clothes that were, no doubt, worth more than her apartment. Everything about the women was voluptuous and curvy…except her nose. Despite her other perfections, her nose was a bit odd._

_Standing next to the shapely Calypso, Annabeth felt scrawny and mousy. She squirmed nervously._

_Calypso continued, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back-"_

"_No, Calypso. It's alright. You weren't interrupting anything." Percy cleared his throat, awkwardly. He ran a hand through his hair again before he seemed to remember that Annabeth was also in the room._

"_Oh, yes," He continued, "Calypso, this is my assistant, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is my colleague, Calypso Atlas. Her uncle is the owner of Weight of the World, the company we're scheduled to work with."_

_Annabeth smiled, timidly shaking her hand, "Hello, nice to meet you."_

_Calypso smiled, brightly back, although her grip seemed unnaturally strong, but Annabeth took it as a friendly firmness._

_Calypso sat down on the armchair across from Percy's desk, "Well, Percy, we have much to discuss…"_

_Annabeth took that as her queue to leave and slipped out of his office._

_The rest of her day was spent doing odd jobs for Mary-Sue and Silena. Percy and Calypso never came out of his office once. Annabeth's desk was close enough to the door so that she could hear them chatting and laughing together. Around lunchtime, a delivery man from Kazu's Sushi Bar arrived with heaping trays off spicy tuna rolls and other assorted seafoods to bring their lunch._

_The whole day Annabeth had been feeling irritated and bitter. It was not until three in the afternoon, when she about to depart to go to her classes, that she realized she was jealous. Jealous that Calypso was spending time with her boss, jealous that they had feasted upon a lunch that cost more than a whole weeks' worth of pay, and most of all, jealous of everyone else because they weren't in love with their bosses._

Annabeth sighed – twenty-four hours later and she was still feeling bad. She checked the time n her wristwatch. _9:45_. It was still early in the morning, but Annabeth had been there since the campus library opened at 7:00 and she deserved a break. She gathered up her things and hastily crammed them in her overflowing messenger bag.

She began walking to the entrance when she was stopped by one of her classmates.

"Annabeth!" A petite brunette said, walking up to her. A light spray of freckles covered her nose and around her blue eyes.

Annabeth forced a smile on her face, "Oh, hi, Katie."

"Have you finished Brunner's essay yet?" She asked, balancing a precarious pile of text books.

Annabeth caught one and placed it neatly on the top and answered, "Yeah. I finished it the day before yesterday?"

Katie's surprised showed on her face, "But that was only two days after it was assigned on Monday."

Annabeth shrugged, "I can't afford to put things off. I'm way too busy with work and everything."

Katie nodded, sympathetically, "Yeah, I heard you work for Open Seas, right? That's a pretty busy company."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, I better get going." She bid Katie goodbye, saving her pile of books from collapsing again, before calling a cab and heading home.

She thought of Percy the entire way home.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in, "Thalia?" She called.

Annabeth carelessly dumped her bag on the love seat in the living and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass off orange juice.

She looked around her apartment, rolling her eyes. The flat looked like what any twenty-year-olds' apartment would look like.

Old boxes of Chinese take-out were strewn across every available surface with random clothing articles carelessly thrown on the floor. Even the trash can was full to the brim with empty pizza boxes.

After doing a quick cleaning of the place (scooping everything into the trash can and dumping clothes into the hamper), Annabeth walked back into kitchen and surveyed the only clean room in her home, besides her bedroom of course.

Annabeth's reign in her and Thalia's small kingdom was the kitchen. She could cook anything and make it twice as delicious as the recipe whilst Thalia almost burned down the house while trying to boil water.

Even after reorganizing the pantry and attempting to study again, Annabeth couldn't get a certain green-eyed, black-haired boy out of her mind. Finally she decided to talk to her best friend about it.

Annabeth walked into the hallway to Thalia's room. Loud, rumbling snoring came from her room. She rolled her eyes, almost eleven in the morning and she was still asleep.

Not bothering to even knock, Annabeth walked in and threw open the curtains, flooding the small bedroom with light, "Rise and shine, Thals!"

Looking back over her shoulder, Annabeth saw that she hadn't even budged. She walked over and shook her awake, "Thalia. Come, get up, Sunshine."

No response.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have to resort to the last thing." She began to pull off the blanket, but her roommate kept a firm grip on it, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep.

She finally managed to pry it away and pulled the blanket off to find-

"_Luke!_"

Her roommate's very, naked boyfriend hastily pulled the blanket back on to cover himself. "What the hell, Annabeth!"

"What are you doing in Thalia's bed?" Annabeth cried with her eyes still covered with her hands.

She heard the rustling of cloth. "I spent the night, obviously."

Annabeth asked, "Are you decent yet?"

After a positive reply from Luke, she uncovered her eyes and glared at him, crossing her arms, "You could've given me some warning that instead of Thalia I would find her _boyfriend naked in her bed!_"

Luke sighed, "Well, I'm not the one who barges into people's rooms without knocking!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Why are you naked anyway?"

Luke looked at her, "Do you really want me to answer that?" He said, sarcasm dripping off every word, "Why do you think I'm naked?"

Annabeth blinked, "Oh, right. Yeah. Don't answer that."

He asked, "Why do you need her anyway?"

She replied, "I need to talk to her about girl stuff-"

He cut her off, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Annabeth asked, "Where is she anyway?"

Luke said, "She went to the store to get some things."

Annabeth nodded.

Luke climbed out of Thalia's bed and grabbed his wallet and keys, "I should get going. I'm working for my dad today."

Annabeth nodded, showing him to the door.

Luke gave her a quick one-armed hug, "Tell Thals I'll call her later."

Annabeth hugged him back, "Ok. Bye."

After his departure, Annabeth settled on couch to watch TV. Over the past year he and Thalia had been dating, Luke had become like the older bother she never had. She knew that one day they would end up together.

A few moments later Thalia returned. She walked in and set her plastic grocery bags onto the kitchen counter, "Hey."

Annabeth looked up, "Hey."

Thalia plopped down on the couch next to Annabeth, "Where's Luke?"

"He had to go to work. He said he'd call you later."

Thalia nodded, "So what's up?"

Annabeth bit her lip, "I need to tell you something."

Thalia looked at her quizzically, "Shoot."

The blonde sighed, "I'm having work problems. There's this new girl and I can't stand her! She's this one client's niece and urgh!"

"Why?" Thalia asked, quizzically, "What did she do?"

Annabeth fumed, "Well for one thing she hogs my boss all day! I can't even talk to him!"

A smirk crossed onto Thalia's lips.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia grinned, "Ooh. You're jeal-ous." She said with a singsong-y voice.

"Jealous of what?" Annabeth scoffed.

Thalia continued as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "Of this Calypso chick. You're jealous she's spending all this time with Mr. Sexy Boss."

Annabeth looked at her, crossing her arms, "Mr. Sexy Boss? Really? Anyway, no! I'm not jealous of her. I'm angry she's messing up my routine."

Thalia grinned, "Yeah, whatever."

Annabeth fumed, silently.

"So," Thalia said, sounding way to nonchalant to actually be nonchalant, "I have something to ask you, too."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, slightly suspicious.

"You know my friend Rayne?" Thalia continued.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. You're doctor?"

Thalia sighed, irritated, "You know she's not just my physician! She's my friend, too."

Annabeth chuckled, patting Thalia shoulder, knowing it annoyed her "Yeah, I know. What about her?"

"Well, she's getting married and I said she could have her bridal shower here and them we could go have her bachelorette party at the bar down the block. Is that cool with you?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Who's going be there?"

Thalia said, "Oh, you know. Just you, me, Rayne's sister and sister-in-law, and a couple other of her friends and bridesmaids."

Annabeth nodded, "Ok, cool. When is it?"

Thalia refused to meet her eyes, "Um…well…tonight?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Concluding our meeting with the statistics on our company in South America," Open Seas Financial Manager, Hazel Levesque stated as she pointed to the power point with her laser pointer, "I'd like to ask your opinions on how we're doing with the amount of imports we're taking compared to the lack of exports we are sending."

The members of various Open Seas departments sitting around the meeting table in Board room 4A shared their thoughts and tapped away on their lap tops.

Poseidon Jackson, video chatting in from his office in Athens, Greece, said, "I think that we should speed up the manufacturing at the company there for more exports, but the domestic decisions are up to my son."

Hazel nodded, looking over to the other end of the table, "Mr. Jackson?"

To those in the meeting, Percy looked like he was very bored with his sunglasses slipping at the end of his nose, his drooping arms crossed, and his slumped posture, but in fact, he was more than bored; he was asleep.

Ms. Levesque sighed, "Mr. Jackson, your opinion?"

Percy started to even drool a little bit.

Hazel smacked the table with her pointer, "Percy!"

Percy jolted awake, "Huh-um, yes! Yes, I agree as well." He blurted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hazel rolled her eyes, while Poseidon cleared his throat, angrily from the monitor broadcasting his video chat.

"Mr. Jackson, as I was saying, how do you feel like using maximum manufacturing speed for the factory in Brooklyn so we can export more things in South America?"

"Um," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Okay? Sure, why not."

Hazel nodded, "Alright. That concludes our meeting." She packed up her brief case and filed out with the other businessmen and women.

Percy stood up, stretching and yawning. He was about to leave.

"Perseus, wait a moment," Poseidon said, staring down at him son from the monitor.

"Yeah, dad?" Percy asked, looking up at him.

"I don't appreciate you falling asleep in your board meetings."

"It's the weekend and it's so early in the morning, what do you expect?"

"Percy, it's almost eleven o'clock." Poseidon said, looking at his son.

"Yeah, but it's still Saturday!" Percy retorted.

Poseidon sighed, running a hand through his slightly graying black hair and scratching his beard, "Perseus." Percy made a face at his full name, "You need to understand that as the CEO to one of the biggest companies in North America, you have responsibilities."

"So what, I'm only twenty-five!" Percy said, exasperated.

"Yes, but you still have your responsibilities. I gave you the job of domestic company CEO because I needed to run all the international companies, but one day I won't be here and you'll have to run everything. Then pass it on to your own child."

"What if I don't want to, Dad?" Percy snapped.

Poseidon sighed, "I've built you an empire, Perseus." He looked away, "My father was never good to me or my siblings. All he wanted was power even if his children got in the way of that. He made us suffer. I never wanted you to ever experience that so I tried to be very successful so you could have whatever you wanted. Now I've got it and I'm one of the richest men in the world. I've given you a part of it and that part is your responsibilities."

Percy sighed.

Poseidon continued, "Now I must fly to a meeting in Tokyo. I will call you tomorrow. Goodbye, Percy."

"Bye, Dad," He mumbled.

"Oh, wait. One more thing. Calypso's uncle is still on the fence about signing the contract."

"What does he want?" Percy asked, curious.

"Well," his father cleared his throat, "It seems that Calypso has been interfering with his decisions."

"What why?" he asked, incredulous.

"I don't know. Just spend time with her. Get to know the girl and find out what she wants."

Percy nodded, "Alright."

The screen went dark as Poseidon bid goodbye to his son. Percy picked up his bag and was about to leave when the meeting door opened.

"Percy?"

"Hello, Calypso. Would you like to go have lunch?"

Calypso flashed him a flirtatious smile, "I would _love _to."

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Hehe, mini-cliffy!**

**The Chapter 6 Review Winner is….MidnightForever17! Her review was very helpful on some vocabulary advice and the view of the chapter.**

**Story Recommendations: **

_**Sick Muse **_**(MidnightForever17)**_**: **_Six months ago, when Annabeth Chase had pledged to not fall in love & became a Hunter of Artemis, she figured she was set for life. Nothing could go wrong! After all, who was there for her to fall in love with? ... Maybe she spoke too soon. During a visit to Camp Half-blood & a quest to find an evil minor goddess, she finds herself falling for a green-eyed son of Poseidon. AU. A/P

_**England's Greatest Era **_**(Amy's Mischievous Little Owl): **Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

_**See Your Eyes **_**(Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears): **Percy and Annabeth. Best friends since kindergarten. Everything's fine until they reach High School. Percy has a sudden popularity boost and trades Annabeth and the rest of his friends for Kelli Vampo and the "Golden Agers", a gang that craves for power. It seems that Percy and Annabeth's friendship is over until one faithful day, a Greek project is assigned and they're partners...

**Also, I've been getting some questions and comments about the story cover in PMs. I got a business suit catalogue ad off the internet and edited it on a picture editing website. I just cropped off the heads off the models and added text. Hope that answers your questions!**

**Tune in next time for chapter eight! Thank you for reading my story. Don't forget to send your comments, questions, or constructive criticism in a REVIEW!**

**~The Director**

* * *

**Review Responses (Note: Only the reviews with questions or comments that need that answers are posted here.)**

_MidnightForever17: Hey, Review Winner! Thanks again for all the help and for the laughs about spanks!  
_

_The L0st One: Thanks for leaving a review. I'm getting a lot of requests for me to read other people's stories so I'll try to as soon as I get a chance._

_JaciKane: Aw! That is so sweet! I'm really glad I'm inspiring you. That's really great. My advice, don't give up on your story!_

_Traitieluver14-the girl on fire: Yep! It was amazing! So working there when I grow up. LOL_

_KayCee: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. Mary-Sue is a fun character to write_

_TLOS00: Thank you! That's so sweet!_

_Storm: Hey! Awesome! My grandfather is part English, but I live in America. Fourth of July is our Independence Day. It's the day that the Declaration of Independence was signed and we were freed from, well, England. We have parades and fireworks and it's really fun! Hope this explanation was helpful. Thanks for reviewing._

_C-Nuggets N.L: Wow, definitely the longest review I have ever gotten! Thanks for the tips._

_MythologyNerdxDemigod: Wow! Your review made my day! Your nice-ness and enthusiasm is AMAZING! Thank you!_

_ThatGirlOverThere87: Ah! Chuck Norris!_

_.Sweets: SHOUT OUT TO BE BEST FRIEND!_

_Em: Er…Thank you for that definition with synonyms._

_Plokj: Thank you! That was a short comment, but that really made my day!_

_Olkujhyh: I'm trying to keep the Percy Jackson essence within the story. Also, in my universe, although they are not demigods, they still believe in the gods._

_Percabethlover: Thank you for reviewing! I know. In my old stories, I always made Luke the bad guy who is the thorn in Percabeth's side, but I'm also a die-hard Thuke shipper so it didn't really work out. So instead of having Luke being Annabeth's crazy, ex-boyfriend, I had him be her roommates boyfriend! If you don't think about the crazy-host-for-the-Titan-lord, Luke was actually a really good guy._

_Emma95: Yeah, I use 'umm' in a lot of dialogue because, if you think about it, people say it multiple times within a sentence without even noticing it and I want their dialogue to be as realistic as possible._


	8. Wedding Dates

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still write to have a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer writer by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 8. Wedding Dates**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Annabeth set the bowl of chips and dip down on the table and placed the drinks on the counter. "Thals, is this enough food?" She asked, surveying the snacks.

Thalia entered the kitchen dressed in her usual attire; black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a concert T-shirt (this time from The Dirty Projectors 2009 World Tour). She had reapplied her heavy eye-liner and glitter hair gel. "Yeah, that's fine. Rayne ordered sushi."

Annabeth scoffed and glared, "You could've told me that before I bake a freakin' cake."

Thalia grinned, "Whoops. Guess I forgot."

"So it's just a few people right?" Annabeth clarified once more, pulling her blonde hair out of her ponytail and re-doing it in a neater fashion.

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, just Rayne and her friends."

Annabeth nodded. Some might think it strange that a pair of roommates didn't know each others' friends. For others, it would be, but not for Thalia, with her black fringe and spike chokers, and Annabeth, with her blonde curls and cardigans. The two friends tended to run in different circle. Yes, they went to the same college, but Thalia hung out with the feminist rally planners, Indie concert band tourists, and the Save the World environmentalist groups while Annabeth stayed with her study groups and book clubs. Their friendship was an anomaly in the stereotypical clique theory.

Annabeth had only met Rayne on few occasions when she had taken Thalia to the doctor's when she was sick. She knew that they had met through Rayne's older brother at the summer camp they used to go to and she had graduated early and somehow got her medical degree before thirty, but that was pretty much it.

Thalia continued, "They should be here any minute."

Just as she said that the buzzer rang and Thalia pressed the button, "Come on up, Rayne!"

A few minutes later their doorbell rang and Thalia opened the door to a pretty, Asian woman carrying a tray of sushi from _Kazu's Sushi Bar _and a bunch of balloons bearing wedding slogans and bridal bells, "I brought decorations!"

Thalia said, "Hi, Rayne." She took the sushi and placed it on the kitchen counter, "You remember Annabeth, don't you?"

Rayne smiled, "Of course I do! She held you hair back when you barfed all over the clinic when you had the influenza."

Thalia's cheeks colored, "Right." She grumbled.

Annabeth waved, "Hello."

Rayne pulled her into a friendly hug, "Thank you so much for letting my have the bridal shower here. My sister-in-law got a reservation at Kazu's, but they overbooked."

The blonde nodded, "Oh, no. It's fine. It's no problem at all."

Rayne Songli struck Annabeth as one of those overly-friendly people that everyone liked. She had strong Korean features and long, dark hair. She was almost an entire head shorter than Annabeth and was definitely petite.

"Thalia, Darci and Dusk should be here soon," Rayne said, sitting down on the couch.

Soon a woman who looked slightly older than Rayne with long, black hair followed by girl who looked like a younger version of Rayne arrived. The former, Annabeth learned, was Rayne's sister-in-law, Dusk Solace. She was married to her older brother Will. She looked strongly of Italian descent and was seven months pregnant. The latter was Rayne's shy, younger sister Darci. The young girl looked no older than sixteen but she learned she was actually eighteen.

The rest of the bridal, party, Rayne explained had either dropped out or had former engagements to attend to.

After getting acquainted and settling down, Dusk lowering herself onto the couch with some difficulty with her pregnancy bulge in the way (She was pregnant with her and Will's second child), the girls talked got to know each other.

The shower was quite pleasant with laughter and, somewhere along the course of the night, Thalia breaking out a bottle of tequila – which only three of the five girls being able to drink, Darci too young and Dusk too pregnant.

The evening ended with everyone leaving on a happy note. Annabeth realized she did quite like her roommate's friends even if Rayne did have a major case of Bridezilla.

Over the next few days, they kept in touch and Annabeth was invited to come to the final dress fitting.

The store was a high-end shop on the outskirts of Fifth Avenue. The entire place was filled with mannequins in dresses of all shapes and kinds and black-attired clerks running around with measuring type and piles of lace in their hands.

Annabeth had come straight from work and arrived just in time to see Rayne wearing her elegant wedding gown that was a flurry of lace and sating. It, thankfully, fit her perfectly. With the wedding only a mere few weeks away, a total size change would be disastrous. Annabeth sat in a comfy, white arm chair with the other women as they watched the saleswoman measure Rayne's waist.

The bride stepped back into the changing room to dress back into her normal clothes.

Just, little girl of about five pranced into the room followed by man who must have been her father.

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed, running over to them and launching herself at Dusk, her blonde pigtails flying.

Dusk laughed, "Annabeth, this is my daughter, Hikari. Kari, this is Thalia's friend Annabeth."

Hikari stared up at her, "Hi."

Annabeth smiled, "Hi, there."

Dusk continued, "And this is my husband, Will. He's Darci and Rayne's older brother."

Will grinned, "Hey, nice to meet you." He checked his watch, "I got to run. I'll pick you guys up later."

After bidding him goodbye, he left.

Darci said to Annabeth, "Hikari is the flower girl. She's here to try on her dress, too."

Annabeth nodded, pondering a thought, "Darci?"

"Hmm?" The young, teenager asked.

"Just stop me if I'm prying," Annabeth continued, "but you, and Rayne are Asian, as well as you other brother."

"Yes?"

"But Will is…"

"-Blonde." Darci finished for her with a slight giggled.

Annabeth nodded, "Yes…Um how-?"

Darci said, "Our dad had him with high school sweetheart before he had Rayne, Itami, and I, but when our mum died he remarried to Will's mum."

"Oh," Annabeth said, thinking that their family tree could've been a soap opera.

The saleswoman walked back into their viewing area, "Alright, ladies, time to try on the rest of the dresses."

A few moments later, Dusk, Thalia, Darci, and Hikari were all standing in front of a three-sided mirror while Annabeth looked at them, adding 'oohs' and 'ahs' at the correct moments.

The dresses were very beautiful; a pale-pink, knee-length gown made of the same lace that made up Rayne's gown. They had elegant, Grecian-style, one-shoulder straps with thin metallic, silver belts on the waist. Hikari's flower girl dress was similar in color, but was made of a light satin with puffy sleeves and a white and silver, flowered sash.

"Wow," Annabeth admired, "You guys look great."

Hikari pouted, "No! I don't wanna wear a dress!"

Dusk sighed, "Hikari, please. It's Aunty Rae's special day. Do it for her."

Hikari just pouted some more, Thalia sharing her expression of disgust. "Urgh. Why did Rayne have to choose _pink_?"

Dusk's dress had to be let out a few inches more. Over the past few weeks her baby bump had gotten larger and the dress was very shapely.

Annabeth wondered out loud, "I wonder what's taking Ra-"

Rayne burst out of the dressing room in near hysterics, "This is a disaster!" She cried.

Everyone turned to her.

Thalia asked, "What's wrong?"

Rayne collapsed in the arm chair beside Annabeth. She was devoid of her wedding dress, but with the veil still pinned up in her curls, "Isobel bailed!"

A gasp sounded through Darci and Dusk.

Thalia raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean Izzy _bailed?"_

Annabeth knew from listening to their conversation that Isobel, or Izzy as they called her, was Rayne's fourth bridesmaid. It was just then that she noticed an extra rose colored, bridesmaid dress hanging up, untouched.

Rayne cried "I mean she eloped with some guy and moved to Japan! My wedding is ruined! Who's going to walk down the aisle with Nico's best man?"

Dusk soothed, trying to calm her sister-in-law down, "Breathe, sweetie. Calm down."

"_How can I calm down when my wedding is ruined?" _Rayne exclaimed.

Thalia suggested, frantically before Rayne could freak out again, "Replace Isobel!"

Rayne's head shot up, "Replace her?"

Darci agreed, "Yeah! Find someone who fits Isobel's dress."

Rayne was slowly coming to her senses, "Yes, replace her." She pondered it, tapping her chin with her manicured index finger.

"Annabeth!" Rayne squealed, hopping up and ran over to her.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, slightly shocked at the bride's outburst and wee bit scared.

"_You _be my bridesmaid!" Rayne squealed, excitedly.

"What?!" Annabeth scoffed, "_Me?"_

Rayne rolled her eyes, grabbing her hands, "Yes you! We're friends and I've spent a lot of my wedding experiences with you already. So why not?"

Annabeth sighed, warily, "Um, I guess I can try it on."

Thalia grinned at Annabeth obvious discomfort, "This day just keeps getting better."

Darci took the fourth bridesmaids dress off the hook and handed it to her, "Try it on and see if Izzy's dress will fit you!"

Annabeth sighed, taking it and going into the dressing room.

After peeling off her jeans and cardigan, Annabeth slipped on the dress over her head. Annabeth was anything, but a girly girl and the last time she had worn a dress was her Senior Prom. Even then she hadn't been excited about the thought of wearing anything other than that. The closest thing to extremely feminine clothes she wore these days were the pencil skirts and blouses of required work attire.

The dress was actually quite flattering on her. The palest of pinks looked quite compatible with her tan complexion and the bodice hugged her curves in just the right ways as well the elegant one-shoulder. The bottom of the dress swished around prettily at her knee.

Thalia chucked silver, strappy heels under the door, "Put these on and come out already!"

Annabeth took of her penny loafers and exchanged them for the stilettos. She opened the door and tugged nervously at the hem, "Does it look alright? Is it too tight around the waist?"

Rayne gasped, "It looks perfect! Oh, it's wonderful. She even has the same shoes size as Isobel!"

Hikari grinned, "Mama, she looks pretty."

Dusk smiled, knowingly, "Yes, she does."

Annabeth's cheeks colored, "You think so?"

Everyone nodded and agreed.

Rayne walked over to her, "Ok bridesmaid number four. This means you need to be trained." That set bridezilla on a rampage or when to go shopping with them, the bachelorette parties, the dinner rehearsal, and a boat load of all the other events she needed to attend to now.

Annabeth sighed; she was beginning to regret this.

* * *

_Friday September 29th, Nine o'clock at night, Two days before the wedding_

"Surprise!" Percy said, parking the car.

Nico opened his eyes and saw the flashing, neon sign of a bar. He groaned, "Aw, come on, guys! I told you no bachelor party!"

Itami chuckled from the back seat, "Dude, we know, but we didn't listen."

Luke nodded, agreeing, "Lighten up, Nico, Thalia is throwing Rayne a bachelorette party."

Will said, "Hey, at least we didn't take you to a strip club."

Percy chuckled, "I still think we should have gone to won."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Shut up, come on let's go." He climbed out of the passenger side followed by Percy and his other groomsmen."

After a several rounds of shots and numerous pitchers of beer, they weren't even slightly buzzed.

Nico let out a large belch.

"Hey, Nico. I won't be able to make the dress rehearsal tomorrow. I have a meeting."

Nico said, "Hey, no problem. I'm pretty sure Rayne had you run over the protocol way to many times."

Percy chuckled after eyeing some single women on the dance floor, "Are you sure about going through with this, Nico? After Sunday, no more bar hopping."

Nico punched him in the arm, "Yes, I'm sure. I love Rayne."

Will said, "Yeah, Perce, you're the only single one now."

Percy thought about; it was true. Will was already married with a daughter and one on the way, Luke was about to propose to Thalia, Itami had a serious girlfriend and a son, Nico was getting hitched in two days, and Percy was…alone.

Percy groaned, "How the hell did that happen?"

Itami said, "Oh, I don't know. You have one-night stands every weekend."

Percy sighed, "Oh, stop, I'm about to get a girlfriend."

Nico raised his eyes, "Oh, really? Who is she?"

"Well, I sort of have to date her," Percy said, "Her names Calypso. My dad needs me to get to know her for some contract."

Itami said, "Oh, that sucks."

Percy nodded, "Yeah. I don't even love her. There's someone else."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rayne, Darci, Dusk, Itami, and Isobel are all OCs made by myself, .Sweets, Hanzz96, and Tessa and Jem Forever.**

**Chapter 7 Review Winner is...Aqua Jewel of the Sea! For her prize she got a sneak peek.**

* * *

**Review Responses: **

Aqua Jewel of the Sea: Thanks for reviewing! Congrats on Chapter Review Winner!

green gray: Thanks! I try to incorporate as much Percy Jackson and Greek mythology things into the story as possible.

Madame Songstress: Like froom Looney Toons?

explosices: That's my catch phrase ;D

killintimez: Sorry it annoys you. I just tend to write when I have inspirations. Usually when I write one-shots, it gives me inspirations for this story.

myfabulosity: Hehe, cliffys make the world a better place. ;D

_**I'd like to make a little note on one of my review replies. I wrote it to the reviewer to help them understand, but I'm posting it here because I hope it can inspire or help other writers**__**.**_

_**My response to a review sent by Zappy Shoes:**_

_My story is an AU fanfiction which means it's in an Alternate Universe or the Author's Universe. It's the characters that they love and adore to write about in a world they wish to put them in. That's what FANFICTION is all about. I saw Percy and Annabeth in an office setting and I wrote about it. FANFICTION isn't restricted into the original author's (In this case - Rick Riordan) world that THEY created, it's about making a plot that YOU created. That's why is called FANfiction. It's about being creative, imaginative, and spontaneous and writing about the characters that you fan over. Percabeth INSPIRES me. And if it inspires me to write about a corporate scandal, THEN SO BE IT._

**I want all writers to understand that no matter the quality, no matter the plot; their writing is amazing. It's the expression of imagination through WORDS! Whatever you write is beautiful. Feel free to express yourself.**

**~The Director**


	9. The Bridal Party

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still write to have a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer writer by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 9. The Bridal Party**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

…

_Mr. and Mrs. Apollo Solace  
and  
Mr. and Mrs. Hades di Angelo  
request the honor of your  
presence at the marriage of  
their children  
Rayne Songli-Solace  
and  
Nico di Angelo  
as they happily unite their  
hearts and their lives through marriage on  
Sunday, the first  
of October  
at 5 o'clock in the afternoon  
at the  
Olympian Garden Hotel  
Manhattan, New York _

_Ceremony in the Mount Olympus Garden followed by a reception immediately following in the Grand Ballroom_

_Regrets only to Mrs. Jess Solace & Mrs. Maria di Angelo_

…_  
_

_The Bridal Party_

_Bridesmaids  
Dusk Solace  
Darci Songli-Solace  
Thalia Grace  
Annabeth Chase_

_Groomsmen_

_Will Solace  
Itami Songli-Solace  
Luke Castellan  
Percy Jackson_

_Flower Girl – Hikari Solace  
Ring Bearer – Nikko Songli-Solace_

* * *

"I am going to vomit. I swear. I am going to vomit," Rayne announced, pacing nervously around the dressing room. The hem of her dress was swishing around her bare feet. Her blush and eye makeup looked exceptionally bright against her rapidly paling face.

Thalia rolled her eyes, sighing, "Rayne. Stop."

Dusk nodded, as she fixed Hikari's hair boy, "You're not going to get sick. Now put on your shoes. The ceremony's going to start in a few minutes."

Annabeth laughed, "Rayne, please calm down. You're going to be fine. You're going to walk down the aisle looking beautiful with your dad and you're going to meet Nico at the front and you'll live happily ever after."

Rayne nodded, calming a bit, "Okay, thank you Annabeth, I can do this."

Darci burst into the room, "Ugh. Rayne! You are the worst sister ever. How come I couldn't walk down the aisle with Ethan? I have to walk down with Itami – my _brother._"

Rayne said, "Darci, for the hundredth time, Ethan is not a groomsmen and I will not have some random guy you will dump a month later in my wedding."

Darci stuck her tongue out, "He's taking me to _Prom_, and we're going to be together forever." She stormed back out.

Annabeth chuckled, lightly, remembering what high school was like – a date to Prom was as good as proposal. She had not been able to meet the best man, who would be walking her down the aisle, at the rehearsal dinner last night since he hadn't been able to go.

As soon as Darci left, Rayne's father, Apollo, walked in, "Ready, baby girl?"

Rayne stood up after slipping on her heels. Her dress was right out of the pages of a fairy tale; the bodice was made out of lace and sating with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt flowed down into a full satin ball gown. She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." She took her dad's arm.

Rayne standing next to her father was an interesting sight; her with her dark locks twisted into an elegant up-do and pale skin and Apollo's blonde tresses and tanned complexion, but Annabeth could see the resemblance. They both had slightly upturned noses, the same elfin smile, and bright blue eyes, despite Rayne's being slightly almond shaped.

Apollo continued, "Alright, everyone know the plan, correct? First Hikari walks down with the flowers, then Nico's nephew, Liam, with the rings, Dusk and Will, Darci and Itami, Thalia and Luke, Annabeth and Percy, and then Rayne and I."

Everyone nodded.

Annabeth froze when she heard who the best man was. _Percy. _Of course it could be anyone. A lot of people had that name, it wasn't supposedly her boss.

Hikari gripped her grandfather's hand, "I has the most 'portant job. I throw da fwowers."

Annabeth pushed the hopeful thought away and chuckled, "Yes, you do Hikari."

Apollo grinned and ruffled his granddaughter's hair, "Alright. Let's head out. Ceremony's starting.

Annabeth followed Thalia out of the dressing room and into the miniature lobby that entered into the garden as they saw the groomsmen file out of their dressing. Nico was already outside. Annabeth peeked out into the garden. There was a beautiful white gazebo hung with the twinkle-y lights at the front of the garden. The entire place was hung with white draperies and arrangements of white lilies, orchids, and pale pink roses – the same arrangement as Rayne's flower bouquet. A white, marble fountain was trickling water in the back near the plants. The weather was actually quite warm for October and the entire garden was bathed in the golden light of sunset.

Apollo said, "Places everyone."

Dusk stationed Hikari at the front with her basket of flowers.

Will, Luke, and Itami walked over to the girls…followed by Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy sighed as he fixed his jacket, "Hey, Luke?"

Luke looked at him, "Yeah?"

"What's the difference between a suit and a tuxedo?" Percy asked, knowing that his intellectual friend would know this impossible question.

Luke cleared his throat, "Uh, you wear a suit to work and dates and a tuxedo to Prom and weddings?"

Percy blinked, "Oh."

Nico chuckled, "You guys are impossible." He check his appearance once more in the mirror and started to head out to the garden where the ceremony would take place, "Go meet the girls in a few minutes."

Itami finished helping his son into his jacket.

Nikko said, "Where mommy?"

Itami helped him tie his dress shoes, "Mommy's outside."

The four-year-old boy tugged at the bow tie, "Why Aunty Ray make me wear this?"

Percy chuckled, "Because you have the most important jobs. You're giving your Aunt Rayne her rings."

Nikko said, "But Hikari said she has da most important job."

Will laughed, "That sounds like my daughter."

Luke said, "Come on, let's go." The men (and Nikko) went out to the lobby. Nikko ran out to meet his cousin, Hikari.

Percy saw the party of bridesmaids out by the door. Thalia in her raccoon-like eyes makeup looked strange in a pink, girly dress, Darci looking bored as she stood next to her sister, Dusk, pregnant, but still stunning, and a particular blonde he didn't recognize.

"Why, Annabeth, I didn't expect to see you here."

His assistant looked stunned to see him, "Oh, Mr. Jackson. Neither did I."

After seeing her in gray and black work attire, it was an understatement to say she wasn't stunning in a pink dress that hugged her curves and heels that made her toned legs look even toner. Her golden curls were twisted into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck and the silver accents in her accessories brought out her eyes.

Percy said, "I didn't know you were one of Rayne's bridesmaids."

Annabeth said, "I wasn't until recently, actually. I'm Isobel Minamikaze's replacement."

"Ah, " Percy said, "Well, I guess I'm walking you down the aisle."

Annabeth nodded, "I guess so."

The violinists and the harpist started to play Canon in D and the ceremony started.

Dusk sent her daughter down, throwing petals all over the place, followed by Nikko.

Percy held out his arm to her as Thalia and Luke headed down the aisle, "Shall we?"

Annabeth smiled, locking her arm with his. Standing this close to him, she could smell his cologne; it smelled like the ocean and a sea breeze, but something sweeter with a hint of citrus.

She gripped her bouquet of white lilies as she made her way with Percy down the aisle.

* * *

The ceremony was sweet and elegant with beautiful vows written by the bride and groom and Hikari only almost fell asleep once.

After tears were shed by both mothers, congratulations shared, and kisses by the new couple. The party advanced to head to the Grand Ballroom for the reception.

Annabeth started walking with the crowd, but Thalia grabbed her hand, "Hey, come on, we're going to take bridal part pictures by the gazebo."

Annabeth followed her, "Okay."

The photographer, his name tag read Sam Caster, was currently taking pictures of Rayne and Nico as his assistant, Tessa, situated the bridal party for the group picture.

She took Annabeth hand, "I'll have you stand next to this gentleman over he." She led her over to the Percy and flashed him a small smile.

Tessa continued, "Alright, everyone make sure to leave room in the middle for the bride and groom. Men, I want you to stand behind the lady and put your arms around their waist and, ladies, rest your hands on top of theirs while holding your bouquets."

Annabeth blushed as Percy pressed her back into his and wrapped his arms around her waist. Even in her silver stilettos, Percy was still a few inches taller than her. She awkwardly rested her hand on top of his while balancing her bouquet on her fingertips, careful not to touch him too much.

Percy chuckled and murmured into her ear, "Here, like this." He put a hand on her bare arms and rested her elbow in the crook of his arm and tapped gently on her shoulders, "Relax, you don't want to look tense."

Annabeth let her shoulder rest slightly on his chest as he placed his hands back on her waist. Her breath hitched.

Percy mumbled, "Good."

Tessa put Rayne and Nico in the same position in the middle of the party and Hikari and Nikko standing in front of them.

Sam started snapping pictures front different and angels and tried different lighting. He switched Percy and Luke since Thalia was so much taller than Annabeth. She felt momentary disappointment after the warmth from Percy was gone on her back,

Sam announced, "Great pictures, everyone. Go on to the reception. I just need a few more with the bride and groom and the two little kids."

Annabeth walked over to Thalia who was changing her silver stilettos for black combat boots, "Hi."

"Hey," Thalia smirked at her after glancing at Percy, "You didn't tell me that Mr. Sexy Boss was my childhood best friend."

"Well, I didn't know," Annabeth said, blushing, "And he's not Mr. Sexy Boss!"

Thalia chuckled, "Whaat-ever, Annabeth. Just go invite him to walk with you to the reception."

Annabeth bit her lip, glancing back over at him. She ran sighed in silent frustration; this was not how the night was supposed to be going. She was that strong, confident girl that always knew what she was doing, but Percy was making her act like some insecure, desperate twelve-year-old girl.

Thalia nudged her leg with her combat boot, "Go!" She hissed.

Annabeth swatted at Thalia's leg, "I am! Gods, you're so pushy."

She heard Thalia's throaty chuckle as she walked over to her boss who was talking to Itami. She lightly, touched his shoulder, "Mr. Jackson?"

Percy turned to look at her, "Oh, hey, Annabeth."

Itami grinned at them before looking at Nikko and Hikari (who were currently having a flower metal throwing fight), "Ah, I have to go stop that, Percy. See you later, Annabeth."

Annabeth gave him a small wave before turning to her boss, "So, um, how are you?"

Percy said, "Fine, the ceremony was pretty great."

Annabeth nodded, "So, do you want to head over to the reception wit-"

"_Percy!"_

Annabeth turned to see Calypso strutting over to them. Her mahogany tresses were as glossy and wavy as ever and her curvy form was clad in a strapless red dress with a long slit up to her thigh that matched her hair. Overall, she looked like Jessica Rabbit.

Calypso flipped her hair and stalked over to Percy (pushing past Annabeth like she wasn't thee) and placed a delicately manicured hand on his shoulder, "You were so great up there with the rings and all. Come on. Let's go to the reception. They have caviar!" She tugged on his hand and led him inside.

Percy called over his shoulder as he was dragged by his date inside, "I'll talk to you later, Annabeth!"

Annabeth waved, half-heartedly, "Bye." She frowned and trudged back over to her friend.

Thalia looked at her, "So what did Mr. Sexy Boss say?"

Annabeth shot her a look of pure annoyance, "_Mr. Sexy Boss _went to the reception with his _date."_

Thalia frowned, "Oh, well, tough luck. Come on. I'm starving and their serving lobster!"

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she played Angry Birds on her phone under the table. Her place at the very end of the head table for the bridal part was due to the fact that Calypso had taken her rightful place next to the best man (also known as Percy.)

Everyone around her was laughing and enjoying themselves as Rayne and Nico danced their first danced on the dance floor.

Darci plopped down on the empty chair beside Annabeth, "Hey!"

Annabeth looked up, "Oh, hello, Darci."

Darci raised her eyebrows, "Really? Are you serious, Annabeth? You're at a _wedding_ with a _dance floor _with lots of _cute guys _and you're _pretty _and_ blonde. _And you're on your phone playing _Angry Birds?"_

"Your point?" Annabeth asked, ending her game.

"Don't just sit there! Go hook up someone!" Darci tried to make her elder stand up, but she yanked her arm away.

"What?! No, Darci. I'm not going to _'hook up',._" Annabeth protested, incredulous.

Darci said, "Oh, wait. Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the naivety of the young teen, "No, I do not have a boyfriend. I just don't want to date anyone else at the moment." She found her gaze wandering over to Percy, where he was chatting with Calypso over by the bar.

Darci followed her gaze and a look of understanding dawned on her face, "Ohhh. I get it. You're saving your moves to make a move on that guy. Oh, but you can't because he's with the Lindsay Lohan wannabe."

Annabeth bit her lip and looked away, "No, I can't because he's my _boss, _Darci."

Darci tilted her head and quirked her eyebrow, "So what?"

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

The young girl's eyes glinted, "Oh! I know how to take your mind of things! Let me hook you up with some of my guy friends…well, actually, they're all ex-boyfriends, but same diff, right?"

Annabeth held her hands up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to dance with some guy from your high school. I'm twenty-five, Darci."

Darci giggled her girlish teenage laugh, "Oh, please. They're not from my school. They're the bosses I had from all the jobs at the mall I was fired from."

Annabeth blinked as she continued, "Don't worry, the youngest one is twenty-two, but I always went for the older ones."

"Darci," Annabeth whined, "I still don't want-"

"MICHAEL!" Darci called to someone across the dance floor, "Come here!" She waved, enthusiastically to a man.

Annabeth groaned in frustration, but resisted to bury her face in her hands. Darci yanked a pin out of her hair and Annabeth's blonde tresses cascaded over her shoulder. She shot her friend's little sister a look of pure loathing.

A man in his mid-twenties with a slightly buff build and sandy hair was walking towards them.

He grinned at her and strutted over, "Hey." He winked at Annabeth, "Who's your little friend, Darce?"

Darci grinned, "Michael, this is my sister's friend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is my old boss from my job at Aphrodite Boutique, Michael Yew."

Austin set down his glass off scotch and held out his hand, "Pleasure, Miss Chase." He smirked.

Annabeth tentatively took his hand and he led her over to the dance floor. She thought she saw Darci mouth at Michael 'Show her a good time.'

Michael led her to the center of the floor, right after picking up a dry martini for her at the bar, where the strobe lights were flashing the brightest and the music was the loudest. He wrapped his arms around her waist before forcing her to loop her arms around his neck.

"So!" Michael yelled over the thumping base of the music, "How do you know the bride?"

"We met through my roommate, Thalia." Annabeth said into his ear, "I don't really know anyone else here besides the bridal party."

Michael smirked as she downed the last few drops of her alcoholic drink, "That's about to change!" His hands slipped slightly lower than the small of her back.

* * *

Percy sat at the bar, surveying the dance floor from his stool. He saw Rayne and Nico dancing towards the middle, completely lost in each other. He sighed, gulping down the rest of his wine as he savored his few minutes of bitter silence. Calypso had mercilessly gone to powder her nose and had stopped her endless chatting and flirting.

He glanced back over to Annabeth's seat (No, of course he hadn't been checking on her every few minutes) and he realized she wasn't there. His eyes raked over the Grand Ballroom until his gazed landed on a blonde on the dance floor dirty dancing with a man.

A flash of jealousy course through him, but Percy waved it off as protectiveness over his assistant. Men like that had girls like her on a string.

Before he knew what he was doing, his legs had taken him to the couple where Annabeth had her arms draped all over his chest and his hands were in a place not very modest.

Percy cleared his throat and tapped the man's shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?"

Annabeth looked at him, "Mr. Jackson. I wasn't expecting to see you dancing. Michael this is my boss."

Michael glared at Percy, "Dude, she's dancing with me."

Percy resisted the urge to sock him in the face.

Annabeth cut in, "Oh, no, Michael. It's alright. Why don't you get yourself another drink."

Michael grumbled and stalked away.

Percy took his place, resting his hands on her waist as she put hers on his shoulders.

Annabeth said, "Are you enjoying the party, Mr. Jackson?" Percy noted that her breath smelled of alcohol, but he had no doubt that his smelled the same.

He nodded, "Yeah. Quite."

Annabeth grinned, "So where's your shadow, I mean date."

Percy chuckled, "Calypso is probably fixing her hair in the bathroom."

Annabeth laughed, lightly, "So you two are a thing now? Will I be seeing your girlfriend around the office? Am I going to need to buy three lattes in the morning now?"

Percy noticed a slight waver of hysteria in her voice, but he brushed it off as the alcohol, "No, no. I just invited her so she could get to know me. You know, for the business."

"I see." Annabeth nodded as she swayed to the music.

"So how do you know Rayne?" Percy asked.

"I met her through my roommate, Thalia. She said you two knew each other." Annabeth inquired.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "Nico, Thalia, and I lived in the same neighborhood when we were kids. I met Luke through her and Rayne through Nico. They've been dating since junior high and I guess we just got to know Will and the rest of her family."

Annabeth nodded, "That's cool."

Percy said, "Now that you mention it, Thalia has talked about you before. She always referred to you as her roommate. I had no idea she was talking about my assistant. I assume you're the architect she has been talking about."

Annabeth nodded, "Mhm. I'm getting my degree at Columbia."

Percy asked, "Really? I didn't know that an architectural degree took that long to achieve."

Annabeth shrugged, "I spent the first two years working and saving up for college. The savings didn't last very long so that's why I'm working for you."

Percy nodded, not meeting her eye. They both avoided the obvious fact. He had always been rich and never had to deal with that problem.

Their song had ended and Michael had come back with the drinks. At the same time Jessica Rabbit could be seen strutting around the ballroom looking for Percy.

Percy said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you, too, Mr. Jackson."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, darlings! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Chapter 8 Review Winner is... .Sweets!**

**Okay, I have a CHALLENGE!**

**If I get 50 reviews on this chapter I will post Chapter 10 before Percy Jackson's birthday! (Saturday, August 18th)**

**Do I have any Mortal Instruments fans out there? If so, read .Sweet's fanfic;**

**Reading CoB with Past & Present: What happens when our favourite Mortal instruments characters meet the infernal devices character and read the MI & ID books together. With surprises, shocks & lots of Randomness. Rated M for safely & All credit goes to Cassandra Clare**

**SHOUT OUT TO Madame Songstress FOR THE JESSICA RABBIT REFERENCE!**

**Did anyone find my A Very Potter Sequel song reference?**

* * *

**Review Replies**

ButterflyFlyToMe: You're correct!

C1A2R3R4I5E6: Thanks so much! I really appreciated your review.

Agent Astro Zombie: OH. MY. GOD. YOU'RE THE AUTHOR OF JACKSON'S CHASE! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! YOU READ MY STORY! YOU REVIEWED MY STORY! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS!...sorry…I spazzed a bit…but…OH MY GOD!

Madame Songstress: I got the idea for the bridesmaids' dresses from my own imagination. ;D They're my dream dresses.

Arrow of Artemis: That is one of the best writing compliments I have ever gotten! You just compared me to one of my favorite authors. *tears up* THANK YOU!

Olivia1010: DITTO THE REPLY ABOVE

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl: Yay! You quoted my story!

Loti-day: There are more canon characters than OCs.

XxPerliaxFabinaxX: LOL Your review sounds like one of those narrators at the ending of soap opera episodes!

imbetterthanyou328: Thanks for reviewing! I love your avvie!

* * *

**If you skipped the author's note, at least make sure you read about the Review Challenge!  
**

**Send in your comments, questions, and constructive criticism in your REVIEWS!**

**~The Director**


	10. Long Days and Busy Nights

**ioDisclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still write to have a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer writer by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 10. Long Days and Busy Nights**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth groaned in frustration, "Oh, damn you, you fucking printer!" She resisted the urge to kick the accursed office machine.

Mary-Sue poked her head into the copier room, "Ah, is everything alright in here, Miss Annabeth?"

The blonde looked up and, her cheeks reddening at the fact that her outburst had been caught, "Oh, um, yeah. It's just that the printer's jammed or low on toner or something again and Mr. Jackson really needs these files." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Mary-Sue waddled over and reset the machine, "Oh, darling, is this about to the Open Seas Water World project?"

Annabeth nodded, sighing as she watched her elder fix the machine she had been struggling with for the past ten minutes, "Yeah. What else?"

The past few days had been absolute chaos, the board had insisted on opening Open Seas Inc.'s new amusement water park by summer of next year and Percy had been stressing about the project and running his employees over time.

The young CEO had gotten the news the night of the wedding so the next day, they had all hit the ground running. He hadn't even commented on dancing with her the other night.

Annabeth sighed as she sunk down in the gray plastic armchair in the small, bland, copier room. As all of the other "high-up" members of the Open Seas Inc. staff all met in board room meetings all day, Annabeth had been running on coffee breaks, copying papers, wrestling with the printer, and, of course, waiting on Calypso's every need in Percy's plea to keep her busy so he could work. Of course, under normal circumstances, she would've given her middle finger a stretch and yelled, "Hell to the NO."...But the way he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes...

Mary-Sue snapped her out of her reverie and handed her the pile of files, "Here you go, darlin'. Get the mail boy to order some new toner, alright?"

Annabeth nodded, taking them, "Thank you, Mary-Sue. Really, I mean it. If I had to deal with that thing for one more second..."

Mary-Sue waved it off, "Oh no, darling. No problem. Anyway, if this means I have an excuse to skip out on those long, boring board meetings Miss Levesque and Mr. Jackson run, I'm all in."

"I bet," Annabeth smiled, lightly, "I'll just go lay them on his desk."

She made her way down the hall and out into the main lobby. It looked like any other office (not changing one bit since she started working two minths ago) with it's many desks and potted plants...that is if you call a normal office one with an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows with a view of Manhattan and a fully furbished luxury break room.

Annabeth opened the frosted glass door to her boss's office and -

_"Don't you ever knock?!" _Calypso swung her legs off of Percy's desk and glared at Annabeth. She shouldered her smart phone to keep it place as she pulled on her red, platform stilettos, "Sorry, Circe, I'm just yelling at my assistant."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm just here to drop these off, Calypso."

Calypso sniffed, "That's Miss Atlas to you." She rolled her eyes, "I'll call you back, Circe."

The blonde walked over and placed the file neatly on Percy's desk.

Calypso snapped her fingers, "You, Annabeth. Schedule me an appointment for a mani-pedi at Tina's. I'm tired of this color. "

Annabeth inhaled, deeply, through her nose and forced a smile, remembering what her boss had asked her to do, "Sure, this, Miss Atlas."

The redheaded woman waved her hand, "I'm going out for paninis. Don't wait up!" She called as she dialed back Circe.

Annabeth sighed, flipping through the phone book for Tina's Nail Salon. Suddenly, she was missing fighting the printer and running down to the coffee shop across the street and getting Mr. Jackson mocha lattes.

* * *

"So why do you need to wait on this chick again?" Thalia asked, finally giving up on chop sticks and shoving noodles into her mouth with a fork. The two roommates were sitting in their darkened living room in ratty sweats and eating Chinese take-out while watching re-runs of Friends. Their cushy, red, leather couch was worn from all the times Thalia and Annabeth had stayed up late gossiping on its cushions. It definitely wasn't going manicures and pedicures and then going out for Italian paninis grade, but to Annabeth, it was perfect.

Annabeth finished chewing a dumpling and swallowed, "Percy needs me to occupy her so he can actually concentrate on working."

Thalia looked at her and quirked her eyebrow, "And why exactly does this chick need to be pleased? Is she even Percy's girlfriend?"

Annabeth continued, "Her uncle is the man who owns this company that supplies all the building materials for Open Seas and Percy said they're trying to make a deal, but the man won't agree unless Calypso is satisfied with the company. That meaning she has to be satisfied by Percy." She made a face and continued ranting on, "Not only do I have to assist Percy and the rest of board members, I have to wait on Calypso's every will! Do you know how many salon appointments I've scheduled this week? She's basically offering Percy the deal that will make the company flourish for him to be her 'boyfriend!'

Thalia sighed, sympathetically, setting down her take-out box and looking at her best friend, "If he really likes you, then he won't let _Miss Atlas _get in his way."

* * *

The heels of her pumps made loud, echo-y footsteps as she wandered around the office, finishing up her odd jobs. Usually Annabeth left work around three in the afternoon in order to make it to her afternoon, college classes, but the past few days she had taken to working later every night in order to keep up with her job and still have time to study. Thank gods she had sent Calypso off on her salon spree or else she would have never finished. Thankfully after her hair treatment, Calypso had decided to not come back to the office that day.

The sun had long since set once Annabeth had began packing her things up. She went to the light switch near the entrance of the elevator and flicked off the light, expecting to be in total darkness except the light of the city skyline. Instead a long strip of light was peeking out of the door to Percy's office. Annabeth shrugged, he had probably forgotten to turn it off

Annabeth walked over to the crystal doors. She opened them to find her boss hunching over his computer, typing profusely. Several empty cups of coffee littered his desk. His tie was undone, shirt un-tucked, and hair mussed. She noticed the dark circled under his eyes that weren't there a few days ago.

"Oh. Mr. Jackson, I wasn't expecting to see you," Annabeth said in surprise.

Percy looked up when she spoke since he had not noticed her when she had entered, "Oh, Annabeth. I thought you had already gone home."

"I was just about to leave," Annabeth replied, "What are you still doing here working so late?" Her boss usually left around five and it was well past eight by now.

Percy sighed, leaning back in his black, leather swivel chair and ran a hand through his already mussed hair, "I need to finish this contract to the builders for Water World."

Annabeth tilted her head, "I thought you had already taken care of that."

He shook his head, "I thought I did. The contractor sent it back saying that he needed a drawing of how the entrance is going to look before he starts mapping out the plans for construction."

Annabeth asked, "Well how long until you're finished?"

Another sigh from him, "I don't know. A few hours, maybe."

Annabeth set down her bag and walked over to Percy's desk, "What do you still need to do?"

Percy showed her on his lap top and through the papers on his, "Type up the contract for the construction company and design the entrance for Water World, but I have no idea how to design a freakin' building and the architect I hired's wife went into labor. "

Annabeth laughed, lightly, and held out her hand, "Pencil."

Percy looked up, "What?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "Give me a pencil."

Percy raised an eyebrow and handed her a mechanical pencil and a pad of paper.

She began drawing, "How do you want the entrance to look."

Percy cleared his throat, "Um, cool?...Water-y...?"

Annabeth smiled as her pencil flew across the page. She showed the finished sketch to him, "Like this?"

Percy looked at it in awe, "H-how did you do that?"

Annabeth said, "I'm majoring in architecture, remember?"

He nodded, "Oh, right." He took the drawing from her hands, "Wow, this is amazing Annabeth. It's like it's 3D."

She smiled, "Thanks. Now, on to the contract."

Several cups of coffee and a whole lot of caffeine later, Percy and Annabeth were hunched over his desk typing away.

Annabeth sat up, "Finally, we're done."

Percy nodded, yawning after adjusting the lamp that lit his office.

Annabeth stood up and stretched, "Yeah."

Percy tried not to think about the way her back arched and her long blonde hair had long escaped from her ponytail..._Snap out of it!_

Annabeth yawned as she adjusted her blouse. She looked at her watch placed on her thin wrist, "Wow, it's almost midnight. That was quite a stretch."

Percy nodded, "Thank you, Annabeth. You didn't need to stay, but you did."

She looked at him as she rested against his desk, "Hey, I'm your assistant. That's what I do."

"Hey," Percy said, looking at her, "You're more than that to me...your. Never mind."

Annabeth blushed, looking away, "I should probably go, Thalia is probably wondering where I am." Though, Annabeth thought, she probably was either already asleep or making out with Luke and didn't care.

"At least let me walk you home, Annabeth," Percy said, putting on his jacket.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I'll be fine," She protested, "It's not that for away." Annabeth pulled on her blazer.

Percy said, "Whoa, Manhattan is no place for alady all by herself

Annabeth crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

Percy cleared his throat, "And I mean that in the most non-sexist way possible."

His assistant cracked a smile, "Alright. Fine."

Even when the sun was up the air had the slight chill of autumn, but at the dead of night there was a sharp bite of col in the air. Annabeth wrapped her arms tighter around herself. The only sounds in the crisp night air where the slight puffs of their breaths, Annabeth's heels clicking against the pavement, and the distant sound of traffic.

A loud rumble cut through the night.

Annabeth tried desperately to stifle a giggled, but failed, "Was that your _stomach_?"

Percy's cheeks, reddened, "Yeah. I haven't eaten since lunch."

Annabeth nodded, "Me neither. I guess we just got so caught up with working."

Percy nodded, "Are you hungry? Let's go grab something to eat."

Annabeth said, "Where?"

Percy stopped in front of a Chinese take-out place, and grinned, "That's the great thing about NYC, you can order take-out in the middle of the night and order a prostitute at your door in twenty minutes or their services are free!"

Annabeth shot him a look.

Percy quickly said, "Not that I do...that."

Annabeth giggled as Percy held the door open for her and she walked into Wok Express, "Of course not. Mr. Jackson. Not that's it's any of my business."

Percy followed her in, "Annabeth, this is no longer work business. You can call me Percy."

Annabeth said, "Alright, Mr. Jack-Percy." She has expected it to sound weird in her mouth, but calling him that sounded natural.

He pulled out his wallet, "Why don't you go find us a seat and I'll order us some food, okay?"

Annabeth nodded and found them a booth in the corner. She pulled off her blazer and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She was no stranger to this particular take-out restaurant. It was a small, dingy place, as were most of the restaurants in New York, but the staff was friendly and the food was good. The green, booth seats were slightly sticky and the cream colored painted walls were peeling, but the menu on the wall wasn't marred. Even though the writing was in Mandarin, but they could order by the pictures.

Percy came back with several take-out boxes and packets of soy sauce and set the tray down on the table, "Your food, milady."

Annabeth smiled, "Why thank you."

Her boss slid into to the booth across from her, "I got orange chicken, vegetarian lo mein, spring rolls, and beef broccoli."

Annabeth said, "Yum."

Percy said as he handed her some chopsticks, "This place has great food."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know. Thalia and I go here a lot."

Percy nodded as he ate the noodles, "Annabeth?"

"Hm?" Annabeth asked as she swallowed the rest of her spring.

"Remember when I took you out for sushi on Administrative Assistants' Day?" Percy asked, poking his food with his chopsticks.

Annabeth nodded, blushing in spite of herself.

"Well," Percy continued, "I remember I asked you about yourself, but then I had to leave before you could tell me."

She nodded, remembering how disappointed she was after.

"So tell me now."

Annabeth looked up, "Tell you what?"

Percy linked his fingers together and looked at, "Tell me about yourself. Or, rather, continue telling me. I still want to know. You left off after you told me you moved to San Francisco."

_He said, "Enough about work, I know everything on your resume, but it doesn't exactly tell me much about you."_

_Annabeth said, "Um, well there's not much to know. I was born in Virginia, but I moved to San Fran-"_

_Just then Percy's phone rang. His face reddened, obviously embarrassed, but he looked at the number anyway, "Shit. Sorry, Annabeth, I have to take this."_

_Annabeth nodded, "Go ahead."_

Annabeth shrugged, "Okay. Well, as I said. I was born in Virginia, but my dad got a job in California so we moved there when I was seven."

Percy munched on a piece of orange chicken, "Tell me about your family."

"Well," She said, "Not much to say. My dad's name is Frederick, he's a historian. My step-mom's name is Helen and she's a homemaker. She married my dad when I was five so she's always been there for me. I have two half-siblings. Matthew and Bobby. They're fourteen right now. They all still live in San Francisco."

"And your mom?-"

Annabeth closed her eyes as she cut him off, sharply, "My birth-mother is out of the picture."

Percy looked away, "I'm sorry I pried."

"No," Annabeth sighed, "It's alright. So what about you?" She cracked a grin, "Your fan sites on tumblr aren't very detailed."

Percy shrugged, "You know my dad. My mom's name is Sally. She doesn't really like to stay in the spotlight or fame that's why she's not very known. I was born and raised here in Manhattan. Not much to say. The rest you can find on my Wikipedia."

Annabeth laughed, "Alright."

"Now back to you," Percy said.

"Um, well I went to Riordan High School. Student Council president. Captain of varsity volleyball. I was on the Mathletes and the Architecture club."

Percy grinned, "Impressive."

Annabeth smiled, "Well, after I graduated. I spent two years working to save up enough for Columbia and when I was twenty my scholarship came through and I had enough to move here. I got a dorm and Thalia was my roommate. Eventually, after our first year we got an apartment. I just recently got my Bachelors in Architecture, but now I'm working on my masters."

Percy nodded, "That's so cool."

Annabeth nodded, "So what about you, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy said, "I went to Goode High School. It's down a few blocks from here. Then I went to NYU and got my Bachelors in Business. Right after college I started working for my dad as his assistant, but then his company started growing and he got too busy with the international things so he put me in charge of his domestic business."

"So you always new that you wanted to work for your father?" Annabeth inquired.

Percy chuckled, "Hell no. When I was little I always wanted to be a swimmer in the Olympics and travel the world."

Annabeth looked at him, "It might be a little late to be an Olympian, but what about travel? You can still do that."

Percy sighed, "I wish. With this new Water World thing and the Weight of the World deal going on plus our normal business I can't get a spare moment."

Annabeth nodded, "I see."

Percy said, "I'm glad that my dad hired me for the company even if I don't enjoy it. If he had to deal with the research company in Tokyo plus all this, his head would explode."

Annabeth said, "So how did you meet Thalia again?"

Percy said, "Thalia, Nico, and I were neighbors when were were little. I guess we started drifting apart when my dad started the company. They never lost touch, but I did. I just met back up with Nico earlier this year."

"Oh."

Annabeth's phone rang. Her eyes met with Percy's, "Excuse me." She answered, "Hello?"

Thalia said, "Annabeth! I thought you got kidnapped or something on the way home. What are you still doing out?"

Annabeth said, "I had to work late." She decided not mention where she was at the moment.

Thalia said, "Well, come home already."

Annabeth sighed, "Alright." She hung up.

Percy looked at her.

Annabeth said, "That was Thalia. I should probably be heading home."

Percy stood up, "That's fine. I'll walk you to a cab."

Annabeth smiled, "Thanks, Percy. For everything."

He flashed her a grin, "Hey, no problem. It was my pleasure."

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Did y'all like this chapter?...Yeah...I'm not Southern...Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. More excitement is to come in the next installment! Let's try to shoot for 50 reviews again this time!**

**Chapter 9 Review Winner is...It's a tie between Agent Astro Zombie and BlueDecembers19. Lengthy reviews always make my day**

* * *

**Story Recommendations!**

**Demigods Undercover by BlueDecembers19!**

**"Annabeth raised her head Olympus-wards and silently thanked the gods. Forty-five minutes break after the past hours of insanity teaching students was almost too much to hope for." Set in the summer after the Battle of Manhattan, Percy and Annabeth are back, going undercover to find unclaimed demigods and bring them to Camp Half-Blood. But this time, they have to pose as teachers.**

* * *

**Review Replies**

faith for eternity: Yay! First review of many for Chapter. 9. Thank you so much!

Mako's Eyebrows: WHAT?! ANOTHER CALYPSO APPEARANCE! HELL TO THE NO! Thank you for reviewing.

Agent Astro Zombie: OH MY GOD!...Sorry, hehe, still trying to get use to the fact that one of my favorite author's has read my story. Thank you so much! All of the OCs in my story (except Katie and Mary-Sue) are all from my PJO roleplay forum. I created Rayne Songli, Hikari, Nikko, Dusk, and Itami were created by .Sweets, Darci was created Hanzz96, and Isobel was made by Clary Morgetstern. Thank you so much for all the compliments. Inflicting different emotions in my readers through my writing is one of the things I take pride in.'

Clestial: Hehe, well she calls him Mr. Jackson because she's his assistant and she's very professional, but I was waiting until this scene in this chapter to have her call him Percy. It's more on Annabeth that she calls him Mr. Jackson. Thank you for asking!

BlueDecembers19: Wow, your review actually made me cry tears of joy! Thank you so much! Sometimes I have doubts about my writing, but you reassured me. The dialogue in a story is really important to me for some reason and I work really hard trying to make mine as realistic as possible. Ever since I had joined fanfiction the idea of this plot was nagging at the back of my mind and it was just until now that I had the guts to read it. AUs are my specialty ;D in multi-chapter stories and most of my one-shots are all canon. I mapped out most of the plot and at the moment it seems as though there will be 27 chapters plus the epilogue. Although, when I first began there were only suppose to be 21 chapter so you never know when things change! I think it's safe to say there will be more than 25 chapters. Thank you for reviewing!

C1A2R3R4I5E6: Yum! Thank you!

Crazy Otaku Fangirl: LOL We're getting there. I don't want to rush there relationship.

Sadie Breeze: Thank you so much! Anticipation is awesome.

VoteEmmaTheFuturePrez: That's a really good idea! I wish I could've thought of it earlier, but I the entire plot already mapped out and partially written. Poo. :(

Madame Songstress: Aren't they great? Right now I'm in the middle of reading City of Lost Souls and I haven't started reading Infernal Devices just yet. Although Alex, (Creator of Hikari, Nikko, Dusk, and Itami) says they're really good.

The L0st One: LOL when I reviewed a story I got the same reaction from that author as I gave to Agent Astro Zombie.

LightCoboltTurquoise: Yep, as it also says in the summary that it's AU. Also, Silena and Charlie are already dead, but I used them anyway. I made Michael bigger because I don't think Percy would be as jealous if he was a midget. ;D LOL About the sleeping with your boss part, that's coming later. Hold your horses! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Everyone gives me so many AMAZING ideas and I wish I could use them, but please don't be disappointed if they don't end up in the story because I already have the rest of the story partially written. :( Although some one-shots maybe on your way with those ideas. ;D**

**Send your comments, questions, and constructive criticism in a REVIEW!  
**

**Tune in next time!**

**~The Director**


	11. Only Classy Girls

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer written by **__**Amy's Mischievous Little Owl**__**, **__**DreamingOnMarshMellows73**__**, and **__**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears**__**!**_

**Characters (Listed in order of appearance)**

Percy Jackson: CEO of the domestic company for Open Seas Inc., son of Poseidon Jackson, graduate of Goode High School and NYU (Business Major)

Annabeth Chase: Assistant/secretary of Percy Jackson, graduate of Riordan High School, current student at Columbia University, architecture major

Silena Beauregard: Former secretary of Percy Jackson, current assistant/secretary to Charles Beckendorf

Charles Beckendorf: Head of Opens Seas Inc.'s Engineering Department

Rachel Dare: Former assistant/secretary of Percy Jackson, crazy stalker, psychopath

Mr. Fulton: Annabeth's former boss, 27th most valuable architect in New York

Thalia Grace: Best friend of Annabeth, girlfriend of Luke, works at Hot Topic

Luke Castellan: Boyfriend of Thalia, friend to Annabeth and Percy

Mary-Sue: Head of the Communications Department of Open Seas Inc., frequent advice giver to Annabeth

Katsuki: Owner of _Katsuki's_ Sushi, favorite restaurant of Annabeth

Katie/Kyomi: Daughter of Katsuki, horrible waitress at _Katsuki's Sushi_

Calypso Atlas: Niece of Allen Atlas, ambassador to Open Seas Inc. from Weight of the World Construction Company

Allen Atlas: CEO of Weight of the World Construction Company

Katie Gardiner: Student at Columbia University, classmate of Annabeth

Mr. Brunner: Professor at Columbia University

Hazel Levesque: Open Seas Inc. Financial Manager

Poseidon Jackson: CEO of international company of Open Seas Inc., father to Percy Jackson

Rayne di Angel née Songli: Doctor at St. Luke's hospital, wife of Nico di Angelo, friend of Thalia and Annabeth

Nico di Angelo: Best friend of Percy, husband of Rayne

Darci Songli: Younger sister of Rayne

Itami Songli: Older brother of Rayne, father of Nikko

Nikko Songli: nephew of Rayne, son of Itami

Dusk Solace: friend of Annabeth and Thalia, wife of Will, mother of Hikari

Will Solace: Friend of Percy, husband of Dusk, father of Hikari

Grover Underwood; Publicity manager of Percy

Circe: Best friend of Calypso

Frederick Chase: Historian, father of Annabeth, Matthew, and Bobby

Helen Chase: Step-mother of Annabeth, mother of Matthew and Bobby

Sally Jackson: Mother of Percy Jackson, wife of Poseidon

Zoe Nightshade: Head of the Management Department at Open Seas Inc.

Drew Contly: An executive in Marketing at Open Seas Inc.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 11. Only Classy Girls**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Five, four, three, two, one, SEND!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Percy clicked the mouse and emailed the very last plans and documents to the Water World contractors. Annabeth smiled as she watched her boss excitedly fist pump the air.

Zoe Nightshade, head of the Management Department, patted Percy's back with a knowing smile, "Well done, Mr. Jackson. You successfully finished the Water World project without making a complete fool of yourself. Now I can relay back to your father that you are not an incompetent failure."

Percy blinked, "Uh, wow. Um, thanks Zo..."

She crossed her arms and said, dryly, "Do not call me that, Mr. Jackson."

Drew Contly, an executive in marketing retorted to him as she filed her nails, "Well, don't forget, Jackson, you still need to seal the deal with Atlas or daddy won't be happy with you."

He was about to reply, but Charles Beckendorf cut him off, "Oh, hush, Drew. Don't be such a prat. We still got time for that."

Hazel nodded in agreement to Beckendorf as she jumped into their conversation, "Yes, we do, but the sooner we seal that deal as well the better."

The young CEO nodded; making a face of mild irritation as Annabeth she surveyed the other executives banter back and forth.

Percy cut them off, "Alright, enough of that. That's a battle for another day. How about we go down to the bar on West End and have a drink or two?"

"-Can't. I have a date.-"

"-I can't. Need to finish some stuff.-"

"-No. My kids have a PTA meeting.-"

"-Sorry. My wife thinks I need to spend more time with her.-"

One by one, excuse by excuse, all the executives dropped out of Percy's celebratory drinking party. They all congratulated each other once more before going to their respective trains, cabs, and cars to head home to their families and significant others.

Percy sighed as they all left, glancing over at Annabeth, who had been sitting, in the corner, feeling out of place with all the executives there and her being just an assistant.

He walked over to her and sat on the corner of his desk and faced her, "I guess it's just you and me, Annabeth. Ready for a night of alcohol and partying?"

Annabeth smiled, standing up and pulling her bag over her shoulder, "Hey, two is better than one, right?"

Percy nodded, grinned, "Right."

One cab ride, seven blocks, and a large tip to the brawny bouncer later, Percy and Annabeth were settled in a corner near the bar inside a noise, lively club. The dance floor was a few tables away and packed with scantily dressed, drunken youths dancing naughtily to the beat of the pounding music.

"Two martinis, please. Oh, and a round of shots."

"Right up, sir."

The loud, thumping base emitting from the speakers on the DJ booth reverberated through Annabeth's head as she situated herself on the bar stool. She crossed her legs and looked at her at her boss, "Why did you order shots?"

Percy grinned at her, "Hey, it's not a celebration unless we do that shot game."

Annabeth cleared her throat as she sipped at the wine he had ordered for her earlier, "I'm not a heavy drinker." She smiled, meekly, "I don't think I could get past the first one."

He chuckled, paying the bartender as he was handed ten shot glasses filled with some hardcore liquids. "Don't sweat it. Just gulp and feel the high. It's a really easy game. One rule: Whoever passes out first loses. The winner may draw whatever one feels appropriate on the loser's face with a Sharpie."

Annabeth shot him a look, "You're not serious, are you?"

Percy laughed, handing her five of the ten glasses, "Of course not." Though, it very much seemed like he did mean it.

Annabeth warily took one of the glasses.

"On my count, okay, Annabeth? 3, 2, 1, drink!"

Ten shots later, Percy was regretting playing that game more than ever. "Annabeth, wait! Come back!"

The blonde had discarded her blazer at the bar and got rid of her heels somewhere within the confines of the dance floor. She was currently sprinting her way through the maze of dancing, sweaty bodies, shrieking in a drunken state of glee. "Nu uh!" She slurred, "Ya have ta catch me, Percykins!"

Percy sighed, running a hand through his messy black locks, "Annabeth, please!"

She giggled drunkenly in her intoxicated state as Percy grabbed her wrist. She practically collapsed onto him as the alcohol affected her balance.

"You're so drunk, Annabeth. You have to stay with me." Percy pulled her away from the grinding couples, "I'm going to taking you home."

Annabeth practically screamed, "Noo! Lemme go! I wanna dance! Woo hoo!" She yanked her arm away and slapped his wrist and plunged back into the sweaty mass of dancers.

Percy tried to get her back and muttered to himself, "Oh, this was a bad idea." He figured that she would eventually tire out and he could take her home them without any struggle.

After a half an hour and no sign of his racy assistant, Percy set out to look for her. He found her, after a scope around the club, pressed up against the wall by a tattooed thug with her blouse half open and her pencil skirt hitched up to mid-thigh. They were kissing so passionately it gave the impression that he was trying to consume her face.

A pang of red-hot rage flashed across his eyes and bubbled up. He shoved the guy off her and pulled Annabeth away.

She giggled as he forced her into a chair and put her shoes and jacket back on. "What the hell were you doing, Annabeth! Do you even know that guy?"

"Nope," She popped the 'p', "but he's a _great _kisser."

Percy sighed, pulling her back up to her feet and leading her to the exit, "Come on. Time go."

Annabeth was still a giggling mess of alcohol and smeared mascara and lipstick when the cab pulled up. Percy helped her inside.

"Address?" The cab driver asked.

"Where do you live, Annabeth?" Percy asked as he buckled her in.

She poked his nose, "In New York, silly."

He sighed, pushing her hands away, "I know, but what's your address."

She announced quite loudly, still in her drunken state, "I live in an apartment in Manhattan."

Percy cursed, silently, knowing he wasn't going to get any information out of her. He sighed, finally sliding in beside her and telling the cabby his address, "I guess I'm taking you home."

It wasn't a very long ride, what with the traffic not being as heavy at this time of night. He sighed, glancing down at Annabeth. She had passed out half way there with her head splayed across his lap. She wasn't waking up anytime soon.

The light was too harsh for this to be a good start to the day. Her head ached as if every pulse in her body was a blow to her brain. Her mouth was dry and her eyes with crusted shut with sleep.

The first thing that registered in her brain was that those weren't her sheets. Annabeth still had her eyes closed, but she could still tell that she wasn't lying on her small queen bed with blue sheets at home. These were soft, much too such to be the cotton she owned...more like silk.

She opened her eyes and sat up, surveying her surroundings. She was lying on a high, king sized bed with blue silk sheets and jumbo pillows. The right side of the wall was not a wall at all, but a floor-to-ceiling window of the beautiful Manhattan skyline. There was a black wood nightstand next to the bed with a silver, chrome alarm clock. _7:36._

In front of her was a matching black, wood dresser with a large flat screen taking up most of the surface space. A door near the window lead to a closet and there was a black, leather arm chair near that with a door leading to the rest of the house at the front.

To her immediate left was another door, but this one, she noticed for the first time, had light emitting from the crack at the bottom as well as steam.

She could hear the sound of the shower on as well quiet humming. She wracked her brain for any clue of what had happened last night, but came up empty. _Where the hell am I and what the hell happened?_

_Oh my God..._

_Did I have sex last night?_

_No! Wait, I'm still fully clothed so of course not._

Annabeth glanced down at herself. The buttons on her blouse her unevenly buttoned and her charcoal skirt was hitched not-so-modestly high, but she was still clothed. She saw her heels perched at the end of the bed and no doubt her hair was a disaster, but that still didn't answer what happened.

Just then she heard the shower being turned off and someone whistling as they stepped out. She froze and a few minutes later her boss stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a white T-shirt and boxers. She almost drooled at the sight of his perfectly mussed wet locks that were plastered to his forehead from the towel.

Percy pulled the towel off his head, "Oh, Annabeth, you're awake."

Annabeth climbed off the edge of his bed, "Mr. Jackson...what happened last night?"

Percy looked away, awkwardly, "Um, well, you got really drunk and passed out. I didn't know where you lived so I just took you here." He decided to skip the part about her drunken rampage.

Annabeth's cheeks reddened as she looked down, "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have all those shots."

Percy waved off the apology, "No, I made you. Don't feel bad." He quickly added, "And don't worry, I slept on the couch."

If possible, her cheeks reddened even more. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened, "I need to get home. We need to get to work by eight!"

Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Annabeth. I called in and said I was taking you to a job site and we wouldn't be in until later."

Annabeth nodded, "Um, okay, but I still need to get home and change-"

"You can get ready here."

"But my clothes," She looked down at her beer and wine stained blouse and the who-knows-what stains on her skirt, which was ripped in the back, by the way, "I can't go to work like this."

Percy said, "I have that covered," He led her over to his dresser and pulled out the second drawer from the bottom.

Inside was an assortment of women's clothes; from lingerie, to work attire, to cocktail clothes, to casual attire!

...

"...And why do you a drawer full of random women's clothing."

Percy cleared his throat, "Um...Personal circumstances..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, knowing what he meant. All of the clothes were souvenirs of the numerous one-night stands Percy had had.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "If you think that I'm going to wear the same clothes a girl you 'had intercourse' with wore, "You can think again. This is disgusting."

Percy looked taken aback, "Hey! I washed these. They're clean. Besides, I only sleep with classy girls."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and picked up a lacy, red thong with a bunny tail attached to the back, "You call _this _classy?"

Percy snatched it away and threw it back into the drawer. He rummaged around and pulled out a few items, "Here, these look like you're size and I don't even remember wear these are from."

Annabeth sighed, "Fine." She picked them up and went into the bathroom.

After showering, she stepped out of the marble shower and examined the articles of clothing Percy had chosen. She fingered the soft material of a pale blue blouse with a ruffled skirt and the courser material of the heather gray pencil skirt. She pulled the clothes on. Percy had been right on the dot; the size was perfect. The skirt was a little shorter than she usually wore, ending at mid-thigh than her usual knee-length.

She through her hair up in a bun and fixed her makeup with the spare makeup in her purse and slipped on her heels before walking out of the bathroom.

She exited the bedroom into a wide, open bachelor pad.

One of the walls was, like his bedroom, a floor-to-ceiling window with a perfect view. All the furniture was black leather and the flooring was a light wood. Posters of the Beatles and Led Zeppelin were all over the place as well as pictures of Percy growing up.

She walked around until she found her boss sitting at a stool in the kitchen. Everything there was made from black, obsidian granite and stainless steel.

Percy looked up from his phone, "Hey." He grinned, "I told you they would fit. You look good."

Annabeth blushed, "Thanks."

"I ordered breakfast from the bakery downstairs. Let's eat before we go to work. Bagels. Yum."

Annabeth smiled as she sat down on the stool across from him.

"So," Percy asked as he took out the bag of bagels, "Do you like cream cheese?"

**A/N: Hello, darlings! First of all, I would like to apologize if I gave anyone the impression that I abandoned this story. I would never do that! Life has just been so hectic. I'm in the process of filling out applications writing admissions essays for college prep school. With 8th grade being the graduation year and a ton of closure events and ceremonies, I won't have as much time to write as I did during the summer. But, never doubt that I try to right as much as I can.**

**Just for a little incentive and to have a little fun, I present to you readers; A CHALLENGE!**

**If I get *insert number of Story Alerts/Follows* reviews, I will post a chapter at least once a week for a month instead of posting whenever I have a spare moment...which is hardly ever...**

**I'm not saying that I don't have faith in my readers being able to take on a challenge that big...but...That's exactly what I'm saying.**

**First 50 reviewers get a prize!**

**I tried to edit this the best I could, but writing at midnight on a touch screen isn't the best for that.**

**Chapter 10 Review Winner is Eat. Sleep. Percy Jackson!**

**Review Replies**

Tajee165: Thanks so much for being the first to review! This one is my favorite as well. I can't wait to write that chapter (No lemons, though), but I can't say more than that!

C1A2R3R4I5E6: YOU ROCK!

Sadie Breezy: For some reason you review made me laugh...really loudly...Thanks for reviewing!

Mako's Eyebrows: Yup, Calypso is one of the more, er, interesting characters to write.

.Percy Jackson: Thanks for reviewing!

AnnaAvril555: AH! My old pen pal!

Annabeth Brady: Thank you for reviewing at all!

Guest: Yup! It counts.

LazySundayGirl: LOL. Thanks for reviewing. Yup, Luke's already in here. He is Thalia's boyfriend and one of Nico's groomsmen in the wedding.

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl: LOL Your reviews humor me.

Athena grl huntress: NO WAY! I love this story. Don't worry. I won't abandon it!

Pokemonchen: He was going to walk her home, but decided to call a cab after they went out to eat because it was later at night then when they first got out of the office.

redvelvetcupcake: Aw, that's so sweet!

I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody: Patience, my child. It is coming soon!

Agent Astro Zombie: You honestly have no idea how much joy your reviews cause me!

J: Um, okay...Cool! Thanks for the review. Btw, I hope you're alright since you live in Louisiana and the hurricane and whatnot...

Crazy Otaku Fangirl: I know right! I just thought, I don't like Calypso, I don't like Circe. Let's just mash 'em together!

Random Reviewer: Sorry, like I said I'm not accepting suggestions because I already have the entire story plot planned out and partially written.

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, send them in a REVIEW!**

**~The Director**


	12. Coffee Talk

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

**_Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!_**

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._**

**Characters (Listed in order of appearance)**

Percy Jackson: CEO of the domestic company for Open Seas Inc., son of Poseidon Jackson, graduate of Goode High School and NYU (Business Major)

Annabeth Chase: Assistant/secretary of Percy Jackson, graduate of Riordan High School, current student at Columbia University, architecture major

Silena Beauregard: Former secretary of Percy Jackson, current assistant/secretary to Charles Beckendorf

Charles Beckendorf: Head of Opens Seas Inc.'s Engineering Department

Rachel Dare: Former assistant/secretary of Percy Jackson, crazy stalker, psychopath

Mr. Fulton: Annabeth's former boss, 27th most valuable architect in New York

Thalia Grace: Best friend of Annabeth, girlfriend of Luke, works at Hot Topic

Luke Castellan: Boyfriend of Thalia, friend to Annabeth and Percy

Mary-Sue: Head of the Communications Department of Open Seas Inc., frequent advice giver to Annabeth

Katsuki: Owner of _Katsuki's_ Sushi, favorite restaurant of Annabeth

Katie/Kyomi: Daughter of Katsuki, horrible waitress at _Katsuki's Sushi_

Calypso Atlas: Niece of Allen Atlas, ambassador to Open Seas Inc. from Weight of the World Construction Company

Allen Atlas: CEO of Weight of the World Construction Company

Katie Gardiner: Student at Columbia University, classmate of Annabeth

Mr. Brunner: Professor at Columbia University

Hazel Levesque: Open Seas Inc. Financial Manager

Poseidon Jackson: CEO of international company of Open Seas Inc., father to Percy Jackson

Rayne di Angel née Songli: Doctor at St. Luke's hospital, wife of Nico di Angelo, friend of Thalia and Annabeth

Nico di Angelo: Best friend of Percy, husband of Rayne

Darci Songli: Younger sister of Rayne

Itami Songli: Older brother of Rayne, father of Nikko

Nikko Songli: nephew of Rayne, son of Itami

Dusk Solace: friend of Annabeth and Thalia, wife of Will, mother of Hikari

Will Solace: Friend of Percy, husband of Dusk, father of Hikari

Grover Underwood; Publicity manager of Percy

Circe: Best friend of Calypso

Frederick Chase: Historian, father of Annabeth, Matthew, and Bobby

Helen Chase: Step-mother of Annabeth, mother of Matthew and Bobby

Sally Jackson: Mother of Percy Jackson, wife of Poseidon

Zoe Nightshade: Head of the Management Department at Open Seas Inc.

Drew Contly: An executive in Marketing at Open Seas Inc.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 12. Coffee Talk**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hey, there."

Annabeth looked up, quite startled and almost spilling her half-drunken Gatorade on her charcoal-gray wool slacks and fiery red blazer, being so immersed within the work on computer, "Oh, um, hi, Silena."

The raven-haired beauty, dressed in a stunning lavender suit-dress and emerald wedges, flipped her hair and beamed, "What're you doing?" Silena leaned against her black, mahogany desk as she pulled out a nail file. She resembled a very stylish grape do to the shades of her clothes.

Annabeth answered, still typing away, "Just working on a proposal for Mr. Jackson." She crossed her legs under the table.

Silena nodded, pausing for a bit. Annabeth wondered why she was up here in the executives' office floor when she now worked on the tenth.

"Oh. Okay." Silena said, obviously trying to cover up something, "That sounds really interesting. Why don't you go down to the break room with me to get a coffee?" Silena asked, looking at Annabeth, expectantly.

"Actually," Annabeth said, pausing her typing for a moment, "I really can't. He needs this proposal by this afternoon and I'm behind schedule." Of course this was a little white lie (Annabeth Chase was _never _behind schedule), but she had a feeling that joining Silena for a little chat in the break room couldn't lead to any good.

Silena grinned, tugging on her arm, forcing Annabeth to stand up, "Too bad. You are anyway."

Annabeth sighed as Silena dragged her across the office and into the elevator, protesting and struggling the whole way. (Silena's whole day shopping trips of pounds and pounds of bags to lug around had made her quite strong.)

So here Annabeth found herself in the employee break room.

It resembled a room that was a cross between a high school cafeteria and Starbucks. The walls were painted a light cream color with a white-marbled tile floor. A small flat-screen aired the news and Dr. Phil 24/7 was mounted on the wall and a pale, cherry wood book case sat in the corner as well as a magazine stand. There was a bar along the backside wall consisting of a mini-fridge filled with snacks and various sodas (as well as employee lunches), a cabinet full of miscellaneous supplies (napkins, coffee filters, sugar/salt/pepper packets, pre-packaged sporks, etc.), and of course, a coffee machine. The rest of the room was filled with circular tables with white, plastic chairs, a white, leather loveseat and two-cushion couch.

As soon as the sugar was dissolved and the cream stirred in, Silena took as sip of steaming caffeine from the mug and handed Annabeth her own. (Open Seas could afford read china instead of Styrofoam.) The blonde thanked her as the two sat down at one of the circular break tables.

"I don't know why you don't just give Percy this," Silena stated. "Why do you go across the street to get him coffee at the cafe?"

Annabeth shrugged, stirring her coffee "Well, I go over there anyway to get my breakfast. Might as well get something for him as well instead of just plain coffee every day. Gets bland."

Silena blinked, bewildered, "You have black coffee _everyday! _You don't even add Sweet 'n Low!"

Annabeth sighed, looking down and not meeting Silena's eyes, "Well, I'm me. I'm boring."

"Well," Silena muttered in a sing-songy voice, "If you'd just let me give you make ove-"

"Silena!" Annabeth cut her off, meanwhile throwing her blonde tresses into a high ponytail, "Please. I know you didn't drag me down her to talk about my bad beverage preference so just spit it out." Annabeth sighed, a bit hysterically as she messed with the gold buckles on the top of her heels.

The raven-haired beauty smirked, flipping her hair. Her eye glinted, mischievously, "I know your secret!"

"What secret?" Annabeth asked, truly confused. She quit fidgeting with her gold shoes and started messing with her pendant necklace.

"I know you and Percy like each other!" Silena exclaimed, giddily. She giggled like a thirteen-year-old girl proclaiming her newest crush to her best friend in the locker room.

"_Where in the world did you get that idea from!?" _Annabeth announce, flabbergasted and slightly flustered.

Silena continued, her eyes sparkling with the rush of spreading gossip, "Oh, don't even try to deny it! I saw the blouse you were wearing yesterday."

Annabeth's first and only thought: WTF is this chick talking about...

The flamboyant young woman continued, using gesticulation on the verge of hysteria, "That blue blouse! I have no doubt in my mind that Mary form the mailroom wore that shirt the same night she went home with Percy and look now. You come back from a night and of drinking and celebrating wearing her shirt just so people don't figure out you spent the night with him by wearing your clothes from yesterday!"

"Oh. My. Gods. "Annabeth, sighed, palming her face, "I was only wearing that shirt-You know what? I'm not going to explain things to you because you're crazy. You're nuts! I don't have to explain things so I won't. All I'm going to say is that it's not what you think. Who do you think I am? Some hoochy woman who sleeps with her boss to keep a job? GODS!"

Silena gasped, "_Excuse me! _I am not some _hoochy woman! _I grew up in the Upper East Side in a house that used to be owned by Sharon Osborne, pardon me, so I am the definition of classy."

"I have just wasted the last two minutes of my life listening to you ramble about nonsense and accuse me of liking my boss."

Silena sighed, "Annabeth, there is nothing wrong about sleeping with your boss. I mean, look at Charlie and me."

"What?"

"Mr. Beckendorf-my boss? Why do think I still have a job?"

Annabeth gaped, "Silena, that-that's...wrong!"

"It's nothing casual. We're in love! Don't you just love being in love?" And back was the adolescent girl version off Silena.

But Annabeth was not having any of it. She stood up so abruptly she almost spilled her mug of coffee, "You know what Silena. I am not hearing any more of this. You've put me behind schedule and rambled about nonsense. Good bye!"

Silena sighed and muttered, "Gods...people in denial are _so_ bitchy..."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Silena stepped out of the elevator and strutted to back to the executive's office, her emerald wedges shimmering the whole way. This entire floor smelled of a wood, musk, and citrus and the office's decor theme was of rich, mahogany designs. Sure it wasn't exactly Silena's pristine, girly office tasted, but it would do. It was much better than the black and blue bruises theme Percy had going on...

Silena sighed, pushing the thoughts of interior decoration out of her mind and pushed the frosted glass doors of the office open and stepping inside.

"Talk with Annabeth go well?"

"No," Silena pouted, perching herself delicately on Charles Beckndorf's lap, "not at all. She's in denial!"

Charlie sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I told you not to meddle. Just let things take their course. If they're going to get together, they will. If not...well."

"But that's the thing!" She exclaimed, twisting her body to face him, "They're meant to be together! I know it."

"Silena, love," Charlie began, "You already advised Annabeth, but you can't just manipulate people to start a relationship.

Light-bulb. Silena gasped, "That's it! I have to _manipulate _the course of action. Thank you, Charlie! Thank you, thank you!" She planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Beckendorf sighed, "Sure, no problem. Ignore me completely..."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was almost closing time for the Open Seas Inc. Building and many of the employees had already left for their commute home. Some of the executives would be staying later to finish work, as well as their assistants. This was just about the time that the day time security switched shifts with the night watch.

Silena had ridden down on the elevator from the tenth floor to the lobby and loitered around the information desk for awhile. The lobby was actually a very beautiful place. The entrance had a pair of glass and silver grand doors in the middle with two revolving doors on either side that matched the exterior of the building. The inside of the lobby was just a mixture of fountains, plants, and glass artwork - of course with the grand information desk in the middle with a team of secretaries manning it during all visitor hours. (And, of course, the cafe, employee break room, and elevators were towards the back.

_Right on time._ Silena thought as she watched Annabeth step out of the elevator, probably to pick something up at the information desk.

"Oh, Annabeth!" Silena called, briskly walking over and waving at her.

The exasperated blonde resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she watched her friend draw near. "Yes, Silena?" Annabeth asked, slightly annoyed.

Silena waved away her annoyed tone, "Relax, this has nothing to do without previous conversation."

"Alright, fine. What?"

"You see that man over there?" Silena asked, craning her head to peek at him.

Annabeth followed her gaze, "Brown hair?"

Silena nodded, enthusiastically, "Yeah! That's Lee Fletcher. He's new on the night-watch. I hear he's a bit shy. You should go say hi to him. I hear the other security guards tease him."

She watched as Annabeth's suspicious features soften. She knew the blonde had a soft spot for bully victims.

Annabeth sighed, "Alright, fine." She wandered over to the revolving doors where the night-watch was waiting for their shifts to start.

Silena grinned, triumphantly as she watched her friend start to chat up Lee. To anyone watching it clearly looked like Annabeth and Lee were flirting mercilessly.

"And now to Phase 2," Silena announced as she saw Percy emerge from the elevator. She smirked, "Perfect timing, Mr. Jackson."

Percy walked over to Silena and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black trousers, "Okay, Silena. I'm here. What did you need?"

"Oh, just some plans Mr. Beckeondorf needed me to give to you." Silena handed him a roll of plans and blueprints.

Percy raised his eyebrow as he took them, "Why didn't you just bring them up to my office."

She blinked and motioned to her five-inch tall wedges, "Do you not see these? I can't walk up to your office."

Percy sighed, "Alright. Whatever. I need to get back to-"

"Oh my God!" Silena said, putting her plan into action.

"What?! What?!"

Silena pointed to Lee and Annabeth, "Look, Mr. Jackson! Aren't they so adorable? I so knew that she had a crush on him. And look now! He likes her, too. Their flirting is so fetch!"

Silena watched as she watched Percy's countenance change from confusion to anger, "What? Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, him? That's the new night-watchman. Isn't he dreamy? His name's Lee Fletcher. A bit short, though." Silena said, making sure to coat the jealously on thick to Percy.

Percy mumbled, still not peeling his, "Annabeth's d-dating him?"

Silena gloated, "Not yet, but she will be soon if she keeps talking to him like that! Anyways, I need to get back to work. Toodles, Mr. Jackson!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Percy grumbled as he stalked back into his office. He sunk into to black, leather, executive chair and buried his face into his hands. He knew had no right to be jealous of Annabeth and Lee, but the image of beautiful blonde assistant flirting with a night guard kept nagging as his mind.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

Annabeth entered with a stack of envelopes and packages, "Mail came by." She laid the stack of papers on his desk.

Percy mumbled a brief thanks, not daring to look her in the eye, lest he start shouting and demanding why she was flirting with someone else other than him.

He felt her scrutinizing gaze upon his face as she looked at him, "Something wrong, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy cleared his throat and ran a hand through his already messy hair, "Uh, no. I'm fine."

Annabeth nodded, fingering the hem of her blouse, "Oh, alright." He noticed a faint smiled still lingered on her face.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Annabeth let out an uncharacteristically girlish giggle, "Oh, nothing. It's just that I met the new night-watch guard and he's really funny."

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and scream at her, "Oh, um, okay. Annabeth, go make copies of this paper." He thrust a random page on his desk at her.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at his unexpected abrupt rudeness. She cautiously took the page and glanced at it, "Alright…How many?"

"Seven-hundred," He muttered, abruptly, as he continued messing around with his laptop, not looking at her."

"Okay…" Annabeth left for the copying room, wondering why her boss needed seven-hundred copies of his score on World of Final Minecraft IV.

Percy was still grumbling as she left, not even noticing her confused countenance. She was just trying to make him jealous, all rubbing Lee in his face. Ha! As if he was going to get on his knees and grovel for her love. She was _so _trying to make jealous.

…And it was working…

It _had _already worked.

It dawned on Percy that all he needed to do was make _her _jealous as well!

…He still had yet to figure out what he would do when she _was _jealous, but that was for another time!

He smirked as he formed a plan.

_Mission: Make Annabeth Jealous._

**.**_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**A/N: Hello, darlings! I know, I know, speedy update compared to my month long hiatus… Anyways, the last contest didn't work out too well since less than fifty people reviewed. SO THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU GET A PRIZE!**

**Your prize is this chapter since it was uploaded in less than a week!**

**Also, if you haven't already noticed, instead of writing review responses here, I will just be PMing them. As for you anonymous reviewers with questions or a comment that needs an explanation of reply...um...sucks for you!**

**And lastly, DO NOT FRET YOU PERCABETH LOVERS IT IS COMING SOON!**

**~The Director**

**P.S. In my advanced Com. Arts class, I found out that since 'me' is an objective nominative pronoun; the phrase "Percy and me" is correct in some circumstances!**

**P.P.S That's probably a really easy lesson to you high schoolers/college students, but it's very astonishing to me!**


	13. Celebrity Look Out

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

**_Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!_**

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._**

**Characters (Listed in order of appearance)**

Percy Jackson: CEO of the domestic company for Open Seas Inc., son of Poseidon Jackson, graduate of Goode High School and NYU (Business Major)

Annabeth Chase: Assistant/secretary of Percy Jackson, graduate of Riordan High School, current student at Columbia University, architecture major

Silena Beauregard: Former secretary of Percy Jackson, current assistant/secretary to Charles Beckendorf

Charles Beckendorf: Head of Opens Seas Inc.'s Engineering Department

Rachel Dare: Former assistant/secretary of Percy Jackson, crazy stalker, psychopath

Mr. Fulton: Annabeth's former boss, 27th most valuable architect in New York

Thalia Grace: Best friend of Annabeth, girlfriend of Luke, works at Hot Topic

Luke Castellan: Boyfriend of Thalia, friend to Annabeth and Percy

Mary-Sue: Head of the Communications Department of Open Seas Inc., frequent advice giver to Annabeth

Katsuki: Owner of _Katsuki's_ Sushi, favorite restaurant of Annabeth

Katie/Kyomi: Daughter of Katsuki, horrible waitress at _Katsuki's Sushi_

Calypso Atlas: Niece of Allen Atlas, ambassador to Open Seas Inc. from Weight of the World Construction Company

Allen Atlas: CEO of Weight of the World Construction Company

Katie Gardiner: Student at Columbia University, classmate of Annabeth

Mr. Brunner: Professor at Columbia University

Hazel Levesque: Open Seas Inc. Financial Manager

Poseidon Jackson: CEO of international company of Open Seas Inc., father to Percy Jackson

Rayne di Angel née Songli: Doctor at St. Luke's hospital, wife of Nico di Angelo, friend of Thalia and Annabeth

Nico di Angelo: Best friend of Percy, husband of Rayne

Darci Songli: Younger sister of Rayne

Itami Songli: Older brother of Rayne, father of Nikko

Nikko Songli: nephew of Rayne, son of Itami

Dusk Solace: friend of Annabeth and Thalia, wife of Will, mother of Hikari

Will Solace: Friend of Percy, husband of Dusk, father of Hikari

Grover Underwood; Publicity manager of Percy

Circe: Best friend of Calypso

Frederick Chase: Historian, father of Annabeth, Matthew, and Bobby

Helen Chase: Step-mother of Annabeth, mother of Matthew and Bobby

Sally Jackson: Mother of Percy Jackson, wife of Poseidon

Zoe Nightshade: Head of the Management Department at Open Seas Inc.

Drew Contly: An executive in Marketing at Open Seas Inc.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 13. Celebrity Look Out**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth sighed as she rode up the elevator to the twelfth floor. It wasn't even eight yet, but her day already sucked. She had woken up to Thalia blasting her heavy-metal-punk-rock-screamo at the crack of dawn on maximum volume on her stereo, causing Annabeth to fall on her face while doing morning yoga. Next, Luke had finished all of her protein bars and slim fast. Then her suit dresses had been late being dropped off from the drycleaners.

Bottom line = Morning sucked.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the tenth floor and Silena walked in, "Oh! Good morning, Annabeth!"

Annabeth sighed, balancing the tray of coffee cups and bag in her arms, "Silena, I'm not really in the mood right now." She said, dryly.

Silena laughed, flipping her hair as though the blonde was kidding, "Oh, you're so funny!" She strutted out of the elevator as they arrived on the eleventh, "I'll see you later at lunch?"

Annabeth forced a strained smile onto her face, "Ah, sure."

Silena grinned and waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed.

"Not," Annabeth muttered as she exited the contraption on her floor.

Mary-Sue, bustling about the office as usual, stopped when she saw Annabeth, "Oh, good mornin' dear. You're finally here. Did the traffic get to you this mornin', hun?"

Annabeth nodded, sighing as she set her coffee cups on her desk with her bags and briefcases and slipped off her coat. She turned to her colleague, "Is Mr. Jackson in yet?"

Mary-Sue pursed her lips and nodded, "Mhm." She shuffled the stack of papers in her hands on Annabeth's desk.

Annabeth sighed as she picked at her cuticles, "And his, uh, _guest?_"

From the day after Annabeth's little talk with Silena to this day a whole week later, Percy had been going out to clubs and bars, hooking up with a different slut - _ahem_ - girlfriend every single night, and then bringing the defiled girls to the office the next. It was always past Annabeth's desire to know what happened between them once the doors to Percy's office closed and giggling and grunts emitted from them.

Annabeth had managed to convince all of her colleagues that she didn't really care. (It was Mr. Jackson's business after all.) But once the little bitc - ahem - lady of Percy's affection crossed over from violating his body and territory to her desk - that was unacceptable.

The first day, Percy had brought home a curvy girl named Sherry or Cheryl or Carole with heavy eye makeup and big hair and she had crumpled all of the reports Annabeth had spent all night typing up with her rump as she and Percy had been in a kiss. Another time Percy had brought Tiffany to the office. She had pin-straight, bleached, blonde hair and big boobs who looked about eight years too young for her boss. That morning she had spilled Percy's latte all over Annabeth's shoes and then stole her caramel frappe. Bottom line - Annabeth did not like these girls.

Mary-Sue said, still with her pursed lips and pinched expression that conveyed that she felt the same way as Annabeth about Mr. Jackson's dates, "Mr. Jackson's, ah, acquaintance from last night left in a cab about an hour ago, but he has another lady-friend in his office now. She just arrived before you did."

Annabeth grimaced. "Great," She muttered, sarcastically, "I need to give Mr. Jackson these stat updates and I'm not going to let whatever bimbo he's fooling around with now stop me."

Mary-Sue blinked since she was sure Annabeth hadn't meant for the last part of her sentence to be said out loud, but Annabeth was already storming towards his office.

Annabeth didn't bother to knock as she jerked the handle and barged rudely into her boss's poshly decorated office, "Excuse me, Mr. Ja-" The sight in front of the young women was enough to make her blood run cold. She had already had her fair share of run-ins with Percy's mistresses over the last few days, but this was just plain irony.

Annabeth blinked as her hand limply slid off the door hand, "Oh! Um, sorry…"

Calypso had her ridiculously long, model legs draped over Percy's lap in a straddle with her lips latched on his neck which gave the appearance of her sucking his face off. Percy's face and neck were smeared with crimson lipstick and his polo was bedraggled and unbuttoned so she could see chest hair.

Percy's eyes widened as he witnessed his secretary barging into the. He shoved Calypso's thighs off his hips and attempted to straighten out his attire, "Annabeth!"

Calypso, landing her bum on the edge his messy desk, huffed as she straightened out strapless dress. (The skirt had – surprise, surprise – been hiked up her thighs in the previous activity.) She glared at the intruding blonde, "Don't you ever knock? You can't just go barging around this office like you're the king!"

Percy sighed, silencing his latest mistress. His face was colored red, but not as deep as Annabeth's, as he glanced at his colleague, "Did you need something, Miss Chase?"

Annabeth had recovered surprisingly fast from the awful sight. She cleared her throat, refusing to even look at or even acknowledge Calypso, "Um, yes, I have the company statistics update for you to send out to your father."

Percy cleared his throat as he adjusted his loosened tie and buttoned his shirt, "Ah, yes, um, I'll take those."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and rather briskly placed the folder in his outstretched hands. Without another word, she turned on her heeled stilettos and exited the office.

The rest of the day as she sat at her desk, Annabeth tried to drown on the sounds of their giggles and sloppy kisses.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I mean can you _believe_ the complete lack of work ethics in a man of that high of a position in a multi-billion dollar company? It's absolutely absurd!" Annabeth ranted on about to her roommate as they lounged on the coach.

Thalia finally gave up trying to attempt to eat their vegetable lo mien with chopsticks and picked up a fork, "Annabeth, I don't see what the big deal is. It's his company. He can do what he wants. If he wants to make out with trashy prostitutes he picked up off the streets, then so be it."

The blonde gave her friend an incredulous look as she chewed on her dumpling. Annabeth swallowed, setting her take-out box down on the coffee table quite roughly, "It doesn't matter if he can do it or not! The office is a place of business and professionalism. It just proves how unfit he is to run a company."

Thalia flipped through the channels as she slurped down the last bit of noodles. She readjusted sitting position on the couch to turn to her roommate, "You know, Annabeth. I don't think it's his 'ethics', you're irritated about. You're jealous."

Annabeth groaned, "You're seriously still on about that, Thals? This is the last time I am going to say it. I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. My. Boss. Compredes?"

Thalia said, "Okay, listen to yourself. You have this really sexy boss. There's this girl you hate. You're single. Your sexy bossy starts screwing around with this girl you hate and you're still lonely and single. And now you're jealous. It's so obvious."

Annabeth stated dryly, "Gee, I love you, too."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Come on, Annabeth. You know what? I think he likes you too. He's probably just doing all this to _make_you jealous. Mr. Sexy is guy, and that's how guys' minds work."

"Me? Trying to make _me_jealous? He doesn't even like me that way. I'm his _assistant."_

_The next day..._

Annabeth shouldered her cell phone as she fed paper into the copier machine, "No, Thals. For the last time! He is _not._" She groaned as she hung up.

"It's true, you know."

Annabeth jumped, almost falling over in her stilettos, as she spun around, dropping her phone. Silena caught it before it hit the ground and handed it to Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed, leaning against the copier, "Oh my gods, Silena. You scared me."

Silena shrugged as she walked inside the room and helped Annabeth with the papers, "But it's true."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she rolled up the sleeves to her charcoal-colored blazer, "What's true?"

"That Mr. Jackson is being intimate with Calypso to make you jealous," Silena stated, nonchalantly as she flipped her raven locks.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "H-How do you know about that?"

The other girl shrugged, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, "You don't exactly talk _quietly_when you speak with your roommate, Thalia, isn't? I could hear your conversation all the way down by the break room."

Annabeth's cheeks colored, "That's eavesdropping."

Silena's laugh filled the room like a bell, "Doesn't matter now, does it? But, your friend is right. He is just doing this to make you jealous." With a turn of her sparkly, ballet flats, Silena, and her perfectly pressed dress were gone.

After the initial anger at Silena for eavesdropping came and went, a sense of confusion and slight giddiness came over Annabeth. Percy Sexy Boss Jackson was trying to make _her_jealous! As soon as it came, the giddiness left, soon to be replaced by anger. All of the anger and irritation she felt, (and fine, she'll admit it) jealousy, was for nothing?

Annabeth jammed all the rest of the papers into the machine and stormed out of the room. All the new interns walking about the office, wide eyes and teetering their trays of coffee, moved out of her way as she rampaged down the hall. She stopped at her desk and, still fuming, angrily threw her empty coffee cups into the waste basket after kicking it for good measure. This whole time, Percy had been playing her for a fool!

"Hey, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up and suppressed the urge to scream when she saw Percy leaning against the edge of her desk, looking as freaking nonchalant as ever as he daintily sipped his afternoon mug of hot coco. She resisted the urge to barf when she saw the stains of magenta lipstick still on his neck.

She muttered, dryly, "Hi."

He sipped his coffee, "Did you copy the fliers Mary-Sue needs to send out?"

Annabeth thrust the stack into his hands, "Here."

Percy, oblivious and obtuse as ever, took them and grinned like a puppy dog, "Wanna help me go through some files later?"

She glared at the clock. _2:59. 3:00._Annabeth stood, pulling on her black pea coat and muttered, coldly, "Actually, I'm going home. I'm off the clock already."

Percy was taken aback by this. Annabeth suppressed a smug taunt. She always stayed after her hours to help Percy or someone else before heading down to her classes at Columbia University, but this time, Percy couldn't take advantage of her generosity.

Percy said, "Oh, okay. Um, well, see you tomorrow."

Annabeth didn't reply as she grabbed her bag and strutted into the elevator and pressed Lobby.

_Later that night..._

Annabeth sighed as she flipped through the channels and finally settled on Guido Shore. For some strange reason, that show always made her feel better about herself. It was probably because her skin complexion color wasn't the same as that of an Oompa Loompa, unlike her favorite character on the show, Schnooki.

Classes had been particularly hard that day so Annabeth was happy to come home to and change into her baggy sweats and throw her up in a messy bun. Thalia and Luke were out on a date so tonight was to be spent in solitude. After heating up a Slim Cuisine, she had settled on the coach to watch some mind-numbing TV.

But, alas, Guido Shore had to end and she wouldn't see Schnooki until next week's episode. Annabeth picked up the remote and flipped through channels. One particular show caught Annabeth's eye.

_"Hello, everyone and welcome to Celebrity Watch Out! I'm your house Aphrodite Love. Tonight's episode is extra juicy. Our Celebrity Look Out paparazzi took us to the Upper East Side of Manhattan where New York's young, rich, elite, and oh-so-scandalous reside."_

Annabeth's eyes were glued to the screen as the young, glamorous hostess pointed to a screen.

_"The world knows him as People magazine's Sexiest Man Alive. He's TIME's youngest billion and Seventeen's #1 Hottie! Meet Percy Jackson, entrepreneur and heir to his dad's multi-billion dollar company, Open Seas Inc. No, he's not an actor, musician, or model, but the world's sexiest and most notorious play boy."_

The screen flashed several pictures of her boss posing on the cover of several elite magazines and several paparazzi shots of Percy leaving assorted clubs and bars with different girls.

_"Up until now, Percy's player relations have been kept on the down-low, but has he gone too far? Starting a few weeks ago, Percy has been seen leaving clubs with a new girl every night and bringing them to his home on Fifth Street and the Open Seas Inc. Tower."_

Numerous shots of Percy and girls leaving the office and his apartment flashed on the screen.

_"We have a statement from one of his co-workers who wishes to remain anonymous.' Percy's always been known for his one-night stands, but taking them to the office is so wrong!'."_Aphrodite stared at the viewers, _"Is the world's Sexiest Man Alive in need of a sex intervention, or is this just a phase this preppy-kid-turned-bad-boy going through. And now we turn to Schnooki's new tan! Is it fashionable or Oompa Loompable?"_

Annabeth growled as she switched off the TV, "Now he's using his exploits for publicity? Gods!"

Though, she did have to agree with Aphrodite Love. He was oh so very, very attractive that she didn't even mind it that much anymore...

**A/N: Hello, darlings! I'm so sorry for the very long wait. As always, life's so busy, busy, busy! Some people have commented that the A/U's are too long, so I'm doing everything I can to shorten it without confusing you guys. I won't put the character list on the chapters after this one. Also, review replies, other than anonymous reviews, will be sent via PM!**

**Thank you for reading! Send in your comments, questions, and constructive criticism in a review!**

**~The Director**

**P.S. I wanted to upload this as soon as I finished so I didn't have time for anyone to beta, so if you see some major mistakes, tell me in your REVIEWS so I can edit them!**


	14. What Happens, Stays

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 14. What Happens, Stays**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth wanted to say that she held her ground and gave her boss the angry-blonde-diva-silent treatment for weeks until he caved, but to be honest...She didn't last one entire day.

After about a few hours of silent resentment and an awkward lunch break, Annabeth had heard some arguing...and smashing and thudding. That was then immediately followed by angry Calypso storming out of the office. After what she assumed was their breakup, Annabeth had been so giddy that she had simply forgotten to be rude and hostile.

The next day, contrary to what she had been expecting, Percy _did not_show up with a new tramp sucking his face - nor the days to follow.

Annabeth had nonchalantly brought up the notion with Silena in the employee lounge as they took their break together. Silena had waved it off as simply Percy thought she was hotter than Calypso, but she noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. Annabeth suspected her friend had lent a hand in the whole Calypso/Percy fiasco when events didn't go her way, but Annabeth decided not to question it.

She had seen Calypso in and out of the office on several occasions during the past few days, but only on strict business circumstances. Things had gone back to an almost boring, routine fashion.

So here she was, sitting home alone, eating fattening pizza and watching re-runs of Friends after a particularly challenging day at school. (For gods' sake! Her professors were so 'holier-than-thou'!) It was late Friday night and she was doing what every other broke college student was doing - you know, except for the ones that actually had lives. She sighed. Thalia and Luke were out on date to some expensive place as they were every other night. Now, people often wonder how Thalia could afford to go out all the time while, at the same time paying more than half the rent when Annabeth could barely scrape enough to pay for used textbooks.

Thalia's father, the owner of King of the Sky Airlines was downright, filthy rich. Yet, Thalia despised everything about him - his corporate, financial outlook on life, the way he looked down upon the less fortunate instead of helping them, his pretty, new wife of the month who was barely a year older than Thalia, everything, of course, except his money. Zeus Grace absolutely _hated_anything that hinted at a rebellion to the 'perfect' society of America and anything "tree-huggery" - which, of course, was what Annabeth's dear friend was all about. Though, Zeus still promised to pay for anything of Thalia's desire as long as she stayed out of the tabloids and didn't speak any opinions of her father or his company without a lawyer or guardian present.

So, that, along with the paycheck of Luke's considerably successful job, the couple was probably out eating a meal that cost more than Annabeth's whole paycheck.

No, of course she didn't resent her best friend for her financial good fortune, but Annabeth Chase did not, under any circumstances, take charity. She would rather eat greasy New York take-out food every night than have her pride bruised for some fancy-schmancy French food.

No way in hell...Annabeth Chase does not take charity.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The light from the setting Manhattan skyline cast dark shadows all across the streets as the lamps slowly flickered on, giving light to the pedestrians below. To the people looking up at the skyscrapers, a window of illumination stood out against the darkness of the other office buildings. This window belonged to the executive office of Open Seas Inc. Tower.

Annabeth yawned as she shuffled the documents and set them on the slowly growing pile of papers on the black, mahogany desk, "There you go, Mr. Jackson. The final reports for your father."

Percy grinned, slipping the files into a Manila envelope, "Thanks, Annabeth, You're a lifesaver. I would've been up here 'til dawn if it wasn't for you."

Annabeth smiled, shrugging it off, "It's no problem at all. I had nothing else to do tonight, anyway."

It was true. Even though her work day officially ended at three so she had time to walk over to Columbia, classes were cancel that day she had time to hang around. Annabeth had decided to go say goodbye to Percy before he went home as well. Instead she found him sitting behind piles and piles of papers and files, his office almost unrecognizable. Even though her duties for the day were completed, she decided to stay and help out.

It had been five hours since them and the winter sun was already gone.

Annabeth picked up her purse after slipping on her coat as Percy put on his.

"Have everything?" He asked as he fixed his collar.

Annabeth nodded as he switched off the lamp to his office, bathing them in darkness with only the bright, night lights of Manhattan to allow them to not trip and fall. She followed his footsteps in the darkness to the elevator. The light from the emergency exit sign and the down button on the elevator panel cast shadows on Percy's face as she watched him press the button.

The chrome doors slide open and the bright, fluorescence lighting inside the pod stung her eyes, but she quickly elevator walls were completely made of mirrors, excluding the thin panels of the wall behind the hand-railing which was made of a frosted, crystal glass. Percy, forever and always a gentleman of chivalry let her enter first.

She nodded quick thanks before stepping inside with him following closely behind. Percy pressed the lobby button as they doors closed and he leaned against the hand railing.

Annabeth didn't want to break the comfortable silence between them so she refrained from asking if there were security cameras in the elevator - a random thought that always occurred in her mind whenever she rode inside.

A sudden jolt rocked Annabeth off her feet and crashing into Percy followed by a piercing, screeching clang that sent the elevator to a stop. The fluorescent lights in the ceiling soon flickered a few times before fusing out, bathing them in darkness.

"Whoa!" Percy yelped, catching Annabeth by her wrists as he helped to steady her on her feet in the blackness, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth, still a bit shaken from the sudden stop, nodded before realizing he couldn't see her, "Yes, I'm fine." She smoothed her pencil skirt, "Uh," She gulped, "Must have been a shaft wire problem."

The light emitting from the tiny level buttons gave them little illuminations.

Her boss nodded, frowning as he pressed the emergency button -distinguished by its red back light.

_"Hello, this is security at the front desk,"_ A static-y, feminine voice spoke through the speaker box.

Percy cleared his throat, recognizing the voice as a member of his security staff "Uh, yeah, Janice. It's Percy. The elevator stopped."

_"Are you alright, Mr. Jackson?"_

_"_Yeah, we're fine. My assistant, Annabeth, is in here with me. We're not hurt, but the lights got shut off and we can't see. Can you call some help?"

A pause. _"Of course, Mr. Jackson. A mechanic and the fire department are on their way to get you out. There is a traffic accident on 2nd Street that's blocking the road. It'll be about half an hour before they arrive. Just sit tight."_

"Will do, Janice. Thank you." Percy sighed, pacing back to Annabeth. She saw his shadow slink down to the floor to sit and she followed his suit. As she sat in an awkward sideways position, she worried about her modesty in sitting on the floor in a pencil skirt before realizing that Percy couldn't see her.

"I guess we're going to be here for awhile, huh?" Percy commented as she heard a rustle of his hand running through his hair.

Annabeth said, weakly, "Yeah, I guess so." She pulled out her phone to call Thalia, but, alas, no signal and her battery was nearly dead. "No signal."

"Yeah, me neither."

A few moments of silence followed the two as they sat, lounging on the floor. Annabeth could hear the sounds of his steady breathing and the occasional rustle of wool from his adjustments. Percy's fingers idly tapped a rhythm-less beat on the floor of the elevator. Annabeth was almost certain he could hear her heartbeat (It was certainly loud enough to be called erratic in her ears) and shallow breathing (Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Could it be because of being in tight, dark confinements with Mr. Sexy Boss?).

It was Percy who broke the silence, "Want to play a game?"

Annabeth shifted her head to look at him, her eyes had already adjusted to the dimness and she could make out some of his more prominent features, "What kind of game?"

"Oh, I dunno. The kind of games they play in movies in situations like this." Percy said, shrugging, "Truth or dare?"

Annabeth almost laughed, but managed to contain it to a soft giggle, "What? Are we thirteen? No way."

Percy let out a low (oh, so, very sexy) chuckle, "Alright. How about 20 Questions?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrow in the darkness, "Um, alright? Like the 'guess what I am' 20 Questions or the-"

"No, no. Not that. We take turns asking questions and the other person _has_to answer it no matter what."

"How do you win?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"We're playing a game. What's the objective on how to win? I like winning."

She heard Percy emit another chuckled.

"You win by the other person losing. The first person to refuse to answer a question loses.'

"But what if we both answer all twenty of the questions and we answered them all. Which one of us wins?"

"The name is actually quite misleading. The game actually goes on forever until someone loses. You can ask and answer way more than twenty."

Annabeth 'mhmm-ed', signaling she understood him.

Percy continued, "Also, one more rule. What happens in the elevator stays in the elevator."

"Why?"

"Uh, sometimes questions can get a little crazy..."

Annabeth answered, quizzically, "Um, sure...You go first."

The next few minutes passed by in a flurry of laughter and shock. The two managed to learn many things about each other during the next few minutes. They learned of each other's embarrassing moments, high school experiences, Prom dates, family, and so much more. It was ridiculous how much fun they were having.

During the course of the game along with all the "No way!"s and "You're lying!"s, they had moved to sit quite near to each other.

Annabeth giggled as he finished up his last story on his first date, "Alright, you're turn."

Percy tapped his chin and stroked his nonexistent mustache. His mockery made her laugh, "Hmm, what question should I ask now?"

"Pick a new topic this time," Annabeth commented, "I swear, if I have to recall one more high school chess team experience..."

Percy chuckled, "Alright, alright. I won't. No more high school, promise."

Annabeth couldn't help but giggle.

Percy continued thinking, "Hmm...Okay, got one. Question #15 - Are you a virgin?"

Annabeth blinked, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed. This was the first time any of their questions surpassed the maturity level of a twelve-year-old.

"Excuse me?"

Percy shrugged as if asking about one's virginity was the most nonchalant thing in the world, "Have you or have you not had sex with someone?"

Annabeth was bewildered. She choked out, "You can't possibly expect me to tell you something personal like that?"

Percy said, "Hey, what happens in the elevator stays in the elevator. Anyway, are you forfeiting and I win?"

Annabeth did a double-take, "No, of course not. I'm answering it." She stuck out her jaw indignantly in her confidence, "Yes, I am a virgin. I've never had sex before."

She was blushing furiously, but she couldn't keep the smug smile off her face as she proved to Percy that she would definitely in this game.

Percy chuckled, nodding as he was quite impressed, "Your turn."

Annabeth held up her hand, "Wait, wait, why did you want to know that?"

He said something so softly it was inaudible. She leaned in closer to hear him. Annabeth could hear his slow breathing and feel his moist breath on her ear. Their shoulders and arms were touching.

Percy murmured, "I said. I wanted to know because you intrigue me, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth turned tilted her head to look up at him, her voice suddenly breathy and shallow, "And why is that?"

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Percy's skin was soft and smooth and his breath tasted minty. Her hand moved to rest on the skin of his neck, right below his jaw, the other hand tangling in his raven locks.

Percy's hand slid up her thigh and gripped her waist as he held her to him. She felt his other hand linger at her neck.

Annabeth felt herself melting against him. The fabric of her blouse catching onto the buttons of his suit. Percy tilted her head, deepening the kiss further until she felt she was about to

_"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, the fire department is here. They're sending someone into the shaft to retrieve you."_

Percy pulled away, his hand sliding across her body to fall back into his lap. He cleared his throat, "Thank you."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A/N: Hello, darlings! This chapter was extremely fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading in as much as I did.**

**If you have an Instagram(c), you should follow me! marielle_the_fangirl!****I post a lot of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson/Percabeth pictures. If you see any of my pictures and like any of them. Comment your fanfiction username with (hashtag)fanfiction!**

**Nearly done writing chapter 15, expect it soon!**

**~The Director **


	15. Please Say a Prayer

Please say a prayer for all the innocent people who lost their lives, their dreams, and their future today. If you have any humanity at all, pray for families who have lost a loved one and will have unopened presents on Christmas. Pray for the Victims of this dark day in America.

Please.

Newtown Shooting, 12-14-12

Lord Jesus Christ, I pray to you for a better tomorrow for humanity.


	16. Steven Walters and Being Deathly Afraid

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Chapter 15. Steven Walters and Being Deathly Afraid**

When Steven Walters signed up to be in the Volunteer Fire Department of Greater New York for service hour to graduate high school, he thought he'd be like those strong, hunky actors on the dramas who ran into burning buildings to save the sexy damsel and the adorable puppy. Was this job like that? Hell to the flippin' no. He had certainly thought all that training (push-up, pain, chi-ups, pain, sit-ups, pain, that awkward stair climbing thing, pain) was to prepare him for rescue missions, but so far that had not been the case. In the past week, the only things he had done were save a kitten from a broken fire escape and fetch donuts and coffee for the fire chief.

It had been late that evening and he was spending the night at the fire station for the first time so he could experience night-time missions when they had gotten a call. Two people (one of them actually happened to be famous) had gotten stuck in a broken elevator in a building on Fifth Avenue. Since this had involved no fire and virtually no danger, he had been allowed to tag along and assist with the mission.

Chief Carlson adjusted his gear as he shifted in his seat to look at Steven, "You ready for this, son?"

Steven nodded, glancing at the chief, "Yes, sir." He noticed the chief still had donut crumbs in his slightly graying, light brown mustache. He knew that Chief Carlson had saved many buildings and lives in the past so he still respected him despite the lack of action-packed rescue missions. The chief was just too darn stubborn to retire yet. Besides, the girls at school (especially Student Council President Valerie) didn't know anything and thought he was part of the squad that saved the group of 1st graders caught in a violent gas explosion at the elementary school.

The situation had reported in that they were safe and the conditions weren't that bad so the sirens of the truck were silent. Steven shifted his gaze to the window. The sea of yellow taxis didn't seem to notice the bright red truck unless the sirens were wailing so he guessed it would take awhile before they arrived. It was well past most children's bed times, but the streets of Manhattan were still lively as ever. The apartment lights shone like fluorescent stars against the darkened skyscrapers.

"Where exactly are we going, sir?"

This time the new recruit, Simon, answered, "The Open Seas Inc. Building on Fifth." Simon grinned, shoving his dark hair out of his face, "You're lucky, Steven. The trapped victims are the CEO and his assistant. Practically celebrities."

Steven nodded, returning the grin. Since Simon was rather close in age, merely four years, and he had been new as well when Steven started volunteering, they were close friends, "Can't wait." His reply was only a little sarcastic.

Chief Carlson spoke up from the seat in front of him, "Once we get past this blockade, we're there. The Open Seas Inc. Tower is on the left."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Steven peered into the dark elevator shaft as Simon lowered himself down into the pit with a pulley. The walls looked disgusting and slimy with smudgy, black oil stains and the wired and ropes that controlled the elevator's movement looked awfully tangled to be safe. He leaned in further and peered into the elevator. Simon had removed a panel in the ceiling of it and fluorescent lighting spilled out of the small opening and lit up some of the shaft.

Simon looked up and called, "Hey, Steve. Hand me a flashlight, will ya?"

Steven turned to the tool box next to him and picked up a yellow flashlight, "Here, catch." Luckily, the elevator had stopped only about five feet before the next floor opening so Simon caught it with ease. Steven heard Chief Carlson relaying the events currently happening through his cell phone to his wife. It just so happened she was a subscriber to the magazine that had named Percy one of the top 20 _Sexiest Men Alive _and wanted an autograph. Steven heard the chief mumble a few more 'yes, dears' as he continued to munch on his donut. He returned his attention back to the people in the elevator shaft.

Steven saw two people in the small opening in the ceiling of the elevator. One was a tall, charismatic man in an expensive-looking shirt and dress pants, however his sleeves were rolled up and he had a laid back smile. The other was a rather frazzled-looking young woman in her early-twenties. She was blonde and still dressed in her work attire. Both of them had wrinkled clothes and mussed hair, but Steven figured being stuck in an elevator messed with a person's appearance. Steven continued watching them from his spectator's post at the opening of the shaft. The man spoke to the woman.

"Come on, Annabeth. It's fine."

"Yes," Simone agreed, "He's right. Listen to him. It's perfectly safe, ma'am. Mr. Jackson here is going to hoist you up and I'll help you out of the elevator. Steven up there, our new volunteer, is going to meet you at the opening and help you out."

The woman, Annabeth, straightened her hiked-up, pencil skirt and smoothed her wild mess of golden curls, "It's not that I'm afraid it's not safe. It's-it's undignified and it's dirty!"

Percy raised her eyebrows in a quiet smirk, "I just think you're scared. Chicken, Annabeth? Or are you just not physically capable of getting out of here without lots of help?"

Annabeth huffed, indignantly and crossed her arms. Steven noted it was good reverse psychology on Percy's part. Annabeth reached up towards the ceiling, her high stilettos giving her a boost and effortlessly hoisted herself out of the elevator without any assistance from Percy. She also ignored Simon's outstretched hand as she maneuvered her heels around the many wires and grooves on the elevator. She quickly grasped the ropes and pulleys resting against the walls and climbed out of the elevator shaft. Steven's outstretched hand lay empty as she failed to take his assistance. Annabeth wiped the grease off of her hands onto a rag that she had helped herself to that was sitting in Steven's tool box. With a flip of her hair, Annabeth strutted to the stairs and began her descent down-after stopping to thank Chief Carlson and Janice for all their help.

All three men near the elevator shaft were slightly dumbstruck.

Simon gulped, "Um, that was, um-"

"Hot," Steven finished.

…

Then a voice spoke from inside the elevator

"Hey, yeah, um, Annabeth could do it by herself, but who's going to hoist me up?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Yes, sir. Right on the tenth floor. Alright, thanks Ken," Annabeth said with a smile as she pointed the mechanic up to the right floor, "The fire chief is already up there with some recruits. The night crew will let you all out when you're finished."

Ken tipped his wrench at her in thanks as he entered the stairwell. Annabeth continued organizing some paper work at the front desk of the Open Seas Inc. building when she heard some footsteps behind them. She knew who it was without looking.

"So, Miss Acrobat, what's up?" Percy said, coming up behind her and leaning against the front desk as well.

"Well, well, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth said, crossing her arms and looking at him, "Looks as if you've finally managed hoist yourself out of the elevator."

Percy grinned, "Relax, Janice went home. You can call me Percy."

Annabeth flashed him a smirk and poked his upper arm, "You know, Percy, you'd think with biceps like these, you'd have a little more upper body strength than that. Two firemen had to help you climb a rope."

Percy looked mock offended, "Excuse me, but I'm sorry we're not all freakishly strong and flexible like Miss Black Widow over here."

Annabeth tossed some hair over her shoulder, "Like I said, I was athletic in high school."

Percy leaned in closer and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he whispered, "Hmm, shall we start off from where we left off?"

Annabeth's breath hitched as she felt his breath on her neck, "I don't know. I've forgotten where we left off." She breathed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth whimpered as Percy shoved her against the door of his apartment and kissed her fiercely. Her hands knotted in his hair as he shoved her jacket off.

Everything in his bachelor pad looked about the same as the last time she had been there; black, leather furniture, rock band posters, and chrome gadgets despite it being maybe a tad bit messier. Although, Annabeth wasn't the one to talk. She has barely been able to look around the apartment before Percy captured her lips once more with his. He hadn't even bothered to turn the lights on. Then again, the circumstances on which she was here this time were so much better than the last.

Annabeth giggled as she pulled away for a breath, "Whoa, there. At least let me put this down."

Percy stepped away and let go of her hips, "Sorry." He had a goofy grin on his face and his hair looked adorable with it messed that way.

Annabeth walked into the living room and set her bag down on a love seat. His floor-to-ceiling windows were certainly an amazing asset of the design of the penthouse. She could so the lights blazing like a sea of stars all across Manhattan.

Percy came up behind it and kissed her neck, slipping his arms around her waist.

Annabeth mumbled as she stared out the window, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, you are." Percy mumbled.

She laughed, turning around and facing him, "Don't even. That's corny." Her foot hit the edge of the coffee table, "Whoops, I didn't see that."

Hold on, I'll turn on the lights."

Annabeth grabbed his wrist, "No, it's okay. It's pretty like this. Anyway, all I need to see is you."

Percy grinned, nodding. He took her in his arms and led her to the couch where he slowly started to kiss her again. Annabeth slipped off her heels before resting them on his neck. His hands ran up her arm and his fingers ghosted her collarbone. He was now lying on top of her. Percy's other hand ran up her thigh and started to un-tuck her shirt-

"Wait, Percy," Annabeth mumbled against his lips, pushing him off.

He sat up and stared at her dumb-founded, "What?"

Annabeth grinned sheepishly, "I need to go to the ladies' room. I'll be back in a sec."

Percy chuckled, soundlessly, reclining against the back of the couch, "Sure thing. Remember where it is?" He smirked a bit, "From last time?"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him, "Yes, I do remember. And don't make it sound dirty. I was drunk!"

He watched her as she got up and made her way down the hallway and slip into the bathroom.

Percy smiled as he waited for her to come. He had to admit this was kind of weird dating his assistant. He didn't really know what to label them yet. Could this really be just another one night stand? It would be reasonable considering how he hadn't kissed another girl in ages.

Suddenly, his reverie was ripped apart and disrupted by a piercing scream emitting from the bathroom. Percy jumped to his, nearly tripping over the coffee table as he heard Annabeth hollering from the bathroom.

"Percy! Oh, my God! Help me!"

After getting his bearings, Percy dashed as quickly as he could down the hall, bashing his toe against the corner of the wall on the way there, "Annabeth!" A million things raced through his mind on what the scenario could possibly be. His mind jumped to the worst. Could be a burglar or a secret agent or a ninja assassin?! Percy stopped in his bedroom and grabbed a baseball bat before racing to the bathroom and slamming the bathroom door open, poised to start attacking Annabeth assailant.

The sight that met Percy was a rather…awkward one. Annabeth was standing on top of the toilet seat with his shampoo bottle poised to throw. She was red with exertion and almost in tears as she continued to frantically panic, "Kill it! Kill it! Percy! Kill it!"

"What?" At first, Percy was dumbfounded for the second time that night as he stood in the otherwise normal bathroom. Nothing seemed out of place until he looked where Annabeth was erratically pointing at.

On the floor in the corner near the floor rug was a tiny, black spider, "The spider?"

Annabeth was on the verge of hyperventilating by now. She backed up on the toilet as the little arachnid scuttled out of the corner and closer to the sink, "Yes! Gods, Percy! Kill it now!"

"But it's just a little spider. It won't hurt you."

Annabeth was in tears now, "Just kill it! Please!"

Percy walked into the bathroom and squished it beneath his foot before turning to Annabeth, "There! It's dead. It's gone Annabeth." He took her hand and helped her off of the toilet.

Annabeth hopped down, making sure to give the dead spider corpse a wide berth before fixing herself and wiping her eyes. She yanked down her skirt, which had hiked up in the process, and smoothed her hair.

Percy put his arms around her and wiped her eyes, "It's okay. I got you."

Annabeth breathing slowed and she stepped away from Percy and out of the bathroom, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that I-I'm really. I'm-"

"Deathly afraid of little spiders?"

Annabeth shot him a glared and finished her sentence "Am arachnophobic." Percy raised an eyebrow at her and her gaze softened, "And, yes. I am deathly afraid of little s-spiders."

Percy took her hand and led her back out into the living room, "Really. How come this little episode has never happened in the office?"

Annabeth gave a shaky laugh, "Oh, really? Haven't you noticed that several cans of Bug-Begone in the trash and how the office is not cobweb-free? Before you arrived during my first week, I went around and made sure none of those little creepers would sneak up on me while I was doing your invoice."

Percy chuckled and began kissing her neck again.

Annabeth put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away, "I-I should really get going Percy."

Percy looked confused, "What? Why? But we were gonna-"

Annabeth said, "That just really tired me out and I should really get going. Besides, I kind of ruined the mood…"

Percy sighed, "Alright." He released her hips from his grip. Annabeth slipped on her heels and then Percy helped her put on her jacket. Annabeth grabbed her purse as he walked her to the door, "I've called a cab for you. It's on its way."

Annabeth smiled, gratefully, and pecked him on the cheek, "I'll see you later, kay?"

Percy nodded, "Good night, Annabeth. Be brave and don't let the spiders get you." He grinned.

**A/N: *ducks before all of the knives and arrows are thrown* I know! I know! I'm terrible at updating. I'm so sorry for the very long wait. Although, to make up for it, this chapter is almost 3,000 words long! Yay! I know you all don't want to hear my petty excuses, but I've still got some. I got into the high school I applied for! Life is just so busy these days what with graduation creeping up on me. Homework is terrible and blah, blah, blah. Okay, I promise this time the wait won't be nearly as long as the last time. It will certainly be up before March is over! **

**Thank you all for those of you who have still stuck with me despite my terrible updating. **

**See y'all next time!**

**Leave your comments, questions, and thoughts in a REVIEW!**

**~The Director**


	17. You Should've Just Told Me

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 16. You Should've Just Told Me**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The fact that she didn't curse when the taxi splashed muddy rainwater on her brand new pencil skirt was quite a feat. Even Thalia and Luke noticed Annabeth's abnormally good mood that morning. She had even forgotten to snap at Luke for eating her last protein bar or at Thalia for not recycling the empty Half & Half carton. She was definitely walking on sunshine today.

Now, you ask, what brought on this good mood and overly chipper attitude adjustment? Annabeth hadn't seen her boss since before the weekend started on Friday. It just so happened that they kind of made out in several venues that night. She hadn't had the nerve to call him on Saturday or Sunday, and was secretly hoping _he _would call _her. _However, to no avail. So, yes, this was the first time she had woken up on a Monday morning without acting like Garfield. Considering the last time she saw Percy, his hair was rumpled from her constantly running her hands through it, she figured she had a good reason to be excited to go to work and see him again.

Honestly, she was actually quite (okay, _very_) nervous as well. As Annabeth walked out of the coffee shop across the street with two lattes in her hand, she wondered what today would bring in their (was it really appropriate to call it that?) relationship? Her grip on the paper cups was on the verge of breaking the material and spilling scalding latte all over herself. She figured, as she rode up the elevator, that her boss wouldn't outright mention anything in front of their co-workers. Annabeth was pretty sure that was against the employment policy, but he was also the boss. She also figured she should continue to call him Mr. Jackson until they were alone.

As she stared at the escalating numbers on the wall of the elevator, Annabeth finally let her mind wander to the forbidden question that she had been trying to avoid asking herself all weekend. Were they a couple now? Sure, in most scenarios, when a man passionately ravishes and kisses a girl in his apartment it's a given that they're together. However, this was Percy Jackson they were talking about. He was the playboy and the heartthrob of lonely teenage girls across America. And…there was also that small little detail about him being her, well, _boss. _

Either way, there was nothing that could ruin her morning.

…

Yet.

Annabeth pushed the thought aside as the elevator _ding_ed, signaling the twelfth floor. She visibly relaxed her shoulders and straightened her posture as she walked into the office.

"Mornin', darlin'," Mary-Sue greeted as she bustled by with her headset on and printed invoices piled in her arms.

Annabeth returned her greeting with a beaming smiled, "Good morning, Mary-Sue."

The elderly, plump lady was taken aback by the kind gesture. She was use to Annabeth's nonchalant, slightly cold mien by now so the smile surprised her, "Oh, um, oh my. You look wonderful this mornin', dear-y."

Annabeth gave an uncharacteristic giggle, "Thank you. Is Mr. Jackson in yet?" Addressing him as Mr. Jackson instead of Percy already sounded too stiff and formal on her tongue.

Mary-Sue nodded as she balanced the invoices, "Yes, arrived here bright and early. I guess everyone's in a good mood 'cause of the weather." It was true. It was surprisingly warm today for the middle of October. The sun seemed to be mirroring Annabeth's mood.

Annabeth waved a thank you to her elder and went to go set her stuff down at her desk. After placing her bag on her chair and removing her light jacket, she picked up the latte on her left and stared at her boss's office door.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. Annabeth almost gagged and lurched. She hadn't had this awful _feeling _since her high school Prom night. She didn't like the way her head felt like and stomach felt like it was high and how she had the strong urge to blush and _giggle. _Annabeth hated giggling. However, on the other side, it was kind of nice. It was the first time in months that she had ever something relatively close to _affection. _Her feelings towards Percy had always been on the side of embarrassing lust. Today, she felt sort of…cuddly.

She wondered what would happen once she entered the room. She knew he was a casual guy, but should she expect Percy to ravish her on his desk as soon as she entered in the middle of the work day. She had a brief, embarrassing fantasy or him swiping all of his (all filed by her, mind you) papers off of his desk and kissing her…

Perhaps she was over thinking this. Maybe he did this with all of his female co-workers and she shouldn't expect anything different. Oh, it was killing her! However…he did seem to genuinely caring when she was over at his place.

She tightened her grasp on his cup of coffee and strode up to the door. She took a deep breath and tried to wipe the grin off of her face, but to no avail, and knocked.

She heard a muffled, soft thud and a voice mutter. "Come in."

Annabeth pushed open the opaque, frosted glass door and walked into Percy Jackson's office.

The sight before her wanted to make her scream…or vomit.

Calypso Atlas was sitting on Percy's desk with her legs crossed. Her boss sat slouched in his big, arrogant, executive chair, leaning on his elbow. The way she faced him on his desk and the proximity between her crossed, mile-long legs and his hands was sickeningly similar to the way a stripper might give a lap dance.

A million thoughts were running through her mind at the speed of lightning; _What is she doing here? What were they doing? This has to be some form of cheating even if we're not 'dating' Are we dating? UGH! THAT SLUT! I knew I shouldn't have expected anything from him. I'm just another one-night stand. God! I'm so stupid! He's so stupid! Ugh! Man-whore! His eyes look so beautiful. Jerk! Oh, and his hair is so adorable today. Is he wearing a new suit? What is that whore doing with my boyfriend? Annabeth, shut up! He's your boss! You just kissed. That's it!...And he took you to his apartment. BOYFRIEND. NOT YOUR FREAKING BOYFRIEND. But he didn't call you! Not ONCE. Oh my God. I am so stupid for expecting him to act like my boyfriend. Ew, get away from my boyfriend, slut! Why is she looking at me like that? You two are sitting so close together. Why is this happening to me? I am going to be sick. This is worse than that one time I walked in on Thalia and Luke. Ugh, this is worse than strip poker. Worst spring break ever. I am going to vomit. _

"Oh, hey, Annabeth," Percy said, looking up from his conversation with Calypso.

The young heiress flipped her burgundy hair to turn and look at the blonde with a cool gaze.

Annabeth felt her grip slipping on the paper cup, but it was too late as she watched (Was it really in slow-mo or was it her?) it fall to the ground and the scalding liquid spill all over new blouse and his pristine, white office carpet. Annabeth shrieked in surprise, jumping back, "OhmygodI'msosorry." She blurted, quickly picking up the cup. She recovered her composure rather quickly and straightened her blouse. Annabeth refused to look at Calypso and Percy.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jackson. I'll clean this up right away. Was I interrupting something? I just came to drop off your latte." Annabeth put on her go-to expression; cold, indifferent, (slightly squinty), narrow eyes, upturned nose, high chin, and bored expressions. This mien seemed to never fail to hide her emotions.

Percy chuckled, standing up, "It's cool, Ann'beth. Relax, I can take care of i-"

"No," Calypso interrupted, sensually sliding off of his desk in her tight pencil skirt, "I'll call the cleaning crew to deal with this…" She waved her hand carelessly in the direction of the stain, "Mess."

Percy said, walking over to Annabeth, where she stood, rigid as a bored, "No, that's no big deal. Annabeth and I can just wipe this up really quick."

Annabeth nodded, "I'll go get paper towels out of the break roo-"

"No," Calypso said, once more in her sultry, putting her perfectly manicured hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'll call maintenance. Annabeth." Annabeth inwardly cringed. Calypso said her name like she ordering a dog. "Go get Percy another latte." She hated the way she said _his _name even more. She didn't _own _him.

Percy said, "No, no. It's okay. There's coffee in the break roo-"

Calypso continued, "And while you're at it, get me a low-fat chai latte with a nutria-boost. Go ahead. You're dismissed."

Annabeth's mouth gaped. _How dare she?! _She was so angry she was left speechless.

"No, Annabeth. It's fine. Just get one for-"

"Annabeth, just get him the same thing you just _spilled._"

With a wave of a French manicure, Annabeth was pretty much ushered out of the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The rest of the morning sucked balls. The sun was a bland, too bright nuisance that shown in her eyes. The sound of birds singing was like a screeching cock fight. Everyone was just too damn chipper and peppy for a Monday morning.

Annabeth angrily typed invoices on her abused keyboard as she gulped down her fifth mug of lukewarm, butter coffee. She had drowned herself in work to avoid feeling all the gross emotions raging inside of her.

She jabbed her mouse on the print button. Her forehead creased in it's never ending frowned as she waited for the stupid paper to print.

Annabeth had been rudley ushered out of Percy's office by a (no doubt fake) ginger and sent on a freaking coffee run like a common intern.

She had returned half an hour later with the scalding beverages to find closed doors. Annabeth had no freaking idea what they were doing in their anyway. She had knocked to deliver the drinks, but was greeted by a "Not now. We're busy." From none other than, you got it, Calypso. They hadn't emerged from inside until much later when the drinks were already cold. Percy happily drank his with his lunch, but Annabeth saw Calypso toss hers into the trash after she had waited in line for 20 minutes to order it at the coffee shop.

Percy had tried to make small talk with her on several occasions when Calypso would break to the ladies' room for one of her many, many mirror checks, but all she had given him were short, curt answers. He looked a little taken aback by her coldness. It kind of hurt her to hurt him, but she couldn't bear to look at him without bursting into angry, frustration tears. She couldn't even tell if he was going to bring up what happened on Friday. His tone or words didn't indicate anything that lead her to thinking he was about to bring it up.

Annabeth grabbed the printed invoice and stood. Her joints cracked and popped from her unmoving position at her desk as she walked to the copier machine room. She had seen Calypso leave a few moments ago, jabbering away on her cell phone so she didn't need to watch for who she would run into.

Annabeth sighed, half in minor irritation at her suckish day and half in fatigue. She fed the paper to the machine and set the buttons and practically collapsed against the machine as she waited for it to give her copies.

She nearly jumped as she felt a pair of hands settle on her waist, "Oh, my gods!" Annabeth whipped around to face Percy grinning down at her with a goofy expression.

"Jumpy today, aren't we Annabeth? First the latte, now this."

Annabeth slipped out of his grasp and leaned against the opposite wall of the closet like room, "No, no. Just...tired." Her voice sounded unnaturally high and stiff. She couldn't talk to him now .Her feelings boiling up inside her all day were making her irrational. Annabeth needed to go home and sleep on today's events and start fresh tomorrow.

"Oh, um, so," Percy began, advancing towards her.

Annabeth snatched the invoices out of the mouth of the copier machine and slipped passed him, "Actually, I have a lot of work to do, Mr. Jackson so I was just on my way back to my desk-"

"-Mr. Jackson? Annabeth, what are you do-?"

"-I really have to go-'"

Annabeth turned away from Percy and was already walking away from him down the hall. Suddenly a hand closed around her wrist and she was pulled into a dark room.

She heard the door slam shut. Annabeth fell against what felt like a cardboard box. Her eyes weren't able to adjust to the sudden plunge into darkness. Annabeth groped around in the darkness/

She heard a click and there Percy Jackson stood in front of her with his hand loosely pulling on a light bulb string.

"Mr. Jackson, what are we doing in here? Why did you bring me in this supply closet?"

His index finger met her lips to silence her, "Annabeth, shh. Now what's with all this Mr. Jackson stuff? You're acting weird.

Annabeth blinked, staring at him, "I just thought that since-"

"Don't you remember Friday night? You certainly didn't call me 'Mr. Jackson' then. What's going on? Did I do something wrong? You wouldn't talk to me all day. And just now with that escape stunt in the copy room."

Annabeth blushed, looking down, "Oh…I just thought that since Calypso was-"

Percy laughed, cutting her off, "You thought this was about Calypso? Annabeth, really."

"Hey!" Annabeth crossed her arms, "I was exactly feeling very comfortable when I walk in and see her sitting next to you like-like that!"

Percy took her face in his hands, "Annabeth, you listen to me. Calypso is nothing to me."

"Then, then why is she always here? Why are you always with her?"

"Did Friday really mean nothing to you, Annabeth? Calypso's uncle is a really important client for Open Seas. My dad just asked me to keep her occupied and happy because her uncle apparently adores her like his own daughter and takes her opinion into great account. He wanted her to scope up out, I guess in guise of me showing her around the business field. My dad just asked me to make sure she's happy with our company so we can keep her uncle's business."

"You could've just told me that in the first place. Here I was thinking you had a thing with her."

"Do you really think I'm that kind of guy? I'm sorry I didn't get to call you about Friday. I was in Tokyo all weekend at a seminar with my dad. I really enjoyed being with. I didn't bring it up all day because I don't think our co-workers would really think this is…appropriate."

Annabeth felt a grin creeping onto her face as she listened to him. This whole time she was over thinking! She finally understood why boys sometimes said women were irrational.

"So where does this leave us, Percy?"

Percy grinned, "Hmm. I don't know." He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "What do you think?"

Annabeth, breathless and blushing, didn't say a word, but kissed him back.

Percy smiled, pulling her close to him.

"I've liked you for a really long time now, Percy."

"I have too, but you do realize we can't be exclusive. I am the boss, but this is still against work policy…and ethics. We can only be together outside of work."

"I know. I don't mind. But if you've liked me this whole time, what about those girls and all of that _Celebrity Look Out _stuff?"

Percy grimaced, "You saw that? Well, obviously I was just trying to make you jealous."

Annabeth grinned, fiercely attacking his lips again.

Percy chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really glad you weren't really with those other girls."

"Hey, let's say we have to go out for a meeting and head on back to my place?"

Annabeth grinned, running her hand through his hair, "I'd like that."

**~The Director**


	18. It's a Montage

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

**_Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!_**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 17. It's a Montage**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It's a really nice feeling to wake up in the morning with a first thought of '_Wow, this is a really comfortable bed.' _It's almost up there with the '_Ha. I don't have to get up yet.' _feeling. And, since Annabeth managed to snag both of these on this particular day, she had to admit it was a pretty, damn good morning.

However, she didn't really need the second feeling. Some days in life require a person to love waking up in the morning (especially in a comfortable bed) and this was just one of those freaking amazing days. The warm arm around just happened to add the whole majestic, romantic comedy-esque mood of the whole ordeal.

Annabeth was also utterly infatuated with whole idea of 'spooning.' It was kind of comforting to also know, from her own experience, that spooning doesn't _always _lead to 'forking.' Last night as exhibit A.

She rolled over onto her other side and came face to face with a warm, bare chest. The chest just so happened to be very attractive…and attached to neck, which was attached to a head, and the head just so happened to have the equally (if not more) attractive face of Percy Jackson.

Annabeth loved the feeling of his arm around her waist. It was that comfortable warmth that included a soft, thick blanket to just add to the whole awesomeness of it all.

She looked up at his sleeping face being slowly roused from slumber as his arm tightened around her. She found it quite endearing (not to mention _very _cute in a masculine way) when he dopily blinked open his eyes and slowly grinned upon seeing her.

"You drool in your sleep."

"Good morning to you too, Wise Girl," Percy said, yawning and kissing her nose.

Annabeth smiled, wrinkling her nose, "Wise Girl?"

Percy chuckled, "Just trying it out since 'Honey' and 'Sweetheart' didn't work out quite so well."

Annabeth ran her hand up his arm, "I think we could do without pet names. Right, Seaweed Brain?"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Point proven."

"Actually, I change my mind. Smart Ass is much more fitting than Wise Girl."

"Not fair. I'm always a Smart Ass."

"Your snide and witty comments and antics beg to differ."

"Says Mr. Sarcastic."

"Babe, no one's going to win this conversation on who's more witty and sarcastic. Let's just call it even."

"Fine." Annabeth snuggled into his chest.

Percy let out a yawn, "What time is it?"

Annabeth glanced at the sharp light streaming in through the crack in the curtains, "Late."

"Oh, well, it's still probably before noon so that counts as morning for me. Besides. It's Saturday," Percy squeezed her to him once more before releasing her from his grasp and sitting up.

Annabeth shot him a look that could only be described as the 'puppy pout'. "No," She whined, "It's cold. Stay."

Percy chuckled, laying back down and placing his arms around her shoulder, "My T-Shirt looks good on you, you know."

"Hm, really. Though, I doubt my pants will ever look good on you."

"Sorry. Skinny jeans aren't really my thing."

"Oh, well. Anyway, this whole shirtless and boxers thing is working out just fine for me."

"…Smart Ass."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The rest of the morning was spent dozing and relaxing in Percy's bed. Annabeth had to admit that today was a step up from her usual Saturday morning of waking up forever alone in her cold, twin bed in her not-penthouse apartment and going for a lonely run.

She seemed to be getting all the luck that had been mysteriously eluding her during her first few months in New York. The luck seemed to have been going on since last night.

Last night was the first time Annabeth had stayed over for the night since they had started seeing each other. Well, the first excluding her staying over the night while she was drunk. Alright, it was the first night she stayed over while being _conscious, _and, of course, the first night spending it in the same bed.

The two had been going out exclusively for the past week, unbeknownst to their co-workers. Last night was just one of the many dates they had so far. It just so happened that last night's dinner at a quaint restaurant in Brooklyn led to Percy's apartment. Indeed, at first, it was hard for them to keep their hijinks contained at work, but it just added to the passion that came after hours. However, they couldn't keep resist sometimes…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Annabeth Chase, please report to my office immediately."Percy's voice was heard blandly over the intercom throughout the floor._

_ Immediately, all eyes in the 12__th__ floor office went to the blonde sitting at the receptionist desk. _

_ Mary-Sue hurriedly waddled over to her, "Annabeth, you be careful, hun. Last time Mr. Jackson used that phrase, Benji got fired!"_

_ Annabeth said, "Oh, Mary-Sue, I really dou-"_

_ Percy's voice continued, "Open Seas will be having a conference call meeting during the next hour so please no interruptions."_

_ Annabeth said, "See. He just needs me to take notes during the meeting." She gathered up a pen and a notepad and entered the office, all eyes on her of course._

_ As soon as she entered the room, Percy shoved her up against his desk and kissed her, "What was taking you so long? I said immediately."_

_ Annabeth laughed, "Sorry. Everyone thought you were going to fire me." She ran her hands up his chest, "But, hm, this 'meeting' is an hour?"_

_ Percy shrugged, smirking, "Hey, I've missed you all day."He tightened his grip on his hands around her waist._

_ "Ease up a bit," Annabeth stood up from his executive desk, "People will get suspicious if this meeting consists of a lot of banging."_

_ Percy's grin was priceless._

_ Annabeth turned red as she glared at him, "I didn't mean it that way! I meant as in banging _sounds _like you shoving me against the desk!"_

_ Percy smiled softened, "You're cute when you say embarrassing, perverted stuff." He kissed her again, "But, don't worry. I know. No banging. Got it."_

_ Annabeth smirked, "That's what she said."_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Annabeth smiled, recalling that memory of their hijinks at work as she opened Percy's gigantic, stainless-steel refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and cracked a few. Yes, it had been hard to bring themselves to get out of bed, but Percy's stomach made sure they did it sometime before lunch.

Percy had decided to take a shower when she volunteered to cook (despite Percy insisting they could just order in.) As she wandered into the kitchen earlier that morning, she realized it gave her some time to think over their relationship.

Despite the light, joking tone of that conversation (as well as the differing meanings), Percy had kept true to his word. Yes, they had a very 'hands-on' relationship, but he had always been respectful. He never pushed her since she had as much sexual experience as a baby penguin. They had never really gotten farther than she had in high school (excluding last night.) To be honest, she had been surprised Percy hadn't jumped to wanting sex the first time he had her in his bed since he seemed so scandalous before they were officially together. She knew he had convinced her they were all ploys to make her jealous and the Calypso thing was fake, but it had still made her nervous during the earliest stages of their relationship. However, Percy had proved her wrong. He had been a perfect gentleman. He seemed just as content to sleep (and only sleep) during the night together and wake up in the morning in each other's arms.

Annabeth briskly whisked the eggs as she continued pondering her thoughts on their relationship.

Their routine the past few days had been nothing short of special. The couple would arrive at work, after having a make-out session in the elevator, and act totally casual and platonic the whole day. Annabeth would address him as 'Mr. Jackson' and he would address her as 'Miss Chase.' They would only talk when Annabeth needed something work-related from him to avoid accidental displays of affection. (Excluding the occasional 'meeting'…By occasional, they meant daily.) Annabeth would leave for her classes after work and Percy would pick her up or she would meet him for dinner or a movie. Their weekends consisted of spending the whole day at Percy's apartment or somewhere secluded in the city together. As long as the public date locations were somewhere the press avoided and they were unlikely to run into anyone they knew, everything always went perfectly.

However, the more 'physical' side of their relationship did have its perks.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Oh, gods!" Annabeth storming into Percy's apartment as she slammed the door._

_ "Huh?" Percy asked as he looked up from the couch. He turned off the TV and set down the remote._

_ Annabeth angrily tossed her backpack onto his loveseat and stood angrily in front of her boyfriend, "My professors are incompetent dimwits that wouldn't recognize intelligence if it slapped that in the face and kicked them in the flipping balls!"_

_ Percy sighed, "Bad day at school?"_

_ "Apocalyptically tragic day at school!" Annabeth then started to pace as she ranted on for a good five minutes about how her college was corrupt and in dire need of knew authority._

_ Percy tried not to smile as she ranted, keeping a semi-straight face and nodding at all the right places. She was just so cute when she was angry. He loved the way her face got red and her eyes flashed. He loved the way she used her hands way too much when she talked. He loved the way that she over exaggerated everything and fumed._

_ Annabeth angrily blew a piece of stray hair out of her face, finally stomping for the last time and crossing her arms as she stood in front of him, "Can you just believe that? I am furious!"_

_ Percy heaved himself off of the couch and stood in front of her, "Tell you what. I am going to make you feel better."_

_ "No! I cannot be consoled in this state. Percy, I am deep upse-"_

_ Percy put his finger to her lips, "Shh. Trust me and sit." He put his hands on her shoulders and ushered her to sit on the couch, "Now close your eyes."_

_ Annabeth did so, though still with her arms crossed and jaw tight._

_ Percy walked around towards the back of the couch and slowly started to massage her shoulders and neck, "Relax. Your professors are stupid, but you don't have to deal with them right now."_

_ He felt her tension slowly leave her body as her shoulders relax and her arms fell to her side. Percy grinned as he watched the muscles in her face go slack, "See."_

_ Annabeth faintly smiled, "This is nice. It reminds of the time I gave you a massage as in the middle of work after jogging. Remember that?"_

_ Percy chuckled, "Yes, I do."_

_ Annabeth frowned with her eyes closed, "But that also reminds me that I had a stupid essay also do on that day and my professor gave me a bad grade on it!"_

_ Percy sighed, dropping his hands, "Well this is clearly not working."_

_ She opened her eyes and looked at him, "But-"_

_ "Nope," He sat down on the couch next to her, "You be quiet."_

_ Percy pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and kissed her deeply until they were both out of breath and gasping._

_ "Better?"_

_ Annabeth grinned, dreamily as she laced her arms around his neck, "Much. How about we take a rain-check on that movie and stay here tonight."_

_ Percy grinned, "Perfect._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_The next day at work, Annabeth heard a crash coming from Percy's office. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked in to check on him. She closed the doors and made sure they were out of earshot before saying, "Percy, what the hell are you doing? Put the potted plants down." She eyed the smashed hydrangeas near the door._

"_This-this, asshole thinks he can manipulate and black mail my company just because he owns half of the franchises in the Mid-freaking-West! No! He can't fucking bully Percy Jackson."_

_Annabeth laughed at his red face, "Percy. It's okay."_

"_No, no, it's not okay! If this person wants their restaurant to be at the resort, he should ask and not flipping just tell me he was going. I mean, come o-"_

_Annabeth kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck, that shut him up pretty quickly, "Relax, babe, trust me" She grinned since she had quoted her favorite author._

_Percy pulled away, "Hmm, I think I should just have you in here all the time since we're alone when this person calls me."_

_Annabeth grinned, "Just shut up and kiss me for awhile."_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Annabeth absentmindedly poured the eggs into a frying pan. She could hear the water stop as Percy turned off his shower in her background as she reminisced about the past week they had.

Yes, everything was perfect, but there were still some flaws in their relationship. No matter how pleasurable and fun those flaws seemed to be and feel, they were still very much setbacks.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_ Annabeth sighed in frustration as she, once again, rearranged herself into a different sitting position. She winced as her joints popped and cracked as she moved. Surely these awkward positions were terrible for her spine and she'd regret it in the morning, but they allowed her to be semi-comfortable while still being able to hold a textbook and a pencil while balancing a laptop._

_ Percy's living room was basically trashed. The leather couch was covered in papers and binders, the coffee table was filled with textbooks and coffee rings littered the glass, and the floor was an obstacle course snaked with Annabeth's computer chords and blueprints. She sat on the floor with her back against the couch, buried under her work as she furiously typed away._

_ "Okay, Percy, next question," Annabeth said, motioning to the exam booklet hanging loosely in her boyfriends hand._

_ Percy sighed, dropping the book on the coffee table, "An-na-beth." He whined, "Can we take a break now?"_

_ "No," She said with a tone of finality._

_ "I don't even understand how you're doing this. How can you be studying and working at the same time. I can barely eat and watch TV at the same time without spilling it all over me."_

_ She answered, her voice flat and face totally straight, "Because I'm awesome and you're Percy."_

_ Percy sighed, dropping down to the floor beside her._

_ "Next question, please."_

_ Percy mumbled, "Yeah, in a minute." His finger traced patterns on her arm, raising goosebumps all over her skin."_

_ "Percy," Annabeth gulped, her fingers halting on the keyboard, "What are you doing?"_

_ "Oh, nothing," He mumbled next to her ear. He began kissing her neck and jaw._

_ Annabeth almost whimpered. She tilted her head and moved her lips toward his, but Percy pulled away. He smirked, "Sorry, we can't. You're too busy _studying._"_

_ Annabeth rolled her eyes, closing her laptop, "Fine. You win." She attacked his lips and they fell to the floor._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Annabeth flipped the omelet in the frying pan and put it on a plate.

She felt unnaturally light for some reason. The strange feeling had actually been with her for quite awhile. It was then, as she flipped the omelet, that Annabeth realized what she was feeling was the absent of anxiety.

It was the first time in weeks, months even, when she didn't have some inner, personal turmoil raging inside her. Her relationship was no longer confusing. Her job was pretty set. Her biggest problem at the moment was just school.

Annabeth feared, though, that life was a little too cruel for this to all be real.

She heard the footsteps behind her before she felt his arms snake around her waist. Percy's wet hair tickled her cheek as she kissed her neck.

"Smells good," He said.

Annabeth turned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Good."

**~The Director**

**Some people are getting a little confused about their ages. Annabeth and Percy are 22. Annabeth graduated from Riordan when she was 18, she worked to save for tuition for two years, she moved to New York when she was 20, and it's been 2 years since then.**


	19. She Knows He Knows

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

**_Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!_**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Of Corporate Scandals**

**Chapter 18. She Knows He Knows **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hey, you," Annabeth mumbled into Percy's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. It was almost scandalous to think that she, the secretary and assistant of the C.E.O. of Open Seas Inc, was being affectionate with her boss, said C.E.O. just a few feet away from all of the other co-workers and board members-however behind the protective, closed doors of his office on the 12th floor of the Open Seas Building. Though, not as scandalous as it had felt the first times they had done the exact same thing a few weeks ago when they first started dating.

Percy spun around in his swivel chair and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck, "Hey, yourself."

Annabeth twisted her torso to face him, "Guess what Mary-Sue just gave me," she said, sliding her arms around his neck and locking her wrists.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Oh, I dunno. The invoices."

"No-Okay, fine, yes, but another thing!"

"I give up, babe."

Annabeth grinned and waved two pieces of stationary in front of his face, "The fliers for the office Halloween party!"

Percy grimaced, "What? You're excited about that?"

Annabeth said, "Well, of course I am."

Percy sighed, taking her hand in his and tracing circles on her wrist with his thumb, "Oh. I forgot you're still a newbie and haven't even been here for a year. The Halloween parties usually suck, Annabeth. Just all the elderly ladies wearing cat ears trying to get us to play corny party games while we make small talk standing around the watery punch bowl."

Annabeth said, "That doesn't sound pleasant...But luckily for you, I got Silena to plan it instead of Gertrude from Accounting."

Percy raised his eyebrow, remembering all of the antics Silena had admitted to pulling to get them together, "I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Good. Come on, Percy. You know I don't like these kinds of things, but I'm actually excited for this."

Percy sighed, "You're right. Okay, so what are these cool, new things we're supposedly doing at this party."

Annabeth beamed, kissing his cheek, "Well. Silena told me that even though the party is being held on this floor, that's not going to stop her from making this, in her words, "fabulous-sheek", so she's booking for live music and lights. She's arranging a costume contest, and someone to cater for finger foods, and alcohol..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"What about this one?" Silena asked, showing the magazine catalog to Charles Beckendorf.

Charlie leaned across his desk and looked over his assistant and girlfriend's shoulder, "Do we really have to wear costumes to this? It's just an office party."

Silena laughed,"Of course we do, love. It's a Halloween _costume _party."

He took the catalog for _Holiday City Mega-Store _and flipped through the pages, "Do we need to be matching?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you asking such stupid questions? Of course!"

Charlie frowned, "But won't our co-workers be suspicious? Remember, babe, they don't know about us."

Silena said, "We'll just say we have a really good assistant/boss relationship. Besides, Percy and Annabeth are also going in matching costumes."

Charlie looked at her, "But they're dating too."

Silena said, "But we're the only ones that know that. Well, actually, Annabeth thinks I'm the only one that knows. She doesn't know that I told you. So don't mention it in front of her...Or Percy for that matter. He doesn't know that we know either."

Charlie paused, "...What?"

Silena rolled her eyes, exasperated, "Nevermind that...Now, how about Hawkeye and the Black Widow? You know my legs look amazing in leather."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Annabeth grinned, pinning her fake extensions to her real hair with bobby-pins, "This was a great idea."

Percy smiled, staring at their reflections in the mirror in his bedroom, "You're welcome."

Annabeth glanced down at her pinkish colored dress, "Wow. I still can't believe it's so detailed. It looks exactly like it did in the movie. Where did you find them again?" She turned around to face him and fixed his blue vest, "Your straps are crooked."

Percy shrugged, looking a little too nonchalant, "Oh, you know. I just saw it while browsing the _Holiday City Mega-Store _catalog." Truth was, he had had their costumes specially made and manufactured in the Open Seas factory in Taiwan to fit their exact measurements with the adornments exactly like the ones in the movie. Percy would do anything for his girlfriend; even if he didn't actually show it all the time. This time, especially; Annabeth hated when he had extra, unneeded expenses just for her.

Annabeth ran her hand down his chest, "I'm actually quite surprised considering that the fact that that store is exactly high quality."

Percy cleared his throat, "Oh, um, yeah. I went to the one in, uh, Long Island."

"I thought you ordered it."

"Yeah-yeah. I ordered it from Long Island."

"Why not the one in Brooklyn. Shipping would be faster."

"You know. Look at the time. We better go before we're late," Percy changed the subject.

Annabeth glanced at his alarm clock, "You're right. It starts at eight and it's already passed 7:30."

Percy let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Remember the plan?" Annabeth inquired.

Percy nodded, "You get out of the cab first while I pay. Then I count to ten. You go up the elevator. I wait for 5 mintues. Then ride up on the next one. I enter the party where you are already at the punch bowl talking. I come up to you and say hi like we haven't seen each other since we left work earlier at five."

Annabeth grinned, "Perfect. Oh, fix your boots and here is your satchel."

Percy fixed the buckles on his brown leather boots and opened the satchel, checking that the tiara was still there.

"I still can't believe they make their props so real. That plastic looks to shiny."

Percy chuckled, nervously, "Yeah. Our costumes are great." He left out the part about how his company didn't manufacture prop tiaras for costumes so he ordered a real sterling silver and crystal one.

"Ready to go, Rapunzel?" Percy held out his arm to her.

"Of course, Flynn Rider," Annabeth took his arm after flipping the 3-feet long blonde extensions over her shoulder and lifted the skirts of her dress.

**A/N: I freaking love you kind words were so uplifting. And you're right. I was just going through a moody phase. Being a teenager sucks and is awesome at the exact same time. To those who sent in helpful reviews, thank you. To the guests who sent rather rude stuff, I also thank you. Those haters are actually partly responsible for this chapter as well; to those who reviewed that I would never update again and had abandoned this story. I took it as a personal challenge to make sure that I updated pretty soon. You guys are awesome. You helped me out of my moody phase! I also apologize that this was short. I was just so eager to post it so I can say suck that, motherfuckers! I told you I would review. All of you people who said I wouldn't, fuck you and go find another fanfic to read!**

**That's it for now! The next paragraph is just for 'guest' who reviewed. They said they had an account and followed me, but they refuse to tell me who they really are. So, I can't PM them so I must resort to this form of communication as well.**

Dear DrewTanakIsSexy(or whatever your REAL username is)

Hi there. I'm rather sorry you think that I am an 'attention-whore' and I'll gladly own up to it if anyone else thinks so. (Only those with REAL accounts since I know that all of the anonymous reviews came from you). However, I'm even more sorry that you think insulting me was going to get you a chapter sooner. By the way, if you haven't noticed, _Of Corporate Scandals _is Rated T, not M. If you're looking for porn to pleasure your sorry little life with, move along. I write passionate, sometimes implied romance-not lemons. Anyway, I pity you since you obviously are much too cowardice to use your own account. Also, it's pretty apparent that you are so involved in my story that you find it necessary to threaten me to get the next chapter. FYI, I'm the author and I can do whatever I please. This story wouldn't exist without this 'attention-whore' writing it. That's the same thing as punching your crush in the face because they won't love you. You can't force someone to give you something by being an bitch. If you hate me so much, go find yourself another fic and read that. not mine. Have a fabulous life! (Since you obviously need more well wishes than I do. Pity.)


End file.
